Ouroboros
by Asrrii
Summary: Las Naciones Elementales se fueron a la mierda, culpa de quien? nada mas y nada menos que Uchiha Madara, si, ese hombre con un sueño de paz retorcido, se encargó de extinguir la vida en todo el mundo, y ahora nuestro rubio favorito tendrá que cargar con el peso de su pasado y lidiar con un futuro problemático.
1. Prologo

**YO! este es el primer capítulo reescrito de la historia, espero que disfrutes los cambios.**

 **PD: si eres nuevo solo disfruta el cap. xD**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima respectivamente**

Personajes hablando ¨qué es lo que quieres¨

Personajes pensando (uhhh… mujer problemática)

Bijuu/Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más dependes de mi¨**

Bijuu/Bestia pensando **(MMM… Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad de nuevo)**

Jutsu/Magia **Rasengan!**

Accion [suspiro]

Notas del autor/Aclaraciones **((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

* * *

A veces no medimos las consecuencias de nuestros deseos, a veces solo imaginamos lo genial que podría ser obtener lo que quisiéramos, pero muchas veces estos deseos vienen acompañados con un precio, este precio puede ser de muy alto a ridículamente alto. Ese es el precio que pagaron los que alguna vez desearon guerra, como niños que viven en un mundo de constante guerra y donde los más fuertes son bañados en gloria y convertidos en leyendas es natural desear guerra para poder mostrar tú fuerza y obtener el goce deseado; lamentablemente ese deseo se terminó haciendo realidad una última vez donde el precio fue la extinción de la raza humana y la decadencia del mundo entero.

Un mundo que una vez reboso de vida y prosperidad, uno que albergaba miles de especies en sus diferentes ecosistemas y que fue la cuna de los seres terrenales capaces de usar el regalo del Chakra; ahora no es más que un páramo de tierra estéril convertido en un campo de batalla con el único propósito de terminar con lo que se inició. Ver este paisaje puede llenar de tristeza a cualquiera que se detenga a apreciarlo, pero ya no había nadie.

Anteriormente en este planeta habitaban seres conocidos como ´Shinobi´, la rama principal de las fuerzas militares compuestos por hombres y mujeres entrenados en el arte del Ninjutsu, un arte únicamente dedicado a la guerra y la destrucción. Hoy solo quedan tres ejemplares de estos soldados o más bien solo dos ya que uno se considera un Dios y tiene la fuerza para respaldar su declaración. Uno de estos hombres era un joven rubio de aproximadamente 18 años de edad, con una piel ligeramente bronceada manchada por la suciedad del ambiente, posee unos ojos extravagantes de diferentes colores ya que uno era rojo con un fondo negro y un diseño de estrella de seis puntas y dentro de esta hay otra estrella pero solo de tres puntas, mientras el otro es de un color violeta pálido con ondulaciones y adornado con seis tomoe en sus primeras dos ondulaciones. Vestía los restos de una camisa de malla y unos pantalones negros de cargo junto con unas sandalias de punta abierta de color igualmente oscuro junto con una diadema de color carbón acompañado con una placa de metal con un gravado en forma de hoja.

El ejemplar restante de la era de los Shinobi era un hombre de unos treinta años con cabellos plateados peinados en un estilo que desafía la gravedad, tenía un par de ojos de color rojo con una estrella de tres puntas distorsionada en el centro girando con anticipación. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de playera manga larga y pantalón de color azul marino y en el rostro tiene lo que parecen restos de una máscara facial que milagrosamente cubrían su nariz y sus labios, en sus pies estaban las mismas sandalias que poseía el otro hombre.

Frente a ellos estaba un ser que se consideraba un dios y que es el enemigo declarado de los Shinobi, este posee un cabello de color ceniza y una piel con un color gris verdoso, en su frente existe un ojo de color rojo con ondulaciones y con nueve tomoe en ellos y en un lateral de su cabeza se aloja lo que parece ser un cuerno cortado. Viste unas túnicas blancas con adornos en color negro, sus ojos son de color purpura con las mismas ondulaciones pero sin los tomoe.

Estas personas se encontraban listas para reanudar la batalla que han estado efectuando desde hace más de un año. Hace catorce meses se desarrollaba la etapa final de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, donde una vieja sombra del pasado regreso para hostigar el futuro y realizar su sueño de paz, este no era otro que Uchiha Madara el ser que se cree un Dios. Madara logro someter al mundo entero en una ilusión eterna donde los sueños de cada individuo se cumplirías y vivirían en una utopía continua, sin embargo las persona atrapadas bajo esta ilusión serían constantemente drenadas de su Chakra, que, en sí mismo es la fuerza vital para todos, por lo que al cabo de unos meses todos los seres conscientes de la tierra murieron.

Los adversarios de este hombre eran Uzumaki Naruto y Hatake Kakashi, los dos últimos humanos con vida, así como los dos últimos Shinobis de Konohagakure no sato. Su supervivencia se debe a otro integrante de un equipo del que antes formaban parte estos dos, su nombre fue Uchiha Sasuke, él era el poseedor original de los ojos que ahora tiene el Uzumaki y gracias a ellos pudo proteger a sus compañeros de la ilusión, no obstante, hace ocho meses se sacrificó para salvar la vida de la única integrante femenina del equipo, esta mujer era Sakura Haruno una excelente médico que fue de ayuda invaluable durante la guerra, lamentablemente ella también murió solo tres meses después de Sasuke en una batalla contra Madara. Estos 3 llevaban 4 días luchando sin tregua, Kakashi apenas se mantenía consiente mientras que, el Uzumaki y el Uchiha estaban bastante agotados pero aún tenían energía más que suficiente para continuar con su pelea.

¨Dime Naruto¨ llamo el Uchiha con un tono de voz condescendiente ¨ ¿Por qué sigues peleando? Ya no queda nada que salvar¨ pregunto mientras una sonrisa sádica se formaba en su rostro.

¨Porque…¨ gruño el rubio mientras limpiaba un rastro de sangre que bajaba por sus labio con su antebrazo ¨si no pude salvar a mis amigos, al menos voy a vengarlos!¨ fue el rugido de Naruto con el que se lanzó de nuevo a un combate mano a mano contra el ser casi omnipotente, enviando un potente golpe con su derecha que Madara logro bloquear para luego intentar dar un rodillazo a la boca del estómago del Uzumaki, pero este fue más rápido y logro esquivar retrocediendo unos cuantos metros, pero rápidamente tuvo que saltar del lugar ya que una lanza puramente negra se incrusto dónde estaba parado, esta rápidamente tomo forma de esfera y regreso a su lugar flotando cerca de la espalda del Uchiha junto con otras ocho; estos objetos eran nombrados **Gudōdamas** o **Esferas de Búsqueda de la Verdad** capaces de tomar la forma que desee el usuario así como destruir a nivel molecular todo lo que toque.

Alejado de la batalla en curso, Kakashi analizaba el encuentro con ojos críticos sopesando sus oportunidades. Durante los últimos catorce meses se había entrenado como nunca lo había hecho, en esos tiempos se encontraba muy por debajo de sus alumnos y resultaba bastante inútil en los enfrentamientos contra Madara pero a causa de su arduo trabajo logro aumentar de manera drástica sus reservas de Chakra así como perfeccionar y crear nuevas técnicas. Durante su reflexión se le vino a la cabeza una idea, desesperada pero una idea al fin y al cabo.

Mientras tanto, la refriega entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha seguía llevándose acabo aumentando constante mente el ritmo y la intensidad de esta, Naruto se encontraba frente a Madara lanzando una rápida combinación de golpes y patadas a los que el Uchiha se vio obligado a bloquear de la mejor manera que pudo, él podía poseer un poder divino pero Naruto definitivamente era más rápido.

¨(Tch, este mocoso está dando más problemas de los que vale y sin embargo el otro no está haciendo nada)¨ pensó el Uchiha molesto dirigiendo su mirada al peli plata que se encontraba en una posición meditativa, con su Doujutsu, pudo ver como reunía una cantidad considerable de Chakra, para qué? él no lo sabía, pero no le gustaba.

Naruto aprovechando la distracción que involuntariamente proporciono su sensei, extendiendo su mano izquierda mientras la derecha sujetaba el cuello de un desprevenido Madara que lo miraba con aprensión, dirigiendo una gran cantidad de Chakra a su mano extendida, lo hiso girar a velocidades increíbles y le dio una forma esférica creando su Jutsu estrella, el **Rasengan** , con un rugido de batalla enterró su técnica en el pecho de su rival haciendo que este habrá los ojos por el dolor que sentía, el Uzumaki soltó el cuello del ser omnipotente y este fue conducido al suelo donde fue golpeado nuevamente por puño cargado de Chakra y no se detuvo ahí, Naruto materializo unas garras de Chakra proporcionado por su huésped y con este creo un **RasenShuriken** , una variante del **Rasengan** infundida con Chakra de viento dándole cuatro hojas súper cortantes con una forma de Shuriken de cuatro puntas, sin esperar más lo lanzo a su enemigo que recibió el ataque de lleno sin oportunidad de defensa, increíblemente el Jutsu se expandió creando una cúpula con vientos furiosos que deberían cortar todo lo que tocan a nivel celular; sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para acabar con su enemigo que se hallaba recostado en el cráter formado por la técnica riendo histéricamente.

¨HAHAHA, debo decirlo niño, eso en verdad me dolió!¨ exclamo levantándose lentamente y una mirada psicótica en su rostro ¨pero necesitaras más que eso para derribarme¨ dijo burlonamente.

¨no te preocupes, tengo una buena idea de lo que se necesita¨ respondió Naruto convocando una capa de Chakra dorado que modifico su ropa dándole un abrigo corto de color dorado y un traje negro de cuerpo completo con una circulo dorado donde se encuentra su área abdominal, además de tener nueve magatamas doradas alrededor del cuello. En la parte posterior del abrigo se encuentran nueve magatamas negras y una marca del Rinnegan encima de estas. Nueve **Gudōdamas** flotando a la espalda del rubio. Sus ojos ahora eran de un color dorado con una de sus pupilas en forma de cruz y el otro con el patrón del Rinnegan pero con color dorado mientras su pupila también tomaba una forma de cruz.

¨ahora, eso es de lo que hablaba!¨ exclamo un sonriente Madara lanzando un ataque de potentes rayos morados dirigidos al Uzumaki que contrarresto con su propio ataque de rayos pero de color azul aunque este último era significativamente más débil.

¨crees que con esos patéticos ataques podrás vencerme?¨ pregunto engreído el Uchiha ¨hemos repetido este mismo baile por meses, me estas aburriendo Naruto¨ declaro con un tono más severo y con una mirada de desprecio al niño de la profecía.

El Uzumaki no se molestó en responder y en cambio emprendió una carrera a máxima velocidad contra Madara, ya estando a solo unos metros de su oponente ordeno mentalmente a una de sus **Gudōdamas** que tomara la forma de una estaca que agarro firmemente con su mano derecha, acumulando fuerza en su brazo lo lanzo hacia delante con la esperanza de apuñalar a su enemigo justo en el corazón para poder al menos paralizarlo, no obstante el Uchiha hizo gala de sus reflejos y logro evitar el ataque inclinando su cuerpo hacia la derecha; su error no logro disuadir al Uzumaki de sus intentos y con otra orden mental una espera tomo forma de lanza que estaba justo encima de la mano izquierda de Naruto que con un movimiento de su muñeca arrojo el objeto punzante con dirección a la cabeza de su enemigo, Madara esta vez no se molestó en esquivar y solo hizo que una de sus propias **Gudōdamas** se convirtiera en un escudo que repelió la lanza creada por el Uzumaki.

¨sigues sin impresionarme¨ reprendió Madara con voz desaprobatoria, llevándose la mano derecha hacia sus labios con sus dedos índice y medio extendidos y los demás retraídos en una posición de medio carnero, acumulo Chakra en sus pulmones y estómago y desato un rayo de luz morada que voló a velocidades increíbles hacia el rubio que rápidamente se teletransporto al lado de su maestro con uso de su **Hiraishin**. Extendiendo su mano derecha convoco un colon sin necesidad de sellos de manos y en su mano estirada acumulo Chakra de la misma manera que hace solo unos segundos pero esta vez la cantidad de Chakra superaba con creces lo que hizo su trabajo anterior, su clon se ocupó de agregar la naturaleza de viento a la mezcla. Este básicamente era un **RasenShuriken** pero con mucho mas Chakra y comprimido dándole un mayor poder explosivo así como un color más oscuro; sin esperar más arrojo su ataque que salió con una velocidad increíble que dejaba en el polvo a su versión anterior.

¨ **Dai Rasenringu** ¨ murmuro Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, había estado trabajando en ese Jutsu desde antes de la guerra y solo ahora lo pudo utilizar por primera vez. Conociendo el poder de su ataque, puso una mano en el hombro de su sensei y se teletransporto a una ubicación más alejada.

¨mmm, esto es nuevo¨ se dijo así mismo Madara que veía con desinterés como se acercaba rápidamente la esfera de poder, sin embargo sus divagaciones se detuvieron cuando el Jutsu por fin golpeo su objetivo creando una explosión inmensa, fácilmente del tamaño de Konoha.

 **BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Naruto observo su trabajo al lado de su sensei que aún no se había movido de su posición meditativa, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo y para que requería la cantidad de Chakra que estaba acumulando, nunca había visto un Jutsu del peliplata que requiera de tanto poder, no obstante no pudo continuar con sus indagaciones porque de la nube de escombros que se formó por la explosión de su técnica salió Madara con sus túnicas chamuscadas al igual que su piel pero no podía ver nada más grave en él.

¨supongo que aún no es suficiente¨ murmuro el rubio mientras aceleraba contra el Uchiha que ya lo esperaba en una posición de defensa, el sabían que Madara no lo atacaría y solo se defendería para molestarlo, pero esta vez tenía un plan que no fallaría…al menos eso espera.

Saltando al aire, preparo su puño derecho con la intención de golpearlo en la mejilla, pero eso solo fue una finta, ya que girándose en el aire, el Uzumaki quedo con sus piernas hacia arriba y una dirigida para dar una patada a la parte superior de la cabeza del Uchiha, pero este logro bloquear a tiempo con su antebrazo derecho, no obstante, de la nada un clon de sombra apareció detrás de Madara y conecto una pata en el lado izquierdo de su torso que hizo que arrugara su cara con una mueca de dolor, el Uzumaki podía golpear muy fuerte, Naruto sin embargo no termino ahí ya que lo tomo de los pies y lo lanzo al suelo donde se estrelló y creo un pequeño cráter antes de revotar levemente pero lo suficiente para que otro clon lo atrapara de los brazos y lo arrojara a una nueva dirección donde se encontraba otra de las réplicas de Naruto que lo recibió con una patada en el mentón elevándolo a los cielos una vez más; pero su ascenso se detuvo cuando el original que caía desde arriba lo pateo con lo que estaba seguro era la patada más fuerte con la que alguna vez lo hallan golpeado.

¨ **Tsuken Tyaku**!¨ exclamo Naruto, asestando una patada demoledora, que estaba seguro que rompió un par de costillas al menos temporalmente.

Madara se quedó en el suelo procesando el dolor en el que estaba, había sido golpeado anteriormente por ese tipo de grandes cejas, pero ese golpe fue casi tan doloroso como el anterior o incluso más. Esa patada no era suficiente para derrotarlo, él lo sabía y por eso se quedó tendido en el suelo, no le preocupaba que pudiera estar tramando el niño, simplemente no sería suficiente para detenerlo…grave error.

Aprovechando la arrogancia de Madara, Naruto se teletransporto a su lado y rápidamente puso una mano en su pecho, había intentado antes inmovilizarlo con un sello de parálisis, pero nunca podían durar más de 7 segundos y el decidió aprovechar ese tiempo para clavar **Gudōdamas** en forma de estacas a cada extremidad del Uchiha y una justo en el corazón; sabía a ciencia cierta que eso no lo mataría, pero eso no era el objetivo, realizando el sello de la serpiente hizo que ramas brotaran del suelo y ataran las extremidades del Uchiha, haciendo casi imposible su escape.

¨a que estás jugando mocoso?¨ pregunto curioso Madara, el Uzumaki ya había intentado este movimiento antes y como con todos sus trucos no funciono.

¨nada especial¨ respondió con ligera diversión en su voz ¨solo quería traerte recuerdos felices¨ dijo, mientras se le hacía imposible ocultar la sonrisa maliciosa que se extendía por sus labios, colocando una mano en el rostro de Madara, procedió a hacer contacto visual; los ojos que posee y que antes pertenecieron a Sasuke, son una combinación entre el Sharingan del antes mencionado Uchiha y de su hermano Itachi que poseía los ojos con habilidades de Genjutsu inigualables y que usaría por primera vez en su enemigo ¨ **Tsukuyomi** ¨ susurro con rabia apenas contenida en su voz.

* * *

Que estaba sucediendo, se preguntaba un confundido Madara, su mente esta nublada y le cuesta recordar que estaba haciendo, sentía su cuerpo adolorido pero no podía encontrar razón para ello, se dio cuenta tardíamente que tenía los ojos cerrados ya que solo podía ver oscuridad y después de unos segundos logro abrir los parpados con cansancio y cerrándolos inmediatamente por la luz del sol que estaba justo frente a él, intentándolo de nuevo, abrió los ojos lo más lentamente posible y trato de mirar en otra dirección que no sea la estrella incandescente. Después de unos minutos de intentar reflexionar sobre su estado, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un bosque con árboles de gran altura con alguno de ellos con arañazos o chamuscados.

¨Onii-chan!, Onii-chan!¨ exclamo una voz a lo lejos, Madara giro su cabeza en la dirección general de la voz y logro divisar a un niño de unos 10 años que estaba gritando al azar, parecía estar buscando a alguien.

El niño seso sus llamados cuando poso sus ojos en Madara, corrió hacia el con una sonrisa en su rostro ¨Onii-chan, estas aquí!¨ llamo el niño, y lo recordó, él era Izuna su hermano menor.

¨Izuna, que haces aquí?¨ pregunto, aun se sentía desconcertado y con esa sensación de que algo faltaba, pero simplemente no podía señalarlo.

¨Oto-sama nos llama, avistaron a un grupo de Senju en las fronteras¨ dijo su mensaje, pero su tono había perdido la alegría que antes tenía, ahora lo recuerda, los Senju son sus enemigos, son los insectos que le quitaron a sus demás hermanos, él los odia.

¨vamos entonces, tenemos que lidiar con las plagas¨ hablo con un tono malhumorado, aun no sabía que faltaba.

Pero de repente estaba en un campo de batalla, podía ver a personas con cabello oscuro y ropas azules peleando con otras personas con armaduras rojas, Uchiha y Senju se dio cuenta, más adelante pudo ver a Izuna, parecía más viejo que hace unos segundos, pero eso dejo de importar cuando vio cómo su hermano era cortado por un hombre de cabello blanco, no estaba seguro por qué pero sabía que eso sería fatal.

¨Izuna!¨ grito desesperado, quería ir a socorrerlo, pero un tirón en su estómago se lo impidió, que era eso, sentía como si estuvieran arrancando sus entrañas, se sentía muy débil, sentía que moría.

* * *

Mientras Madara se encontraba bajo la ilusión más poderos jamás desarrollada solo por debajo del **Tukuyomi infinito.** Naruto la creo con el único propósito de mantener a Madara inmovilizado el tiempo suficiente para extraer a los Bijuus, ya había hecho eso anteriormente, pero solo logro sacar una porción de Chakra de cada Bijuu. Si bien su plan parece bastante simple, es el factor sorpresa el que le da esa apariencia, ya que jamás había intentado colocar al Uchiha bajo una ilusión, Madara tampoco lo pensó porque sería estúpido pensar someter a una ilusión al ilusionista, sin embargo Naruto siempre fue impredecible y eso le dio la victoria, pudo ver como la sustancia verde azulada salía del estómago del Uchiha y entraba en el de él, también podía sentir su fuerza regresar, su vitalidad incrementaba a niveles inimaginables al igual que su poder.

Pero de repente sintió una cantidad abundante de Chakra abultándose a su lado, volteo su mirada a donde vio a su maestro por última vez solo para verlo sangrar por ambos ojos, parecía bastante cansado y herido, ahora que lo piensa, él lo había olvidado durante el transcurso de su batalla.

¨qué estás haciendo Kakashi-sensei¨ pregunto, el proceso de extracción había terminado, pero ahora se sentía increíblemente cansado, no obstante su pregunta fue respondida cuando un gigantesco portal Kamui se abrió justo al lado de él, también tenía un gran poder de atracción si el hecho de estar siendo arrastrado hacia el decía algo ¨Kakashi-sensei?¨ llamo, un poco alarmado por que no tenía fuerzas para evitar entrar en el portal.

¨escúchame Naruto, este mundo está acabado, nuestra especie esta extinta y no hay nada que podamos hacer para reparar el daño que hicimos, pero tú tienes una oportunidad¨ hablo con cansancio claro en su voz ¨logre enlazar este portal con un mundo con vida, tendrás la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo¨ explico el peliplata con humor agrio sabiendo que lo que le pedía a su alumno era lo último que el rubio deseaba.

¨Naruto!¨ llamo Madara, que ahora se encontraba bajo las ramas que creo el Uzumaki con su Mokuton, las **Gudōdamas** se habían retirado cuando comenzó con la extracción. El Uchiha parecía a punto de morir y el rubio no planeaba hacer nada para detener eso ¨no lo hagas, nosotros fuimos los que provocamos esto, somos Shinobi, somos destrucción¨ explico con sus últimos alientos.

¨con qué derecho me dices eso!¨ exclamo con rabia el Uzumaki.

¨que no lo vez!? Solo ahora el mundo está en paz¨ contesto Madara ¨se lo que hiciste con esos niños del grupo de Obito…y puedo decir que incluso a mí se me revolvió un poco el estómago¨ hablo de nuevo soltando una pequeña risa al final ¨pude ver tu sonrisa cada vez que peleábamos, necesitas la pelea para vivir, eres una máquina de destrucción¨ termino el Uchiha.

¨Cállate!¨ exclamo aún más furioso el Uzumaki, que estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el moribundo Uchiha a pesar de que ya no tenia fuerzas, pero una piedra lo golpeo en la cabeza, justo en la placa de su Hitai-ate haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia atrás, exactamente donde se encontraba el portal.

¨solo vete, yo lidiare con el¨ murmuro Kakashi, su voz apenas audible, el también parecía a punto de morir.

* * *

¨Kakashi-sensei!¨ fue el grito de despedida/sorpresa que soltó el Uzumaki antes de ser completamente absorbido por el portal.

Todo era muy confuso, en un momento estaba a punto de destripar vivo a Madara y al otro estaba en un túnel de colores llevándolo a quien sabe dónde. ¿Porque su sensei haría eso?, el ya no tenía más motivos para vivir, su amada había muerto hace mucho, su venganza contra los imbéciles que se la quitaron ya había sido realizada, sus pocos amigos también estaban muertos y el mundo en general estaba jodido, ¿porque quería él una segunda oportunidad?.

¨ **deja tus pensamientos deprimentes y concéntrate en no morir!** ¨ exclamo Kurama el nueve colas dentro de su mente.

¨de que-ARG!¨ estaba a punto de preguntar de que hablaba su socio, pero un dolor inmenso se lo impidió, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se desgarrara, para luego ser cosido y ser desgarrada una vez más, parecía el infierno ya que también había una sensación de lava corriendo por sus venas; trato de poner su cuerpo en una capa protectora de Chakra para al menos amortiguar el dolor pero no sirvió de nada, sentía que estaba a punto de desmallarse por el dolor, pero la sensación de lava en su piel fue cambiada por un frío invernal; fue desconcertante, con el máximo esfuerzo intento abrir los ojos, no obstante la sensación de ingravidez lo alerto de que algo estaba mal.

Cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, estos se ensancharon a un nivel increíble, lo que veía debería ser imposible, pudo divisar una montaña nevada y podía decir que todo el bioma era igual, al parecer su sensei en verdad logro llevarlo a otro mundo, pero ahora el problema era sobrevivir, porque parecía estar muy alto en el cielo y no creía resistir a una caída así.

¨Kurama, tienes algo para esto?¨ pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta ¨Kurama?¨ pregunto de nuevo, un toque de temor en su voz, no por su vida u otra cosa, si no por lo que le tuvo que pasar al zorro para que no le respondiera…era uno de sus pocos amigos.

¨Bueno…mierda¨ murmuro antes de estrellarse contra el frio suelo y perder el conocimiento.

 **MT. HAKOBE UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES Lunes 05/03/x780**

Caminando por la fría vereda del Monte Hakobe, se hallaban 3 niños con el cabello blanco y con abrigos sobre ellos para protegerlos de los fuertes vientos, parecían estar conversando sobre algo interesante pero la charla fue interrumpida por la segunda figura más pequeña.

¨oye Elfman vez eso?¨ cuestiono una joven de alrededor de 15 años, media aproximadamente 1.58 metros, tenía una piel de porcelana, un cabello albino recogido en una cola de caballo, con 2 mechones enmarcando su rostro y un mechón en su frente justo en medio de sus ojos que eran de color azul profundo.

El mencionado era el único varón del grupo, era un joven alto que aparentaba 16 años, de piel morena, cabellos igualmente blancos y con ojos de color onix.

¨no lo sé Nee-san parece un agujero en el cielo¨ contesto el llamado Elfman.

¨yo creo que es… una persona?¨ se preguntó una joven de unos 12 años de edad, de cabello corto un poco más abajo de las orejas, con un vestido de color rosa y un abrigo de color blanco encima, preguntándose si lo que veía era correcto.

Todos vieron incrédulos como una persona salía de un agujero en el cielo y no parecía poder volar, rápidamente se apresuraron a un área cercana a el punto de aterrizaje de aquella persona. Cuando llegaron divisaron a un joven de unos 15 años, con cabello rubio alborotado, con unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas similares a bigotes y vistiendo unas ropas en pésimo estado…como su cuerpo, rápidamente se acercaron al joven para intentar socorrerlo.

¨Oye niño, estas bien, me oyes!¨ grito la peliblanca mayor, pero sus gritos cayeron en oídos sordos.

¨Elfman cárgalo solo podemos llevarlo al gremio y esperar a que este vivo¨ el joven solo asintió y rápidamente cargo a él joven inconsciente para llevarlo devuelta al gremio y esperar a que se recupere.

 **Magnolia**

Después de llegar a la ciudad donde residía su gremio, el grupo de magos rápidamente se apresuró a la enfermería localizada en el sótano de su gremio, llamando la atención de los demás miembros de la cofradía, pero los albinos no prestaron atención.

¨llamen a Porlyusica-san, necesitamos ayuda aquí!¨ grito la albina mayor desde la puerta de la enfermería, haciendo reaccionar a sus compañeros y que 3 de ellos rápidamente salieran a buscar a la mujer mencionada.

* * *

¨este chico es impresionante¨ murmuro una mujer mayor de pelo rosa y de ojos color rojo que portaba una túnica carmesí que ocultaba un suéter verde y una falda violeta ¨han pasado solo cuatro horas y ya está sanando de la mayoría de sus heridas, pero…¨ se quedó en silencio pensando para sí misma (su cuerpo está dañado a nivel molecular, se recupera lentamente, pero estoy muy segura de que no debería seguir con vida…¿quién eres chico?).

¨algo mal Porlyusica?¨ pregunto un anciano de baja estatura, quiero decir, realmente bajo, apenas llegaba a las rodillas, era casi calvo a excepción de la coronilla y tenía los restos de su cabello gris por las canas al igual que un bigote estilo mostacho. Vestía una yukata amarilla y encima de ella una chaqueta azul marino. En su cabeza había un sombrero con una forma de bola encima de otra bola.

¨no es nada, solo me asombra lo rápido que se está recuperando¨ replico ella con una voz severa.

¨si, es impresionante, me pregunto ¿qué clase de magia maneja este niño?¨ dijo el anciano, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

¨crees la historia de la niña?¨ cuestiono Porlyusica después de un momento de silencio.

¨hablas de Mira-chan?¨ preguntó retóricamente ¨es difícil de decir, se me hace muy difícil creer que un niño de su edad pueda sobrevivir a una caída de más de setenta metros¨ respondió finalmente el enano refiriéndose al rubio que estaba tendido en la cama frente a él.

¨también me es difícil de creer, pero las heridas coinciden con la historia¨ dijo ella mirando a la nada, parecía pensativa.

¨supongo que solo hay que esperar hasta que se despierte para preguntarle¨ declaro el pequeño anciano, cerrando los ojos meditativamente y después de un rato, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación hasta que un ruido extraño lo detuvo.

¨Nhg…¨ gruño el adolescente rubio, revolcándose en la cama con incomodidad.

* * *

Ajeno a la conversación que se daba en el exterior, Naruto estaba en su paisaje mental teniendo una discusión con su viejo amigo, así como sus nuevos inquilinos. La razón por la que Kurama o los otros no habían respondido a su llamado de ayuda, fue porque estaba durmiendo por el agotamiento, se acababan de despertar hace solo unos minutos y por lo que le dijeron al rubio, aun se encontraban muy cansados.

¨espera…¨ manifestó Naruto haciendo unas señas con sus manos para que se detuvieran ¨ ¿me estás diciendo que ahora luzco como cuando tenía quince?¨ demando el Uzumaki mientras trataba de digerir esa nueva información.

 **¨mmm…si, básicamente todo el poder que absorbiste dentro de tu débil cuerpo de humano causo unas cuantas lesiones que casi te cuestan la vida¨** explico sarcásticamente un zorro gigante con nueve colas y extrañamente orejas de conejo.

¨sé que te gusta recordarme cuan débil soy, pero eso no explica mucho¨ objeto Naruto irritado y con los ojos en blanco.

¨ **lo que Kurama-chan quiere decir, es que un poder tan grande no podría ser contenido en el cuerpo de un humano, incluso Madara y el otro niño sufrieron cambios en su anatomía cuando se hicieron Jinchurikis del Juubi** ¨ respondió una gata de dos colas que parecía estar en llamas de color azul con destellos negros ¨ **parece que nuestro pequeño viaje también tuvo algo que ver** ¨ agrego como una ocurrencia tardía.

¨carajo¨ fue la respuesta del único humano en la habitación.

¨ **no te quejes gatito, muchos darían lo que fuera por rejuvenecer** ¨ replico alegremente la Nekomata.

¨meh, supongo tienes razón, gracias Matatabi¨ acepto sin verse realmente convencido.

¨ **No hay de que gatito, mejor despierta ya, tienes visitas** ¨ lo despidió la Nibi mientras lamia su pata derecha cual felino.

¨bueno, los veré luego chicos¨ se despidió el rubio, sin embargo no esperaba una respuesta, los demás aun parecían muy agotados, no los podía culpar, incluso el mismo aún estaba cansado.

* * *

¨oh veo que despertaste¨ dijo un anciano pequeño que estaba parado frente a su cama y lo miraba con curiosidad.

¨uh?, ah sí… ummm dónde estoy si no es mucha molestia?¨ pregunto somnoliento el Uzumaki.

¨te encuentras en la ciudad de Magnolia, al este de Fiore¨ respondió la otra ocupante de la habitación.

¨más específicamente nuestro gremio, Fairy Tail¨ agrego el pequeño duendecillo.

¨uh…que es un gremio?¨ pregunto Naruto con genuina curiosidad.

¨No sabes lo que es un gremio?¨ pregunto la dama de cabello rosa con intriga en su voz.

¨ammm no¨ contesto con cautela el rubio.

¨dejando eso de lado por el momento. Me presento, soy Makarov Dreyar, el maestro de Fairy Tail¨ se presentó el pequeño hombre con amabilidad.

¨mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto¨ devolvió el Uzumaki con una pequeña sonrisa amable, tenía que aparentar una fachada hasta poder salir del embrollo.

¨y el nombre de mi compañera en Porlyusica¨ añadió Makarov viendo que su compañera no se presentaría por sí sola, parecía más interesada en mirar fijamente al rubio.

¨es un gusto conocerlos, Makarov-san, Porlyusica-san, pero podrían responder mi pregunta?¨

¨claro, un gremio es un lugar donde se reúnen los magos para realizar trabajos¨ explico el anciano.

¨magos dices?¨ interpelo el rubio con un tono ligeramente incrédulo que no pudo ocultar. Su objetivo era ser lo más discreto posible, pero con cosas como esa se le haría bastante difícil.

¨así es, magos, sabes? Los que solo son un 16% de la población?¨ Makarov suministro pistas para ayudar al rubio a recordar.

¨ahhh esos, si, casi los olvido¨ respondió con una cara de realización.

¨¿no sabes que son los magos cierto?¨ pregunto secamente Porlyusica.

¨ehhh, no¨ contesto honestamente el Uzumaki con un tono de decepción.

¨dime la verdad chico, no eres de por aquí cierto?¨ interrogo Makarov, su voz volviéndose más seria

¨jeje, no en realidad, vengo de muy lejos, ya sabes un lugar donde no hay magos¨ dijo Naruto fingiendo vergüenza y frotándose la nuca.

¨y llegaste aquí por medio de un agujero en el cielo¨ anexo Porlyusica con evidente sarcasmo en su voz ¨si contar todas tus heridas y el estado de tu ropa¨ añadió una lista de cosas que hacían su acto menos creíble, haciendo que los ojos del Uzumaki se volvieran fríos así como el semblante general del rostro del rubio más áspero.

¨¿porque estoy aquí?¨ demando Naruto, su voz dejando su estilo infantil y tímido, volviéndose mucho más serio e incluso más maduro.

¨unos integrantes de nuestro gremio te vieron salir por un ´portal´, parecías herido así que te trajeron aquí¨ aclaro Makarov, podía sentir el poder del chico y aunque no era mucho, se sentía malicioso, le daba una mala sensación.

¨…¨ Naruto bajo la mirada, pensativo ante sus siguientes acciones ¨tienen mi gratitud, pero ahora necesito irme¨ dijo el rubio después de unos momentos de meditación, y empezó a levantarse de la cama.

¨aunque tus heridas se sanan rápido, no recomendaría que salieras ahora¨ hablo Porlyusica, con un tono serio.

¨puedo arreglármelas solo¨ fue la única contestación que proporciono el Uzumaki que ya empezaba a salir por la puerta.

¨no eres de este mundo¨ dijo Porlyusica, sonando más como una declaración que como una pregunta.

Naruto se detuvo a un paso de salir de la enfermería, dándoles la espalda al par de ancianos ¨¿por qué piensa eso?¨ interrogo con un tono más suave, pero a la vez más peligroso.

¨yo misma no soy de este mundo, vengo de un lugar llamado Edolas que es un mundo paralelo a este¨ explico Porlyusica en un intento de que el humano se quedara más tiempo, él le resultaba muy interesante y aún no había descubierto todos los misterios que envolvían al Uzumaki.

¨no sé qué es Edolas, ni este lugar, pero dudo que mi hogar pueda estar relacionado con alguno de los dos¨ hablo Naruto aun dándole las espalda los residentes del gremio ¨pero supongo que tiene razón, no soy precisamente de este mundo¨ por fin confeso dirigieron su mirada a los ancianos ¨entonces, me vas a decir que es este lugar?¨ pregunto con un tono de voz más suave al que uso la última vez.

* * *

¨ahora que sabes lo que es un gremio, te importaría explicarnos como llegaste aquí?¨ cuestiono Makarov viendo al rubio con curiosidad y anticipación.

¨es una historia demasiado larga, pero en resumen, hubo una guerra en mi hogar, que termino con todos los humanos dejando solo a tres, mi sensei quería que nuestro legado continuara así que con una de sus habilidades me trajo aquí¨ explico Naruto sin entrar en muchos detalles.

¨supongo que es suficiente por ahora. Dime chico, no te interesaría unirte a nuestro gremio? Si bien ya te he explicado cómo funciona este mundo, solo es lo básico, y creo que te gustaría mantener el hecho de que provienes de otro mudo oculto¨ invito Makarov, quería mantener vigilado al chico y que mejor manera que tenerlo en su gremio.

¨suena bastante tentador pero…¨ dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba la barbilla en una pose de pensamiento, parecía bastante indeciso.

¨tenemos chicas lindas¨ menciono Makarov, como si esa fuera la mejor razón para tomar la decisión.

¨estoy dentro¨ acepto Naruto con una sonrisa, de repente pareciendo muy feliz. Makarov solo asintió compresivamente.

¨hombres¨ se quejó Porlyusica masajeando su frente por la estupidez de los humanos.

¨ya que eso está solucionado, subamos a la sala del gremio y consigamos un sello para ti¨ enuncio Makarov caminando hacia la salida de la enfermería.

¨si, si lo que sea eso¨ espeto el rubio mientras seguía al pequeño anciano.

Subiendo por las escaleras que conducían a la sala del gremio, el par de magos y el último Shinobi, se encaminaban al bar ubicado en el primer nivel del gremio, sin embargo había un pequeño detalle que solo Porlyusica notó, no obstante decidió que no era importante mencionarlo. Una vez arriba, los magos que se encontraban conversando y bebiendo tranquilamente, fueron sacados de su paz por el sonido de la puerta que conducía a la enfermería abriéndose, habiendo sido testigos de cómo llego Mirajane con un extraño en malas condiciones, fueron curiosos al respecto y se preguntaban cómo es que el niño se recuperó tan rápido.

¨entonces, que es lo que tengo que hacer viejo?¨ pregunto Naruto sin notar las miradas curiosas del resto del gremio.

¨Jane-chan, puedes venir aquí? Y trae el sello por favor¨ llamo Makarov a una camarera que se encontraba sirviendo cerveza a un tipo con cabello azul.

¨enseguida maestro!¨ exclamo Jane alejándose de la mesa que estaba sirviendo, parecía bastante aliviada.

¨dime Naruto, que color te gusta¨ pregunto el anciano, mirando como la camarera se acercaba con un sello.

¨mmm…que tal, negro¨ respondió el Uzumaki pareciendo poco interesado.

¨y donde te gustaría que estuviera la marca de nuestro gremio?¨ cuestiono nuevamente el pequeño anciano, mirando la parte baja de la camarera.

¨mi hombro izquierdo suena como un buen lugar¨ comento distraídamente Naruto mientras su mirada se enfocaba en el trasero, corrección, en el GRAN trasero de la camarera, que lo miraba con una sonrisa incomoda.

¨Jane-chan, coloca el sello en el lugar que te dijo el muchacho¨ ordeno Makarov en un trance. La camarera solo realizo la acción y se fue rápidamente del lugar, sin notar la forma peculiar que tomo el sello en forma de hada.

¨Dios, no mentiste cuando dijiste que tenías chicas lindas¨ dijo Naruto, viendo el trasero en retirada de la hermosa Jane.

¨nunca miento acerca de eso, pero dejando eso de lado, vamos, hay que presentarte con el resto del gremio¨ hablo Makarov caminando hacia las escaleras que conducían a la parte superior del gremio.

Ya en la segunda planta el maestro se acercó al balcón, Naruto se encontraba detrás del maestro de las hadas ¨muy bien mocosos, presten atención, hoy tenemos un nuevo miembro y quiero que lo conozcan!¨ anuncio Makarov empujando a Naruto hacia el frente para que todos lo pudieran ver.

¨Yo! soy Uzumaki Naruto, espero llevarme bien con ustedes!¨ se presentó el rubio con una gran sonrisa y agitando su mano en un saludo.

¨ya que aclaramos esto, es hora de comenzar con la fiesta!¨ exclamo Makarov, saltando del balcón para caer en una de las mesas del bar y tomar un tarro lleno de cerveza que ya se encontraba ahí. El resto de las hadas no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo y comenzaron a beber de sus tarros que eran constantemente rellenados por la bella Jane-chan, a excepción de un grupo de niños que solo miraban al rubio con curiosidad y leve interés, preguntándose que tendrá de especial el nuevo.

¨Oi, Viejo! No me digas que lo vas a dejar entrar así como así, Ni una prueba al menos?¨ Interrumpió un joven rubio de diecinueve años con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho que tomaba forma de rayo. Sus ojos son de un color verdoso y llevaba puesto una camisa ocre de manga corta encima de una camisa negra manga larga. En su parte inferior tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos de color oscuro. En su cabeza portaba unos auriculares extraños.¨

¨Laxus!¨ reprendió el viejo maestro del gremio ¨en Fairy Tail las puertas siempre están abiertas para todo aquel que desee entrar¨ explico, tratando de tranquilizar a su problemático nieto.

¨no puedo aceptar eso viejo, ya tenemos suficiente con la basura que hay en el gremio!¨grito de nuevo el mago del rayo.

¨ahhh, que niño tan problemático¨ murmuro el anciano masajeándose la frente por el dolor de cabeza que ocasiona su nieto.

¨te desafío a un combate!¨ exclamo el joven rubio cicatrizado apuntando con un dedo al Uzumaki. Su provocación trajo sorpresa a todos los presentes, pero nadie más que al maestro.

¨mmm…no¨ contesto Naruto después de unos segundos de falsa consideración.

¨entonces solo eres un cobarde!¨ el joven clamo de nuevo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, esperando que el nuevo cayera en la trampa.

¨nah, solo no quisiera lastimarte demasiado.¨ devolvió el Uzumaki con una sonrisa ´inocente´ en su rostro bigotudo, su sonrisa pronto se transformó en una de satisfacción al ver como el rostro del mago se retorcía en una mueca de rabia.

¨pequeño mocoso…¨ murmuro entre dientes el rubio cicatrizado.

¨está bien ustedes dos, detengan esto¨ dijo Makarov al ver como su nieto estaba listo para saltar sobre el nuevo integrante de su familia.

¨dejando las burlas de lado, creo que pudo enseñarte una lección o dos, claro, si aún quieres ´probarme´ en una pelea¨ hablo Naruto con un tono de seguridad en su voz.

¨estas seguro de esto Naruto?¨ pregunto el maestro con preocupación, sabía que el niño era más de lo que parecía, pero Laxus no era un mago de la clase S por nada.

¨estaré bien viejo, yo en tu lugar me preocuparía por el pequeño mocoso¨ respondió Naruto, olvidando que él era el mocoso ahora.

¨bien, vayamos a la parte trasera, hay un lugar que puedes usar como campo para tu enfrentamiento¨ anuncio el pequeño anciano, empezando a caminar a salida trasera del gremio, siendo seguido rápidamente por los dos rubios y el resto del gremio.

Porlyusica que había sido olvidada en medio del bullicio, solo miraba la espalda del rubio bigotudo que se marchaba hacia su batalla, preguntándose si era una buena idea dejar que entre en combate tan rápido después de sanar sus heridas.

¨supongo que debería estar bien¨ murmuro antes de alejarse a paso lento con dirección a su casa en el árbol.

* * *

En un pequeño claro lo suficiente mente grande como para albergar un combate ´amistoso´, se encontraba una multitud de personas que esperaban con ansias una pelea entre el más nuevo de sus integrantes y uno delos mejores magos que tenían. Sin embargo una joven castaña estaba caminando entre el gentío realizando apuestas que obviamente la beneficiarían a ella y como era de esperar una gran mayoría estaba de lado de su joven promesa, sin embargo el maestro realizo una apuesta a favor del joven aspirante.

Una vez terminadas todas las apuestas el maestro del gremio se dirigió al centro del campo para hacer su papel como réferi de la pelea ¨muy bien mocosos, las reglas son simples, el combate termina cuando uno de los dos ya no pueda continuar, no permitiré ataques fatales entendido!¨ exclamo el pequeño duendecillo con un rostro serio, ambos rubios no se molestaron en contestar y solo dieron un asentimiento con la cabeza.

¨bien entonces, puedes comenzar¨ anuncio el maestro retirándose del campo de batalla con un salto hacia atrás.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de la boca de Makarov, el joven cicatrizado se lanzó al ataque esperando sorprender al nuevo y humillarlo por su arrogancia…que ironía, no obstante, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto solo se movió a un lado evitando de manera segura el golpe, el joven mago se detuvo unos segundos a analizar a su oponente, no era más que un niño de máximo quince años, no debería tener la capacidad de esquivar su golpe así de fácil, ya que, aunque no fue su velocidad máxima, estaba seguro no que no debería ni siquiera haberlo visto, decidió que fue puramente suerte, así que corrió en dirección del Uzumaki una vez más, esta vez su velocidad había incrementado.

Naruto que estaba parado mirando al mocoso engreído, vio como este se aproximaba de nuevo, pero noto que era más rápido que la última vez, (que bueno) pensó (hubiera sido una decepción si lo anterior fuera su velocidad máxima) decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos de lado, Naruto desapareció en un borrón de velocidad y la carrera del mago se vio interrumpida por un puño incrustándose profundamente en su rostro. Naruto reapareció a unos metros de su posición original sosteniendo su mano con una mueca de dolor.

¨(Kurama, que fue eso?)¨ Pregunto por su compañero zorruno.

¨ **(mmm…parece que aunque te recuperaste de tus lesiones ahora eres extremadamente frágil, básicamente eres un recipiente de cristal conteniendo un poder infinito)** ¨ respondió el zorro después de meditarlo durante unos segundos.

¨(tch…puedes curarlo?)¨ cuestiono de nuevo el Uzumaki.

¨ **(claro que puedo, la pregunta es: puedes soportar el dolor?)** ¨ contesto y pregunto devuelta el kitsune.

¨(hmp, he recibido peores)¨ dijo el Uzumaki haciendo que el zorro solo soltara una risa oscura ante los viejos recuerdos.

Ajeno a la conversación que se llevaba en el interior del niño, el joven mago del rayo se levantaba lentamente del suelo donde había sido arrojado tras el golpe del Uzumaki, una mueca de dolor e ira estaba plantada en su rostro ahora moreteado. No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera el niño logro moverse mucho más rápido que él, a tal punto de que ni siquiera lo vio venir hasta que sintió el golpe y eso solo lo llenaba de rabia.

¨que fue eso maldito mocoso!¨ pregunto el mago del rayo en voz alta, el resto del publico esperando con anticipación la respuesta.

¨ah-ah-ahhh~ un buen mago nunca revela sus trucos¨ dijo Naruto moviendo un dedo a manera de burla, sin embargo esa frase no podía sonar más correcta en este mundo.

¨así que son simples trucos eh?¨ murmuro el joven cicatrizado levantándose del suelo con un poco de dificultad ¨entonces solo tengo que desenmascararte!¨ exclamo, abalanzándose contra el rubio con bigotes a su máxima velocidad, preparo su puño derecho en un golpe demoledor que estaba seguro no podría esquivar y el mago rubio acertó, Naruto no esquivo el golpe, solo lo bloqueo con la palma de su mano como si no fuera nada.

¨eres rápido niño, pero no es suficiente¨ declaro Naruto antes de soltar un gancho al hígado que levanto al mago levemente del suelo y lo hizo escupir sangre y saliva, antes de caer inconsciente. El rubio con bigotes solo se quedó en medio del claro, sin darse cuenta como la audiencia lo miraba estupefacta, su atención se centraba en su puño que utilizo para noquear al niño rubio que parecía haberse roto como una pieza delicada de porcelana.

¨(esto será problemático)¨ pensó para sí mismo con molestia, esto requeriría reposo para sanar y esa era una de las cosas que menos le gustaba en el mundo.

* * *

 **Con la multitud, unos momentos antes**

Ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail esperaba ese desenlace y por lo tanto aun no podían salir de su sorpresa al ver como el nieto del maestro, uno de los magos de clase S más jóvenes era vencido fácilmente por el nuevo integrante de su cofradía.

¨eso significa que gane, no es así viejo?¨ pregunto Naruto volviéndose a donde estaba el pequeño maestro que lo miraba de forma analítica.

¨si, así es mocoso¨ declaro Makarov, su voz se escuchaba claramente por todo el claro, y solo unos segundos más tarde, la multitud rugió en vítores por su nueva y poderosa adición, las masas no se hicieron esperar y rápidamente rodearon al pequeño y lindo rubio según las chicas para bombardearlo con una cantidad imposible de preguntas.

¨qué tan fuerte eres?¨ pregunto una cabeza roja con cautela.

¨hey rubio, cuántos años tienes?¨ coqueteo una peliblanca con una voz seductora.

¨qué tipo de magia usas?¨ cuestiono un azabache, interesado en la respuesta.

¨de dónde eres?¨una niña de cabellos azules indago con curiosidad.

¨tienes primas?¨ un peli-azul, notoriamente más viejo que los demás pregunto.

¨a qué hora sales por el pan?¨ una niña grito desde atrás de la multitud, por lo que solo pudo ver unos cabellos castaños y ondulados.

Dentro de toda la muchedumbre, esas fueron unas de las pocas preguntas que logro escuchar, hasta que todos fueron enmudecidos por el grito de un cierto peli-rosa.

¨Naruto, pelea con migo!¨ rugió el pequeño niño, que aparentaba tener trece años, no obstante, el rubio solo desvió el ataque sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo y como resultado el niño con fuego en su puños se estrelló contra la tierra quedando fuera de combate. El maestro, abriéndose paso entre sus hijos llamo la atención del rubio Uzumaki.

¨parece que hay más en ti de lo que dejas ver mocoso, ciertamente eres capaz de poseer la clase S, sin embargo hasta que el consejo no lo apruebe no podrás subir a tal rango, hasta entonces serás un mago de la clase A, queda claro?¨ explico y pregunto el maestro con voz seria.

¨tan claro como el agua viejo¨ respondió juguetonamente el Uzumaki, sin darle mucha importancia.

¨muy bien, Bixlow lleva a Laxus a la enfermería¨ llamo el maestro a un joven de cabello azul que parecía incapaz de mantener su lengua dentro de su boca ¨ Ahora podemos continuar donde lo dejamos!¨ exclamo el maestro y todos vitorearon felices por poder continuar con su celebración.

* * *

Una vez estando dentro del gremio, Naruto procedió a presentarse de una manera más personal con los integrantes de la cofradía y después de unos minutos decidió que era suficiente, así que se fue a sentar a la barra donde pidió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó a beberlo tranquilamente.

¨entonces, cuántos años tienes rubiecito?¨ pregunto la ´sensual´ voz de una albina con ojos azules que vestía un traje de gótica lolita que revelaba un poco de su escote, al igual que dejaba al descubierto su tonificado abdomen.

¨mmm…tengo quince¨ respondió el rubio antes de dar un trago a su bebida, realmente estaba muy confundido con el asunto de su edad pero ya lo resolvería luego.

¨Oh! Que coincidencia, yo igual tengo quince años, dime no te interesaría dar un paseo por la ciudad?, ya sabes puedo ser tu guía¨ sugirió la albina con una sonrisa seductora, acercándose lentamente al rostro del Uzumaki, sin embargo, antes de lograr su cometido, una peli-roja la sujeto del hombro impidiéndole avanzar más.

¨Strauss, deja de molestar al nuevo, que no vez que le disgusta tu presencia?¨ regaño la niña que portaba un peto de caballero y una falda azul marino, que miraba a la ya mencionada Strauss con desaprobación.

¨como si fueras mejor pettanko, a nadie le gusta que vallas por ahí corriendo gritando lo que es correcto y lo que no¨ devolvió la ojiazul con el ceño fruncido, su anterior sonrisa desaparecida y reemplazada por una mueca de irritación.

Naruto que estaba sentado tranquilamente en su taburete, miraba con nerviosismo al par de chicas excitables que discutían a su lado, conocía muy bien la furia femenina y realmente no quería quedar en el fuego cruzado, así que de manera inteligente decidió que escabullirse era la mejor opción, sin embargo, antes de lograr su objetivo, la albina problemática le lanzo una mirada fulminante que lo congelo en su lugar.

¨er…en realidad, quería agradecerte, según me conto el maestro, tú y tus hermanos fueron quienes me encontraron y me trajeron al gremio, así que gracias, Mirajane cierto?¨ dijo Naruto con una sonrisa calida y amable que hizo que las mejillas de la albina se colorearan de un rosa palido.

¨no fue nada¨ Mirajane murmuro levemente y bajando la mirada pareciendo bastante avergonzada.

¨bueno, quiero agradecerle personalmente a tus hermanos, así que si me disculpan¨ el rubio se excusó y se fue en busca de las otras dos melenas blancas, caminando por el gremio se encamino a una mesa donde vio a sus objetivos.

¨hey, que tal niños¨ saludo el rubio con un gesto de la mano, estudiando a los integrantes del pequeño grupo de tres, se dio cuenta de que cierto peli-rosa fogoso se encontraba ahí junto con un gato azul.

¨oh, hola Naruto-san, hemos estado bien, y tu?¨ saludo una pequeña niña de no más de doce años, con el cabello corto hasta la barbilla y del mismo color perlado que el de su hermana, ella también tenía los ojos de un color azul profundo y vestía con un lindo vestido de color rosa.

¨he estado bien¨ respondió Naruto con las manos detrás de su nuca y con una brillante sonrisa ¨solo quería agradecerles por cuidar de mi¨ dijo Naruto

¨no fue nada, además, estoy segura que hubieras hecho lo mismo¨ desestimo la niña con una sonrisa amable en su rostro..

¨no seríamos hombres si no te hubiéramos ayudado¨ agrego el único varón de los tres hermanos Strauss, la pequeña niña quería decirle a su hermano que ella no era un hombre, pero solo soltó un suspiro decepcionado.

¨de todos modos muchas gracias, Elfman, Lisanna, y quien eres tú?¨ Naruto le pregunto al niño de cabello rosado después de darse cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

¨yo soy Natsu y este es Happy¨ se presentó el peli-rosa con una sonrisa colmilluda señalando al gato azul que estaba sentado a su lado.

¨AYE!¨ exclamo el gato a modo de saludo.

¨ese gato habla?¨ pregunto Naruto con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

¨si, genial no!?¨ respondió el niño colmilludo.

¨si, pero los veré luego chicos, tengo que hablar con el maestro, por cierto, un gusto conocerlos, Natsu, Happy¨ se despidió Naruto empezando a caminar en la dirección general del maestro de las hadas.

¨nos vemos luego¨ se despidieron todos agitando sus manos alegremente.

¨(bueno, eso fue mejor de lo que espere, escapar de esas niñas ruidosas fue un trabajo fácil, lo único bueno que saque de ese entrenamiento)¨ pensó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica y amarga, pero decidió ignorar sus recuerdos deprimente y dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el pequeño anciano bebiendo de un tarro de cerveza sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

¨entonces, maestro, que se supone que hare ahora?¨ pregunto Naruto una vez que se encontraba frente al anciano.

¨acompáñame a mi oficina¨ respondió el maestro de Fairy Tail comenzando a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso del gremio.

¨entonces…¨ comenzó Naruto, esperando que el maestro le explicara lo que debe hacer ahora.

¨toma esto, son doscientos cincuenta Jewels, suficientes para pagar una habitación de hotel por unos días… y para algo de ropa que te hace falta¨ dijo el Makarov entregándole un saco con el dinero mencionado.

¨wow, supongo que tendré que pagarlo con misiones gratis¨ adivino Naruto tomando el bolso de dinero.

¨efectivamente¨ respondió el maestro de las hadas.

¨bueno, tan pronto como me encuentre en un estado favorable pagare esto¨ dijo Naruto, calculando el peso de la bolsa en su mano.

¨qué quieres decir?¨ pregunto Makarov intrigado.

¨digamos que no me encuentro en mi mejor momento, así que espero poner bajo control todo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, ya sabe, podría resultar peligroso que ande por ahí con mi poder fuera de control¨ respondió Naruto sin entrar en muchos detalles, la verdad es que su cuerpo se encuentra en un estado de extrema fragilidad y no podría soportar las exigencias de su poder.

¨bien entonces, ve y compra algo de ropa, hay una tienda a dos cuadras de aquí¨ dijo Makarov prácticamente echándolo de su oficina.

¨como sea, supongo que solo comprare unas ropas nuevas…¨ murmuro el Uzumaki caminando hacia la salida del gremio.

 **Y bueno eso es el primer capítulo de mi historia, es pero que les guste y la apoyen, y aquí algunos detalles que son dignos de mención:**

 **1.-Ah pasado 1 año desde el fin de la cuarta gran guerra ninja, Kaguya nunca apareció y Madara se chingo a todos con el Tsukuyomi infinito.**

 **2.-Naru siempre ha tenido una personalidad más reservada que el que se vio en el canon, esto tiene una razón, y no, no es porque los aldeanos lo golpeaban a diario.**

 **La personalidad de Naru es un poco más apática, y ligeramente paranoica pero normalmente actuara como un idiota.**

 **Bueno este es el prólogo de mi historia espero que la disfruten**

 **Pd: seria de mucha ayuda tener a un beta reader, manda un PM si estas interesado!**

 **Jaa ne!**


	2. Capitulo I: La vida entre las hadas 1

**Este capítulo está escrito en primera persona (perspectiva de Naru)**

 **¡YO! mina, segundo capítulo reescrito de la historia, disfruta los cambios!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ya Hiro Mashima, respectivamente**

Personajes hablando "que es lo que quieres"

Personajes pensando (uhhh ... mujer problemática)

Bijuu / Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más depende de mi¨**

Bijuu / Bestia pensando **(MMM ... Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad de nuevo)**

Jutsu / Magia **Rasengan!**

Accion [suspiro]

Notas del autor / **Aclaraciones ((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

* * *

 **Parque de Magnolia: puerta sur Martes 14/05/x780**

Han pasado dos meses desde que me uní al gremio de Fary Tail, desafortunadamente solo he podido reposar en cama debido a mis lesiones que aún no puedo sanar; parece que mi sistema de Chakra fue severamente dañado al punto en el que no permite que mi Chakra fluya de manera correcta y eso impide mi recuperación, Kurama está trabajando en ello pero tardara un poco más de tiempo. Logre encontrar asilo en una pequeña posada no muy lejos del gremio y he estado pagando mi hospedaje con el dinero que me dio el viejo Makarov, sin embargo, gracias a al siempre útil **Kagebunshin no Jutsu** , pude completar algunas tareas menos exigentes y ahorrar el dinero de las recompensas para mi comida y otras necesidades básicas, aunque al principio tuve problemas con el idioma, resulta que, mientras que el habla es el mismo, la escritura no lo es, afortunadamente no es nada que un poco de estudio y unos cuantos clones de sombra no pudieran resolver.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos decidí dar un paseo por el parque de la ciudad, siempre he detestado quedarme en cama sin la posibilidad de hacer nada más que reposar, de todos modos, me sería útil conocer donde vivo actualmente. Según me contó Makarov, este lugar se llama Magnolia, una ciudad al este de Fiore, que es un reino en el continente de Earthland, lugar donde solo el dieciséis por ciento de la población nace con la capacidad de usar la magia o en palabras más técnicas, la capacidad de aprovechar el Ethernano presente en todo el mundo muy similar a lo que puedo hacer en el **Sennin mode**.

Caminando por el parque central me di cuenta de lo resplandeciente que era la atmósfera del lugar, siempre fui uno para disfrutar de la calma y la paz, así que este lugar ya empezaba a gustarme, sin embargo, mi mente me dirigió a esa persona que nunca pude superar, aquella con la que tenía planeado pasar el resto de mi vida y traer de vuelta al mundo a los Uzumaki, mi expresión paso a ser sombría por los amargos recuerdos que nunca podré olvidar.

¨sucede algo?¨ me pregunto una voz vagamente familiar.

¨uhm?¨ murmure, dándome la vuelta para encontrarme con una chica de cabellos castaños que estaba seguro había visto en algún lugar ¨no es nada…Cana Alberona cierto?¨ respondí cuando recordé el nombre de la chica de las apuestas.

¨ese es mi nombre¨ contesto con una sonrisa pícara, que cambio a una más calmada ¨te vi pasar y parecías muy triste¨ hablo suavemente.

¨nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte¨ desestime sacudiendo mi cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

¨no te creo¨ la niña me miro con una expresión en blanco ¨sé cuándo las personas me mienten Uzumaki¨ dijo juguetonamente, señalándome con un dedo acusador.

¨eso es así? Dime, como sabes cuando las personas te mienten Alberona?¨ cuestione con una sonrisa cada vez más grande, esta niña era divertida.

¨secretos del oficio señor¨ respondió negando con un dedo.

¨uhm…y si quiero contratar sus…servicios?¨ pregunte nuevamente, mi sonrisa paso a tener un humor más oscuro por las implicaciones.

¨ummm…eso te saldrá muy caro¨ respondió con una mano en su barbilla en una pose pensativa.

Sin resistirlo más solté unas pequeñas carcajadas por la inocencia de la chica, ahhh como envidio eso de los niños. Ella me miraba de manera extraña por mi repentina diversión, limpiándome una pequeña lagrima que se escapó, decidí recompensar a la niña por alegrarme el día.

¨qué te parece un helado¨ pregunte alegremente.

¨que sea de tres sabores¨ decreto con un tono que no dejaba lugar a discusión.

¨hai, hai, tres sabores será¨ dije encaminándome a una heladería cercana con una pequeña sonrisa, había olvidado el sentimiento de la verdadera alegría.

 **Ya en la heladería**

Cuando encontré una mesa que me resultaba agradable, camine hacia ella y me senté con Cana frente a mí. Una camarera vino a nosotros para tomar nuestros pedidos, yo solo pedí un simple helado de limón mientras que mi compañera pidió uno de chocolate, vainilla y fresa, una vez cumplido su deber, la camarera se marchó para ordenar nuestros pedidos.

¨así que dime Naruto, que te preocupa?¨ pregunto mientras lamia su helado que recién le habían entregado.

¨ahhh¨ suspire sabiendo que no iba a abandonarlo hasta que le contara ¨no es nada solo recordaba viejos tiempos, nada de qué preocuparse¨ asegure sin entrar en muchos detalles.

¨y que recordabas¨ insistió sin prestar mucha atención a mis intentos para evadir el tema.

¨nada de tu incumbencia¨ respondí, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

Parpadeando por la grosera respuesta, la niña solo levanto la vista de su helado para mirarme a los ojos, no parecía afligida o insultada, solo me miraba fijamente intentando descifrar lo que pensaba.

¨lo siento si me entrometí en algo que no debía¨ se disculpó sinceramente.

¨ahhh [suspiro] está bien, solo tenías curiosidad, pero preferiría no hablar sobre eso¨ acepte sus disculpas sin querer ahondar más en el tema ¨pero dime, como es la vida en Fairy Tail¨ cambie de tema a algo que esperaba fuera más agradable.

¨es genial! Todos son muy graciosos, un poco ruidosos pero te encariñas de eso, además Fairy Tail no sería Fairy Tail si sus miembros fuera tranquilos no?¨ respondió alegremente, aparentemente habiendo olvidado la discusión anterior.

¨ya veo, suena interesante… pero, porque Fairy Tail, quiero decir, las hadas tienen cola?¨ pregunte con curiosidad.

¨no lo sabemos, por eso se llama así, según el maestro, ese nombre representa la eterna aventura para averiguar si las hadas tienen cola¨ respondió con un tono de sabiduría que una niña de su edad no debería tener y con unas gafas de quien sabe dónde saco.

¨okeyyy¨ respondí con una cara en blanco ¨pero cuando lo pones así tiene sentido¨ dije pensativamente con una mano en mi barbilla.

¨y dime qué clase de magia usas¨ pregunto la Alberona con curiosidad.

¨es una magia… perdida? Si, que solo la gente de mi pueblo podía usar¨ respondí sudando nerviosamente, pues no me esperaba esa pregunta ¨hace calor no crees?¨ pregunte estúpidamente tratando de desviar su atención.

¨no, yo creo que es un buen clima¨ respondió secamente ¨hay algo que no me cuentas Uzumaki¨ mirándome con sospecha.

¨jajaja nah, porque debería ocultarte algo, es solo que de donde yo vengo el clima es más frio¨ use una excusa patética, pero fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

¨hmp, bien pero no podrás ocultarlo para siempre señor¨ me contesto con una mirada acalorada y señalándome acusadoramente.

¨Hai! Ojou-sama¨ respondí con un saludo militar fingido.

¨así es mi noble siervo, a partir de ahora seré tu Ojou-sama!¨ exclamo la castaña, con un pie sobre la mesa, mirando apasionadamente al horizonte.

¨so-solo estaba jugando…¨ dije con una gota de sudor bajando por mi frente, esta niña es muy volátil.

¨ohhh y yo que me había emocionado¨ hablo decepcionada.

¨bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo Cana, pero debo volver, ya sabes, asuntos de reposo y todo eso¨ me despedí con una sonrisa amable y salí del establecimiento.

¨jaa ne Naruto!¨ logre escuchar a Cana responder alegremente ¨Naruto! maldito, no pagaste la cuenta!¨ antes de que exclamara furiosa, no podía permitirme más gastos con el poco dinero que me quedaba.

 **Pocos días después**

Era un sábado por la mañana y me encontraba en la sala del gremio, más específicamente en el tablero de misiones, hace poco Kurama me había dado el visto bueno para poder realizar misiones más exigentes, según dice el zorro gruñón, mi recuperación se encuentra en un sesenta/setenta por ciento, por lo que debería estar bien que hiciera una misiones más emocionantes.

¨veamos, que sería bueno para empezar hoy?... quizá… esto…y esto… y esto, si supongo que será suficiente para empezar¨ dije para luego ir a la barra a presentarle las misiones a Jane para que las selle.

¨ara?! Porque tantas? Y tú solo! Las misiones que tomaste piden explícitamente a un equipo!¨ exclamo sorprendida la camarera.

¨yare, yare, tu confía en mí, me hare cargo¨ dije evitando sus preocupaciones, siempre he sido más que suficiente para este tipo de encargos.

¨estas seguro?¨ pregunto con preocupación, yo solo asentí con la cabeza, ella viendo que no declinaría solo soltó un suspiro y sello las misiones ¨está bien, solo ten cuidado quieres?¨.

¨lo que tú digas mamá!¨ exclame saliendo del gremio evitando la expresión molesta de Jane.

 **((Con el original))**

Me dirigí al puerto donde un marinero de nombre Zoro quería que limpiara sus naves, que eran ocho en total, no hace falta decir que para cualquier persona normal eso sería una tarea imposible, afortunadamente nunca he sido normal. Zoro creyó que le estaba jugando un tipo de broma cuando me presente solo al trabajo, sin embargo y para su sorpresa le asegure que yo era más que suficiente para completar el trabajo, el marinero aun renuente decidió hacer una apuesta: si lograba completar la misión en un tiempo menor a las cuatro horas me quedaría con una de sus naves y si no cumplía con el tiempo acordado, haría el trabajo gratis y aparte le pagaría la recompensa de la misión, no hace falta decir que fue muy injusto de mi parte, quiero decir, el pobre hombre no conoce las maravillas de las que es capaz Uzumaki Naruto. Gracias a la ayuda de varios cientos de clones logre completar la tarea en tres horas de las cuatro acordadas, por lo que me lleve mi recompensa y una nace de nombre Perla Negra, supuestamente esta maldito pero nada que pudiese preocuparme.

 **((Con un clon))**

Mi misión era ser un mesero en un restaurant popular de la ciudad, obviamente se requería un equipo para realizar el trabajo, sin embargo le asegure al gerente que yo sería más que suficiente. Aparentemente los meseros no pudieron asistir por que se contagiaron de una rara enfermedad, así que yo y unos cuantos clones nos haremos cargo.

Eran casi las diez de la mañana por lo que no había muchos clientes, así que el trabajo no era muy ajetreado por lo que decidí que aumentaría el ritmo de las cosas, llame a uno de mis clones que parecía bastante aburrido y le ordene que se trasformara en Narumi, el clon pareció entender la idea así que en una bocanada de humo dejo de existir una réplica de Uzumaki Naruto para dar paso a Narumi Uzumaki. Ella era una versión femenina de nosotros creada para el engaño y mi famoso **Oiroke no Jutsu** , ella se paró en la puerta atrayendo al público masculino y femenino por igual.

No hace falta decir que el restaurant estuvo lleno hasta el final e incluso hubo algunos clientes que se fueron con las manos vacías pues se habían acabado los ingredientes para la comida, el gerente estaba más que extasiado por lo que me dio un bonus por mi excelente desempeño, así que después de terminar mi trabajo fui a la posada a dejar el dinero y me disipé.

 **((Con otro clon))**

Mi trabajo era bastante simple en realidad, debido a que los camiones de traslado no se habían presentado, solo tenía que mover la madera que un grupo de leñadores taló en los bosques cercanos de Magnolia, hasta su refinería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, la paga no fue mucha pero no había otro trabajo que me llamara la atención por lo que solo tome la recompensa y me marche a la posada para luego disiparme.

 **((Con el original))**

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Magnolia con dirección a la posado donde me hospedo, sin embargo, a mitad de camino recibí los recuerdos del clon que se encargó de transportar madera, otro cliente satisfecho a la cuenta, eso solo dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro, entre más reconocimiento tenga más serán las personas que pidan exclusivamente mis servicios y más será el dinero que gane. Camine durante otro rato, el medio día había pasado hace unas horas y según la posición del sol, eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde por lo que decidí ir al lago Siliora para dar una pequeña caminata y evitar el aburrimiento de estar encerrado en mi cuarto.

Apreciando la belleza del paisaje que ofrecía el lago Siliora no me di cuenta de que casi había pasado tres horas ahí recostado, no obstante, recibí las memorias de otro grupo de clones que se encargaron de atender el restaurant. Al parecer Narumi iba a ser muy solicitada en un futuro cercano, eso solo aumentaba las ganancias que caerían a mi bolsillo. Con todas las misiones habría ganado un total de trescientos veintisiete Jewels, supongo que eso será más que suficiente para vivir por mí mismo.

Fui a la posada para empacar mis cosas, así mañana poder mudar a un lugar tranquilo en un bosque cercano, había estado tramitando el permiso para eso durante la semana pasada y solo queda construir mi casa para poder moverme de la posada. **Mokuton** es increíblemente útil para estas situaciones, fácilmente podre crear una casa cómoda para vivir por un largo tiempo.

 **Mansión Uzumaki: cuarto de Naruto Domingo 26/05/x780**

Han pasado ocho días desde que efectué mi mudanza al bosque a las afueras de Magnolia, sin ningún tipo de problema pude crear una casa un poco más grande de lo que necesito, quizá use más Chakra de lo que necesitaba y use demasiado mi imaginación. Dejando ese tema de lado, no pude evitar extrañar la aguas termales bastante abundantes en la tierra de fuego, lo único bueno de ese lugar, como sea, parece que esas cosas no son tan abundantes aquí, pero según essa chica caballero, Erza si mal no recuerdo, ahí un lugar llamado Hosenka, famoso por su baños termales, pero no quería hacer un viaje solo para tomar un baño así que con un poco más de Chakra y manipulación de la tierra cree un Osen para mí mismo, quizá sea un poco exagerado pero puedo darme esos lujos.

Ahora me dirijo a la sala del gremio con la esperanza de encontrar una misión más difícil de las que he estado tomando últimamente, estas me resultan muy aburridas pues son básicamente rango pesar de que me generan mucha ganancias no vale la pena, además, estoy seguro que los trabajos más difíciles me darán recompensas que podrían igualar lo que gano con muchas de rango D. En un tema aparte, aparentemente he roto un record sobre hacer la mayor cantidad de misiones en una semana e incluso en un mes, además de que Narumi ahora es una camarera oficial de Fairy Tail, me estoy haciendo rico y ni siquiera lo estoy intentando.

* * *

Cuando llegue al gremio todo era un alboroto como siempre, di un saludo rápido a las personas que me topaba en el camino y una cálida sonrisa a Jane-chan, oh que mujer más bella es ella, rápidamente me dirigí al tablero de misiones y busque el trabajo más difícil disponible, no me importa la paga ni el lugar, solo quiero algo que me estimule y me saque de esta tortura llamada aburrimiento. Despues de unos minutos de ardua búsqueda pude encontrar algo que parecía bastante llamativo, la tome y fui a la barra para sellarla, no obstante, para mi mala o buena suerte, el viejo Makarov estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo un tarro de cerveza así que cuando vio el volante de la misión me llamo la atención.

¨estas seguro de tomar este trabajo muchacho? Parece muy dificil¨ dijo el anciano con una voz llena de seriedad.

¨si, es lo único que parece levemente llamativo, además me estoy aburriendo con esos trabajos tan simples¨ le respondí con desdén, una simple cacería de criaturas mágicas no me mataría.

¨estaría más tranquilo si fueras acompañado aunque sea solo en esta misión, no me gustaría que murieras en tu primera misión de verdad, pero si todo sale bien podrás tomar más trabajos como este¨ explico el maestro de las hadas con un poco de burla.

¨supongo que no me quedad de otro, así que dime viejo, quien crees que sería un buen compañero para esta misión?¨ pregunte, ignorando su anterior burla.

¨mmm…Erza puede ser una buena opción, después de todo ella es una maga de clase S, además de que esta libre ahora¨ dijo el maestro mirando en la dirección donde se encontraba la maga peli-roja sentada en una mesa degustando un pastel de fresa, me di cuenta que ella suele comer muchos de esos.

¨si, ella parece bastante fuerte, bien, está decidido!¨ declare, chocando mi puño derecho contra la palma de mi mano izquierda.

¨que está decidido?¨ pregunto una nueva voz familiar.

¨uh? nada, nada, solo un trabajo que hare¨ respondí con un poco de nerviosismo, no sabía por qué, pero no quería estar del lado malo de esta chica.

¨ummm? Y de que se trata esta misión que te tiene muy emocionado¨ volvió a cuestionar, esta vez parecía sospechar algo.

¨nada impresionante, solo una cacería de monstruos¨ conteste en voz baja, empezando a temer a esta chica que de repente adopto una sonrisa muy escalofriante.

¨iras acompañado no es cierto?¨ preguntó retóricamente ya sabiendo la respuesta, mi futuro previsible no pintaba nada bueno.

¨uh… si?¨ respondí, sonando más como si estuviera preguntado.

¨y puedo saber quién será tu compañero y por qué no me lo querías decir?¨ cuestiono nuevamente, la sonrisa escalofriante volviéndose enfermizamente dulce, su voz contenía tanta dulzura que era aterrador.

¨Erza¨ hablo el maestro desde la barra, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

¨(maldito anciano!)¨ maldije mentalmente, este viejo estúpido me acaba de meter en un lio sin escapatoria.

¨y por qué Erza específicamente? es acaso que quieres pasar tiempo a solas con ella?¨ me pregunto acercándose a mi rostro con los ojos aun cerrados para dar esa sonrisa maligna, sus celos no pasaron desapercibidos para mí, pero en el momento es lo que menos importa.

¨jejeje…no en realidad, el maestro fue quien me recomendó ir con ella¨ explique empezando a sudar nerviosamente.

¨bien entonces, yo también iré!¨ exclamo emocionada, ya dirigiéndose a empacar sus cosas.

¨bailare en tu tumba viejo¨ le hable al maestro sin voltear a mirarlo.

¨y yo te esperare en el infierno mocoso¨ respondió con alegría.

¨supongo que solo me queda esperar que esto no se salga de control¨ murmure, caminando cabizbajo hacia la salida del gremio.

¨alégrate muchacho, al menos tienes buena compañía!¨ exclamo con un movimiento de cejas sugerente.

¨como sea, creo que iré a buscar a Erza¨ declare, para luego ir hacia la mesa donde estaba la caballero ¨yo! Erza, voy a salir a una misión y el maestro pensó que sería una buena idea si me acompañaras, que piensas?¨ pregunte rápidamente y con impaciencia.

¨qué clase de misión seria esa?¨ cuestiono levantando la vista de su postre.

¨vamos a exterminar a un grupo de…¨ me detuve a leer el nombre de las criaturas que se suponía debía asesinar ¨Wyverms que están molestando a un pueblo a las afueras de las montañas cercanas a las ruinas antiguas¨ dije con una sonrisa forzada.

¨he oído que los Wyverms son abundantes en esas zonas, estas seguro de hacer esto?¨pregunto con un poco de preocupación en su voz.

¨claro! Eres una maga de rango S, tenemos a Mira que es una maga muy buena por lo que he oído y al gran yo!¨ respondí alegremente, tratando de ocultar lo mal que me sonaba eso.

¨Mira también va?¨ pregunto con una ceja alzada.

¨se invitó sola, no preguntes¨ conteste con un rostro en blanco.

¨bien, solo iré a preparar mis cosas¨ Erza acepto finalmente, levantándose de su asiento para luego salir del gremio.

¨tengo un mal presentimiento…¨ murmure viendo cómo se marchaba la peli-roja, aun con la sonrisa falsa en mi rostro.

* * *

Una vez fuera del gremio, me dirigí a mi nueva ´mansión´ para recoger provisiones necesarias para la misión y después de eso fui a la estación de trenes para reunirme con mi equipo, como no tenía muchas cosas fui el primero en llegar, así que me senté a esperar a mis compañeras, pero me sorprendí demasiado cuando vi a Erza llegar con un carrito lleno de maletas de equipaje, estoy bastante seguro de que esta misión no tomara más de tres días aun en el peor de los casos, pero ella parecía llevar provisiones para un mes entero.

¨no te preocupes, es normal en ella ser exagerada¨ hablo la voz de Mirajane desde detrás mío.

¨Mira, estas lista?¨ pregunte a la recién llegada.

¨si!¨ exclamo con una brillante sonrisa.

¨Erza…olvídalo, sé que estas lista¨ dije, recibiendo a cambio solo un asentimiento de parte de la peli-roja.

Momentos más tarde abordamos un tren que nos llevaría a Hargeon Town, fue un viaje tranquilo por decir lo menos, hubo una ligera charla, principalmente para explicarle a la Strauss el objetivo de la misión, una vez acabado el recorrido en tren, tomamos un carruaje que nos llevaría directamente a las ruinas antiguas.

Una vez en el lugar, fuimos con el líder del pueblo para que nos diera los detalles exactos de la misión, según sabían los Wyverms bajaban de las montañas durante ciertas temporadas para cazar y comer, hasta ahora llevan diecisiete víctimas humanas, con eso aclaro, mis compañeras y yo fuimos a la posición general donde se encontraba el nido de las bestias mágicas. Dentro de la montaña todo estaba muy oscuro por lo que Mira y Erza utilizaron una lacrima de iluminación, esto pudo ser una buena o mala decisión dependiendo de la persona a la que preguntes, ya que, el ahora iluminado lugar se mostraba infestado de Wyverms, ya sean maduros o crías, solo podía sentirme muy emocionado por la carnicería que se avecinaba.

¨bueno, esto resulto ser más interesante de lo que pensaba¨ dije con entusiasmo.

¨cómo puedes estar emocionado! Estamos rodeados y son demasiados!¨ exclamo Erza con preocupación en su voz.

¨tranquila Er-chan, si lo que te preocupan son los números…Déjame arreglarlo!¨ dije, para después crear una docena de clones que vinieron a la existencia en bocanadas de humo.

¨ustedes seis con Erza¨ dije señalando a un grupo de clones ¨ustedes con Mira, no se separen y manténganlas a salvo!¨ ordene con severidad en mi voz.

¨HAI!¨ fue el grito colectivo de los clones que se separaron en grupos, cada uno al lado de una de las chicas.

¨bien, que empiece la fiesta!¨ grite, con una sonrisa que envió escalofríos a las miembros femeninas del grupo, aunque a una le resulto… excitante.

 **Con Naruto**

Con impaciencia me lance contra un grupo de Wyverms y comencé a saciar mi sed de sangre. Un grupo de bestias que se encontraba en el medio de la cueva fueron los desafortunados elegidos para ser mis primeras víctimas, con Chakra **Fuuton** cree una onda expansiva al momento de mi aterrizaje, lo suficientemente poderosa como para alejar a las bestias de mí, una vez en el suelo convoque un Tanto de uno de mis tantos sellos de almacenamiento tatuados en mi cuerpo, este fue infundido con Chakra de viento y empecé a destazar a todas las bestias que se encontraban a mi alcance. Una de las pobres criaturas ladas fue degollada y cayo sin siquiera saber cuándo murió, otra fue atravesada por mi cuchilla en el estómago y otras más intento morderme el cráneo con sus afilados dientes, desafortunadamente para él/ella, fui mucho más rápido y rápidamente inserte mi espada en la cuenca de su ojo izquierdo llegando hasta su cerebro, más y más de los Wyverms caían a cada minuto que pasaba, sin embargo, empezaba aburrirme, así que me retire de la batalla dejando confundidas a las criaturas, meditando un poco mi curso de acción rápidamente decidí que esto no era suficiente así que solo lo acabaría rápidamente.

Con eso, me lance de nuevo a la batalla, esta vez con un **Rasengan** en cada mano e impacte uno en el estómago del Wyverm que se encontraba enfrente de mí, mientras que con un giro inverso de 180 grados impacte el otro en el hocico de otro que se encontraba al lado, revolviendo sus entrañas y sus sesos respectivamente, una vez esos dos derribados, cree un clon que me lanzo a otra criatura y en el camino cree un **Chidori** que enterré donde supuse estaba el corazón de la bestia, siguiendo sus instintos, los demás Wyverms empezaron a huir, pero no podía permitir eso, por lo que con un Jutsu de rayo con efecto en área paraliza a las bestias fugitivas antes de eliminarlas cortándoles las cabezas del resto de sus cuerpos, de sus cuellos ahora decapitados salieron montones de sangre con un olor hediondo, bañándome no solo con el líquido espeso si no también con el apestoso olor.

¨bueno, creo que me deje llevar un poco…¨ murmure mirando el estado de mis ropas ¨…tendré que bañarme después de esto¨ dije para luego olerme a mí mismo ¨uhg! Apesto!¨

 **Con Erza**

Erza parecía bastante preocupada cuando el jefe salto a la boca del lobo…casi literalmente, pero viendo como una de esas bestias aladas se acercaba a ella, salte sacándola del camino de ser apuñalada por las garras de esas cosas.

¨concéntrate Er-chan, no estamos en el patio de recreo, el jefe estará bien¨ le asegure con severidad, no podía permitir que se distrajera por preocuparse por cosas sin importancia.

¨bien, más vale que regrese sin ningún rasguño, o lo lastimare mucho¨ amenazo la caballero y solo pude asentir nerviosamente, ahora depende del jefe.

Con eso la caballero, uso su magia **Requip** y convoco su **Kureha no Yoroi** que consistía en una armadura de color negro, con adornos de plata. Una característica distintiva son sus par de alas parecidas a las de un murciélago, alrededor del cuello hay un protector de cuello adornado por varias gemas, y mientras lleva puesta esta armadura su largo cabello escarlata está atado en una coleta alta con flequillos que enmarcan su rostro, tiene grandes hombreras, cada una compuesta por dos placas con bordes de plata, una encima de la otra. La pechera de borde plateado revela una gran cantidad de escote y vientre de Erza con placas que flanquean sus caderas y que llegan hasta su cintura muy grande, compuesta por placas muy largas con bordes plateados en forma de plumas y decoradas con cruces de plata. El saco deja al descubierto el frente del cuerpo de Erza, con su ingle cubierta por un indumento oscuro. Los delgados guanteletes vienen equipados con una protección prominente para sus manos, cada uno con diseños plateados. Las placas que protegen sus piernas tienen bordes afilados en sus muslos y rodillas, pero negras como el acero en sus grebas de metal.

¨Dios, ella se ve hermosa en eso¨ murmure perplejo por la vista de la diosa de pelo rojo delante mío…o debería decir demonio?

Con espada en mano y su armadura protegiéndola, Erza se lanzó a la refriega cortando y destazando a tantos Wyverms se encontraba, los clones la ayudamos con nuestros propios Tantos infundidos en Chakra **Fuuton** y así después de 20 minutos terminaron con su grupo de Wyverms.

¨bueno, creo que eso es todo¨ dije, mirando nuestro trabajo practico.

¨sup, parece que hemos terminado aquí¨ dijo uno de mis compañeros clones con desinteres.

¨bien, es hora de irnos!¨ declaro otro antes de disiparse en una nube de humo.

¨esperen! Donde esta Naru-¨ pero no termino por que los clones ya se habían disipado ¨Malditos!¨ exclamo una muy enojada pelirroja.

 **Con Mira**

La albina se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, parecía que ver al jefe en acción la había prendido, pero viéndola detenidamente, ella no estaba para nada mal, quizá el jefe algún día decida conquistar a esta belleza peliblanca. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me percate que uno de los Wyverms intentaba aplastar a Mira con una de sus patas, no obstante, uno de los demás clones se puso es su camino y fue aplastado en lugar de la pelibalnca.

¨OI! Mira, estamos en una misión, no te distraigas!¨ le reclamo un doppelganger del rubio.

¨oh! Lo siento!¨ la peliblanca exclamo con un rubor avergonzado.

¨como sea, será mejor que terminemos con esto, Erza ya termino su parte¨ anuncie, al recuperar las memorias de los clones que se quedaron con la peli-roja.

¨QUE!?¨ exclamo Mirajane con furia en su voz, sin darme cuenta ella me golpeó duramente en la mejilla acabando con mi triste existencia.

* * *

Cuando por fin termine de bañarme en un pequeño riachuelo que encontré por casualidad, oí pasos que solo indicaban que las chicas ya estaban aquí, rápidamente me puse mi pantalón esperando no traumatizar a las inocentes almas que poseían.

¨Narutowww¨ llamo Erza entrando al pequeño pasaje donde estaba…sin camisa, ella parecía bastante avergonzada de verme así.

¨si, Er-chan?¨ pregunte en un tono burlón, notando distraídamente como la albina me comía con la mirada, puede que haya perdido algunos años en apariencia, pero eso no hace que mi cuerpo este menos cincelado que cuando era un adulto.

¨Ponte tu camisa!¨ grito con un gigantesco rubor en su rostro tratando de apartar la mirada.

¨no, no lo hagas¨ murmuro Mirajane que parecía estar en un trance, sus mejillas también estaba teñidas de rosa, pero no parecía timida.

¨lamento decepcionarte, pero esta camisa me costó mucho¨ hable dirigiéndome a Mira que parecía abatida diferencia de Erza que parecía bastante aliviada ¨como sea, hay que salir de aquí¨ dije comenzando a caminar hacia ellas.

¨está bien…Naruto, que es eso?¨ pregunto la pelirroja con nerviosismo en su voz, Mirajane parecía igualmente temeroso y eso despertó mi curiosidad.

¨Uh? de que hablas?¨ dije dándome la vuelta solo para toparme con unos grandes orbes blancos, tan blancos que incluso emitían un leve resplandor ¨que es…esto?¨ me pregunte a mí mismo notando líneas azules que se sumergían en el mar de negro que era la oscuridad, quería acercarme más, pero mis instintos me hicieron saltar hacia atrás cuando me di cuenta de lo que era…un dragón.

Recuerdas a aquellas criaturas místicas que se dice están en la cima de la cadena alimenticia?, bueno, parece que en Earthland también tienen a sus propios dragones. Una enorme bestia que en toda su parte superior del cuerpo, está cubierto de escamas negras y redondas, que a su vez están decoradas por escamas con forma en espiral, de color azul. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, la cola interna y las piernas, son de color gris, y parece ser bastante suave. Posee una cabeza roma y redondeada con cuatro cuernos grandes y alargados que se extienden hacia atrás, y tiene ojos pequeños y brillantes blancos. Su boca está llena de dientes afilados, y por debajo una protuberancia alargada hacia abajo. Tiene unas enormes alas con placas que cubren todo su cuerpo, adquiriendo una formación que recuerda a las plumas de un pájaro. Su gran cola se divide en dos en su extremo, donde las placas negras desaparecen, y asume un doble aguijón como aspecto.

Era bastante irreal ver una de esas bestias legendarias que creía extintas, su tamaño era gigantesco y fácilmente podría rivalizar con mi forma Bijuu, ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto quién saldría ganador entre una pelea ¿Kurama o este dragón?.

 **¨estas bromeando cierto? Es obvio que yo ganaría¨** dijo Kurama desde las profundidades del sello que lo mantiene encerrado dentro de mi cuerpo.

¨(quién sabe, se dice que los dragones podían rivalizar con ustedes)¨ respondí con un toque de burla en mi voz, oí a unos cuantos civiles hablar sobre eso una vez y desde entonces siempre he tenido esa duda.

 **¨contéstame esto muchacho, quienes terminaron extintos?¨** pregunto Son que se unió a la conversación.

¨(touché)¨ cedí brevemente antes de notar que el dragón abrió el hocico para cargar una gran cantidad de poder en sus fauces ¨oh oh, esto no se ve bien¨ dije cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia de gran tamaño quería erradicarnos por perturbar su paz.

¨q-que es eso?!¨ pregunto frenéticamente Mirajane que parecía querer salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

¨(qué dices zorro apestoso, me mostrarías como son los dragones inferiores al gran rey de los Bijuu?)¨ le pregunte al zorro que me ha acompañado a lo largo de toda la vida.

 **¨como si tuviera de otra, además, hace tiempo que no mato a uno de esos lagartos¨** respondió el Kyubi que se preparó para iniciar nuestro enlace.

Soltando una pequeña risa gutural, reuní mi puño derecho con la palma de mi mano izquierda y llame el poder del zorro ¨IKE KURAMA!¨ exclame una vez completado el enlace, entrando en el modo Kurama cubriendo todo mi cuerpo con una capa de Chakra dorado y modificando mis ropas para darme un aspecto más amenazante. La chaqueta que traía puesta abandono su color negro para prenderse en llamas etéreas de color dorado, además de que ahora se asemeja más a un abrigo de cuello alto, donde se encuentran tres magatamas de cada lado así como en mi pecho y recorriendo mi cuerpo hay patrones de círculos y líneas. Los bigotes de mi rostro se vuelven más gruesos asemejándose a un trigrama y tienen forma rectangular, las pupilas de mis ojos adoptan la forma de una línea vertical además de que el color de mi iris es de un rojo carmesí, mi cabello es más picudo y dos mechones se levantan asemejándose a unos cuernos. La bufanda que traigo puesta también adquirió el color dorado y está adornada con magatamas.

¨muy bien niñas, se acabó el recreo, es hora de que salgan de aquí¨ les hable a mis compañeras para luego crear dos clones que las sacaron de la cueva en la que nos encontrábamos, viendo que el dragón estaba a punto de lanzar su ataque, active el regalo de los ojos que me dio Sasuke y traje a la vida la cabeza de Kurama recubierta por la armadura de **Susanoo** , cuando la bestia legendaria por fin desato su ataque, estaba totalmente protegido por las construcciones de Chakra y solo pude apreciar como la onda de choque destruyo toda la montaña reduciéndola a escombros.

* * *

 **((Narración normal))**

Erza y Mirajane estaban conmocionadas hasta el núcleo, nunca en sus vidas pensaron ver a un dragón vivo, se suponía que esas bestias se habían extinto hace mucho, pero no, salen a una misión cualquiera y se topan con uno, y por lo que pudieron ver, ese dragón no seguía vivo por pura suerte, sin embargo, antes de que pudieran continuar con su línea de pensamientos, un temblor las saco de su estupor y les hizo darse cuenta que la montaña en la que se encontraban había desaparecido, pero en su lugar había una lluvia de escombros en forma de rocas gigantescas que se dirigían hacia ellas, no obstante, antes de que una de las rocas pudieran golpearlas, los clones actuaron rápido y convocaron el esqueleto del **Susanoo** para protegerse de la lluvia de escombros.

Cuando todo el alboroto se calmó y la nube de humo se aclaró, pudieron ver al gigantesco dragón que se alzaba sobre los restos de la montaña, sin embargo, también pudieron ver algo que las dejo con la boca seca, se trataba de una cabeza de zorro gigante en tamaño además de que era dorada, aunque viéndola más de cerca, notaron que se trataba de la mitad de la cabeza de un zorro y los restos de una armadura de color morado, parecía que el lado derecho de la cabeza no había sobrevivido a la explosión, dentro de la cabeza se encontraba Naruto que parecía tener la sonrisa más feliz y extasiada que habían visto hasta el momento, querían cuestionarse que estaba mal con su compañero de equipo para estar sonriendo en una situación así pero otro temblor, más ligero que el anterior se los impidió, también notaron que estaba liberando más de esa cosa dorada hasta formar un zorro dorado de nueve colas que contaba con un patrón de líneas negras esparcidas por todo su cuerpo, además, el zorro también tenía un tamaño titánico ya que fácilmente se oponía ante el dragón estando en dos patas.

¨Qué demonios es eso?!¨ exclamo Erza que no cabía en su sorpresa ante la situación.

¨eso, mi querida Er-chan, es Kurama, un viejo amigo mío¨ explico el clon que estaba su lado.

¨un zorro es tu amigo?¨ pregunto incrédula la maga peli-roja.

¨Natsu tiene a Happy¨ respondió el clon brevemente.

¨tienes un punto allí¨ acepto la pelirroja.

 **((Narra Naru!))**

Yo, bueno, estaba viviendo el momento más feliz de los pocos meses que llevo en este mundo, en mi mundo natal difícilmente alguien podría hacerme frente con mi poder actual y este lugar parece mucho más pacífico y tranquilo que las Naciones Elementales, no es que sea malo, solo…aburrido, aunque me duela en el alma admitirlo, quizá ese maldito Uchiha tenía razón y necesito de la batalla para subsistir, dejando de lado mis pensamientos, me enfoque en la batalla que se avecinaba.

Con un comando mental, el gigantesco cuerpo de Kurama se abalanzo contra el dragón y choco su puño derecho para probar la fuerza del reptil, no me decepcione, puesto que el dragón se mantuvo firme, en un movimiento conjunto con el zorro, el cuerpo de Chakra retrocedió un paso lejos del reptil, solo para dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados y propinarle a la bestia mágica un zarpazo en el medio del pecho que tomo desprevenido al dragón que no pudo esquivar, sin embargo, no parecía especialmente preocupado ya que su herida se estaba sanando a un ritmo muy rápido.

¨(parece que la lagartija es más resistente de lo que pensaba)¨ hable con Kurama en nuestro enlace mental.

¨ **Hmp, eso no hace ninguna diferencia** ¨ respondió de manera altanera el Kyubi no Kitsune.

Con otro comando mental, la construcción de Chakra envió su puño derecho con el objetivo de golpear la cabeza redonda del dragón, no obstante, el reptil hizo gala de sus reflejos al esquivar el golpe y devolver el gesto al zorro, el kitsune sin embargo bloqueo el ataque con su brazo libre y disparo una potente patada al abdomen del dragón causando que las bestias titánicas se separaran, pero esta separación no duro mucho tiempo cuando el dragón acorto la distancia los dos lanzándose a gran velocidad contra el zorro y asestando un golpe en la mandíbula inferior del ser hecho de Chakra haciendo que este se tambalee hacia atrás, el conjunto humano-Bijuu se recuperó rápidamente para poder interceptar un golpe que se dirigía al abdomen del zorro dorado, ideando un plan, el kitsune hecho de Chakra capturo el brazo de su oponente y con una gran demostración de fuerza lo levanto y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje para después arrojar al reptil a una montaña cercana.

Después de unos segundos llenos de tensión, el reptil alado salió con un poco de dificultad de los escombros de la montaña a la que fue arrojado, parecía un poco maltratado pero no había ninguna herida grave a la vista, era de esperarse de una criatura mítica como el dragón y por primera vez desde que nos conocimos hablo con una voz tan grave que podía atemorizar al más valiente.

¨eres fuerte humano, digno de ser mi **Dragon Slayer** ¨ dijo el dragón de manera misteriosa.

¨que es un Drag-ahg!¨ estaba a punto de preguntar qué demonios es un **Dragon Slayer** , sin embargo, el maldito reptil aprovecho mi distracción para atacar con una de sus garras atravesando con sorprendente facilidad al kitsune de Chakra, creí que ese era mi fin, no obstante el dragón solo toco mi frente con su gigantesca garra y al instante me sumergí en un mundo de dolor, podía sentir lava corriendo por mis venas y un dolor insoportable en mi área abdominal, caí al suelo desde una altura considerable pero eso era lo de menos.

Pude ver a mis compañeras corriendo hacia mí, parecían bastante preocupadas e incluso pude ver lágrimas en los ojos de Mira, pero eso no podía importarme menos, podía escuchar un alboroto proveniente de las bestias en mi interior y eso solo sirvió para preocuparme más, que sucedió para terminar así, además, como es que ese dragón pudo vencerme tan fácilmente, mis preguntas sin embargo, quedaron sin respuesta.

¨Idiota!¨ exclamo Mirajane arrodillándose frente a mi cuerpo inmóvil, lagrimas frescas caían por su hermoso rostro y no pude evitar sentir una punzada de culpa por ello ¨qué demonios te pasa!¨ exclamo sosteniendo mi rostro y apoyando mi cabeza en su regazo.

¨l-lo siento, no debería haber perdido así de rápido¨ comente tratando de tranquilizarla, parecía estar histérica.

¨perder?! Pudiste haber muerto!¨ exclamo una vez más mientras sujetaba mi cabeza con más fuerza.

Solté una pequeña risa sin humor, parece que a esta chica ya le importo demasiado como para preocuparse por mi bienestar, bueno, en realidad ella me salvo anteriormente así que tal vez sea un rasgo de ella ¨prometo que no volverá a suceder-Urg!¨ le hice una promesa a la albina, sin embargo, un quejido se escapó de mis labios.

¨estas bien?¨ pregunto Erza que estaba para al lado de Mirajane, ella también parecía bastante preocupada pero no al nivel de la peli-blanca.

¨si, es solo…no sé qué mierda hizo esa cosa pero duele…mucho¨ le respondí casi sin aliento, los Bijuus se habían calmado hace tiempo pero aun no sabía que es lo que me ocurría.

¨puedes pararte?¨ cuestiono nuevamente la peli-roja, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme.

¨si, si, no soy tan débil sabes?¨ le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

¨eres un estúpido¨ hablo Mira que estaba a un lado de la caballero.

¨yare, yare, no tienes que preocuparte, ya te dije que no volvería a suceder no es así? Además, Uzumaki nunca vuelve a su palabra¨ la tranquilice, yo mismo ya no tenía tanto dolor por lo que pude atraerla a un abrazo y desordenar su cabello con mi otra mano.

¨Tonto!¨ exclamo intentando arreglar sus sedosos mechones albinos.

¨como sea, es hora de irnos¨ dije para empezar a caminar, no obstante, al primer paso que di, tropecé y estaba a punto de estrellarme contra el suelo, si no fuera por la hermosa peli-roja que me atrapo en el ultimo momento.

¨gracias¨ le agradecí y trate de pararme sobre mis propio pies pero no hallaba la fuerza para hacer eso, parece que me debilite más de lo que pensaba.

 **Estación de Magnolia martes 28/05/x780**

Cuando regresamos al pueblo fuimos cuestionados por el alcalde sobre las explosiones y sobre por qué dos de sus montañas habían desaparecido, solo nos quedó explicar que había un gran dragón viviendo en las profundidades de las cuevas, nos creyeron muy fácilmente y no hicieron más preguntas, en cambio, organizaron una fiesta en nuestro honor por haberlos salvado de un cruel destino, aparentemente en ese pueblo había existido una leyenda sobre un dragón durmiente que cada mil años destruiría ese pueblo, supongo que la fantasía nos terminó salvando.

En una nota aparte, las noticias sobre haber derrotado a un dragón se esparcieron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, al punto que durante el camino de regreso me encontré con tres reporteros de una revista bastante popular para hacerme preguntas absurdas. Una vez cobrada la recompensa de la misión y recuperada aunque sea un poco de mi fuerza regresamos a Magnolia con la esperanza de tomar un descanso de todo el alboroto.

Eso nos trae al presente, donde yo junto con dos lindas magas caminamos por la ciudad hacia el gremio, no puede evitar notar las miradas de asombro que me daba la población en general y los leves sonrojos presentes en los rostros de las chicas más jóvenes. La verdad yo solo quería ir a casa para poder descansar cómodamente.

 **Sala del gremio**

Nuestra llegada no pasó desapercibida para la cofradía, ya que apenas pusimos un pie dentro del gremio, todos empezaron a amontonarse a nuestro alrededor, al parecer la noticia de mi batalla con un dragón se extendió tan rápido como la pólvora hasta llegar a Magnolia, realmente no estoy muy sorprendido por ello, al parecer los dragones llevan siglos extintos y hallar a uno fue un gran descubrimiento, no me sorprendería que sea solicitado por el consejo mágico para dar algunas respuestas más detalladas.

¨Naruto! Dime como era el dragón con el que peleaste?!¨ me pregunto, más bien me exigió el pequeño Natsu que me miraba con esperanza en sus ojos.

¨Grande, feo, de escamas negras y ojos blancos¨ le conteste tranquilamente.

¨ahhh no es Igneel¨ suspiro decepcionado y con la mirada gacha, parecía que el chico necesitaba a este Igneel.

¨anímate¨ le dije con una sonrisa ¨la respuesta puede estar en tu interior¨ termine mi frase barata, la verdad es que puedo sentir una energía extraña en el interior del niño, similar a un Jinchuriki pero la energía no se sentía maliciosa, más bien, se sentía calmada, casi como si estuviera en reposo.

Una vez realizada la bienvenida por parte de nuestros compañeros, mi pequeño equipo y yo fuimos con el maestro para entregar el reporte de la misión, el viejo anciano nos hizo preguntas básicas y en general todo fue bastante informal, parecía que el consejo tendría el privilegio de los detalles, hablando del consejo, quizá mi hazaña pueda convencerlos de ascenderme al rango S y por fin pueda tomar misiones más entretenidas y con mejor paga.

Dejando mis pensamientos codiciosos de lado, me dirigí a la barra para pedirle un jugo de naranja a Jane-chan, que actualmente estaba ocupada en la cocina preparándome algo de comer, dijo que era una sorpresa y solo puedo esperar para saber de qué se trata.

Cana estaba sentada a mi lado, la niña me resulto agradable desde el primer momento, si solo pudiera quitarle su profunda curiosidad por todo…pero supongo que ese es solo un rasgo más de ella. Ella estaba esperando pacientemente a que Jane le sirviera su jugo de manzana que pidió anteriormente.

¨entonces, como te fue en tu misión?¨ pregunto la Alberona volteando su mirada hacia mí.

¨bastante bien en realidad, dejando de lado el hecho de que casi fuimos asesinados por un dragón, fue bastante tranquilo, nada de lo que Uzumaki Naruto no pudiera lidiar¨ respondí jactándome de mi propia fuerza.

¨ohhh, lo dices como si no hubiese sido nada¨ dijo ella lanzándome una mirada picara.

¨bueno, ese dragón apestoso no fue nada, si hubiese querido podría haberlo derrotado fácilmente¨ le regrese juguetonamente, la verdad es que no me hallaba en mi mejor momento para pelear con un oponente así de fuerte.

¨fufufu¨ Cana soltó una risita mientras se cubría los labios con su mano ¨eres tan divertido¨ dijo empezando a reírse más fuerte, no me quedo de otra más que acompañarla en su alegría y reírme con ella ¨por cierto, que le paso a tus ojos? Parecen diferentes a la última vez que los vi¨ pregunto la castaña acercándose a mi rostro para ver mis ojos.

¨de que hablas, siempre han sido los mismos ojos¨ le respondí, el único modo para cambiar mis ojos seria con el Sharingan o con el Chakra de los Bijuu y estoy bastante seguro de que no estoy usando ninguno de los dos.

¨parecen más…salvajes¨ murmuro Cana acercándose más y más a mi rostro, estaba a punto de detenerla, pero en ese momento apareció Jane exclamando alegremente que la comida estaba lista, la sorpresa llevo a Cana a perder el equilibrio del taburete en el que estaba sentada haciendo que ella cayera pasándome a traer, al final ambos terminamos en el suelo con ella encima de mí y con nuestros labios juntos. Solo pude mirarla fijamente por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, la pobre niña estaba encendida con un sonrojo brillante que hacia parecer que su rostro estaba en llamas.

¨Oh, mi!¨ exclamo Jane que parecía bastante consternada y un poco avergonzada por ser la causa del accidente.

¨Lo siento¨!¨ exclamo Cana una vez estando de pie, permitiéndome pararme, cuando yo me encontraba de pie solo pude soltar una pequeña risa ¨d-de que te ríes!?¨ pregunto indignada y con un ligero tartamudeo aun sin superar su vergüenza.

¨esto es bastante hilarante¨ dije después de calmarme ¨me recuerda a algo que ocurrió hace años¨ comente, recordando la vez que un niño perro beso por accidente al niño emo.

¨cómo sea…¨ murmuro la Alberona recogiendo su taburete sentándose de nuevo en el.

¨entonces Jane-chan, que es esa comida especial que preparaste para mí?¨ cuestione a la camarera que le dio su bebida a Cana y me servía mi jugo de naranja.

¨oh, recuerdas cuando me contaste sobre ese platillo tuyo que tanto te gusta?¨ pregunto ella con el indicio de una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

¨si?¨ respondí tímidamente tratando de no hacerme esperanzas.

¨bueno, encontré un vieja receta muy similar a lo que me contaste y pude hacer…¨ hizo una pausa dramática que solo servía para torturarme ¨Ramen!¨ exclamo alegremente mostrándome el platillo que descansaba en sus manos, oh cuan glorioso se veía ese tazón del alimento sagrado.

¨n-no puede ser!¨ dije incrédulo ¨Jane, no sabes cuánto te amo en este momento!¨ hable sin considerar mis palabras. Hace un mes en una de mis visitas al gremio trate de pedirle a la hermosa camarera que me sirviera un tazón de Ramen, sin embargo, me dijo que lamentablemente no conocía esa receta, supongo que debí haberlo esperado por el asunto de mundos diferentes y todo eso, pero no pude evitar deprimirme por ello.

¨ara, sé que lo merezco¨ dijo la camarera con una sonrisa y poniendo el platillo celestial frente a mí y dándome unos palillos para que pudiera degustarlo. Murmure un gracias y me comí el Ramen a una velocidad récord dejando impresionada a los espectadores.

¨por cierto, que le paso a tus ojos?¨ pregunto Jane mientras me miraba una vez que había acabado con mi comida.

¨que tienen mis ojos?¨ pregunte un poco irritado, Cana había hecho la misma pregunta solo unos minutos atrás.

¨parecen más…salvajes¨ dijo Jane mirándome analíticamente.

¨lo vez!¨ exclamo Cana desde mi lado izquierdo, ella estaba sosteniendo un tarro lleno de cerveza pero no parecía consciente de eso.

¨oye Cana eso es-¨ no pude terminar por que ella se llevó el tarro a la boca, pude ver sus ojos ensanchándose, seguramente por la amargura de la bebida.

¨qué es esto?!¨ pregunto alterada ¨es, es…maravilloso!¨ exclamo con una sonrisa de mil vatios en su rostro, parecía haber descubierto el elixir de la vida ¨pero ya enserio que tienen tus ojos¨ ella pregunto insistentemente regresando al tema.

¨uhhhg!¨ solté un resoplido exasperado ¨bien, dame un espejo quiero ver que es lo raro en mis ojos!¨ le dije a nadie en general y tendiendo la mano a la espera de que cumplieran mi orden, Jane rápidamente tomo un pequeño espejo desde debajo de la barra y me lo tendió; tomando el pequeño objeto lo acerque a mi rostro para poder ver cualquier anomalía en mis ojos, seguían teniendo el color azul que herede de mi padre pero, para mi sorpresa, pude ver una pupila vertical en ambos ojos ¨eso es raro…¨ murmure estudiando más de cerca mis pupilas.

¨(alguna idea chicos?)¨ pregunte mentalmente a mis inquilinos

 **¨hemos estado investigando esto desde que peleamos con el dragón¨** hablo la voz de Kurama que estaba llena de seriedad **¨parece que implanto algo en ti, más parecido a un órgano pero no pudimos encontrar nada fuera de lugar en tu sistema, esa también fue la razón de tu dolor, sin embargo, este órgano funciona como una bolsa que recolecta constantemente la energía del mundo…como lo llamo ese anciano? Ethernano?¨** explico el zorro de nueve colas.

¨(espera, estás diciendo que ahora puedo usar magia?)¨ pregunte incrédulo.

 **¨en resumidas palabras…si¨** confirmo Kurama sin un gramo de simpatía en su voz.

¨oye Naruto, estas bien? Parecías perdido¨ pregunto la Alberona que me miraba con intriga.

¨si, si, dejando eso de lado, que es un **Dragon Slayer**?¨ le pregunte repentinamente.

¨mmm? Es un usuario de una magia perdida llamada Metsuryū Mahō, como su nombre lo indica, esta magia fue hecha para matar dragones, o por lo menos para herirlos. Natsu es un **Dragon Slayer** ¨ contesto la Cana pareciendo aún más curiosa.

¨mmm…eso es interesante…pero por que los dragones enseñaron magia que podría matarlos¨ murmure en pensamiento, levante la mirada para mirarla a los ojos ¨eso es extraño no lo crees?¨ le pregunte.

¨si, pero qué más da¨ respondido restándole importancia y regresando a beber su nueva bebida favorita.

 **¨eso explica por qué puedes usar magia ahora¨** me dijo Kokuo desde el interior del sello.

¨(eso parece… prácticamente ahora soy un **Dragón Slayer** pero no sé cómo usar esa magia…creen que debería decirles de esto a los demás?)¨ les pregunte los últimos remanentes de las Naciones Elementales.

 **¨has lo que te parezca correcto gatito¨** me dijo la neko gigante sin preocuparse mucho por el asunto.

¨(mmm…por el momento lo guardare para mí, quizá pueda preguntar a Natsu por algo de ayuda con esto)¨ pensé para luego ser regresado a la realidad por mi compañero de pelo castaño.

¨por cierto, ese fue mi primer beso…¨ dijo Cana en voz baja, haciendo que solo yo pueda escucharla.

¨lo siento por quitarte eso¨ le respondí igualmente en voz baja.

 **el capítulo esta actualizado y finalizado por fin, gracia por su apoyo Mina-san**

 **Jaa ne!**


	3. Capitulo I: La vida entre las hadas 2

**Capítulo 1 parte 2 ya reescrita, Disfruta!**

 **Este capitulo contiene muchos cambios de su versión anterior, si ya habías leído esta historia lo notaras fácilmente.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima respectivamente**

Personajes hablando ¨que es lo que quieres¨

Personajes pensando (uhhh... mujer problemática)

Bijuu/Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más dependes de mi¨**

Bijuu/Bestia pensando ****(MMM... Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad de nuevo)****

Jutsu/Magia **Rasengan!**

Accion [suspiro]

Notas del autor/Aclaraciones **((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

Dos años

Han pasado dos largos años desde que me uní al gremio de las hadas y solo puedo decir que han sido los dos años más ajetreados que he vivido, la cofradía en sí misma es un lugar de seres extraños a los que les encanta causar destrucción, además de tener la tendencia de tratar a sus miembros como si fueran familia. Durante este tiempo me enfoque en aumentar la durabilidad de mi cuerpo para adaptarse a mi poder, sin embargo los avances han sido pocos, púes aun no puedo usar todo mi potencial sin lastimarme.

 **Metsuryū Mahō** o magia asesina de dragones, es la magia con la que los dragones dotaron a los impotentes humanos para poder combatir a aquellos de su raza, aparentemente hace cuatrocientos años se libró una guerra entre dragones pacíficos que querían convivir con los humanos y vivir en paz y dragones salvajes que querían comer a los humanos como los bocadillos que eran ante sus ojos; naturalmente los dragones pacíficos querían ayudar a sus amigos humanos, así que, después de años de experimentación, nació el primer Dragon Slayer de la historia o más bien ´la´ primer Dragon Slayer.

Durante las épocas de x300 existía un reino de nombre Dragnov donde la reina era una prodigiosa hechicera con el nombre de Irene Belserion, que con ayuda de los dragones y de su experiencia con la magia, logro crear una manera para poder contener el poder de un dragón en el cuerpo de un humano y así, después de unos años se crearon a los guerreros que pelearían en la guerra contra los dragones, desafortunadamente no se supo más de ellos aparte de que aparentemente ellos ganaron si la supervivencia de los humanos tiene algo que decir.

Como es que me hice con estos conocimientos te preguntaras, bueno, la respuesta es simple, al ser este mundo mucho más pacífico de lo que era mi antiguo hogar, causa que sus habitantes se relajen a tal punto de despreciar la información, enfocándose en vivir tranquilamente sus vidas, tales acciones hacían que la corrupción y el florecimiento de gremios oscuros fuera un suceso inevitable y por lo tanto, el rey y el consejo mágico podía jugar con la información y el poder sin que la gente se diera cuenta, no obstante la gente jamás protesto por eso ni una sola vez y es por eso que descuidaron la información más valiosa dejando que se empolve en bibliotecas prácticamente abandonadas.

Ahhh el precio de la paz.

Retomando donde lo deje, decidí ocultar el hecho de que ahora soy uno de esos extremadamente raros Dragon Slayer en el mundo, no es que no confié en el gremio, es simplemente que mi magia resulta un poco inútil. Aparentemente el dragón que me topé aquella vez era de un tipo raro, ya que no poseía un elemento y por lo tanto Natsu no pudo hacer mucho para ayudarme a entrenar en ello, oh por cierto, Natsu es una de las dos personas que saben sobre eso, por qué?, porque quería verificar mi magia, sin embargo, solo pudo enseñarme como hacer un ´ **Ryū no Hōkō** ´, un ataque básico según él, pero maldita sea, tarde más de una semana en hacerlo y apenas fue poco más potente que un **Rasengan** aunque con la practica pude hacerlo tan poderoso como una **Bijuudama** de baja potencia, no obstante, todo ese entrenamiento me dejo ´sin combustible´ y al no saber qué tipo de dragón me dio su magia pues…

…solo basta decir que pase una semana con hambre y en la cama.

Afortunadamente para mí, durante esos momentos de debilidad Cana Alberona se ofreció a cuidar de mi pequeño y enfermo yo, pero en realidad solo quería sacar la verdad de mi malestar, así que, sin nada que pudiera hacer para que dejara de fastidiarme termine contándole la verdad de como soy un Dragon Slayer. Su reacción fue un poco…´peculiar´ por decirlo de una manera, lo desestimo como algo sin interés y aparentemente olvido que alguna vez se lo dije.

Pero dejando de lado las cosas malas, gracias a ese estúpido dragón ahora soy capaz de usar magia de verdad, según las explicaciones del maestro Makarov y las estimaciones de los Bijuu, el dolor que sentí cuando aquel dragón me ataco se debió a la creación de un ´órgano fantasma´ que se encarga de recolectar el Ethernano de la atmosfera. Esto me permitió experimentar con la magia y explorar nuevos campos que no conocía en las naciones elementales; lamentablemente el número de magias raras y que no fueran para nada parecidas a algo que ya conocía era mínimo.

Fairy Tail…como describir a ese gremio lleno de gente con pasados que van desde lo más tranquilo y pacifico a lo más trágico y horroroso, quizá ´caótico´ sería una buena manera de describirlo, porque mientras en otros gremios la gente se une por la fama o la cantidad de trabajos que pueden hacer, Fairy Tail es un refugio para los necesitados, para aquellos que han visto las horas más oscuras de la noche y aquellos que necesitan una familia para respaldarlos. Cuando Cana me hablo sobre como era la vida en el gremio de las hadas pensé que era solo la fantasía de una niña con muchas esperanzas, sin embargo, esa bola de tontos se encargó de demostrar que estaba equivocado más de una vez.

Hablando del gremio, supongo que puedo decir que yo mismo lo he llegado a ver como un nuevo hogar y a sus integrantes como una pequeña familia que nunca tuve, es imposible no encariñarse con esa bola de tarados, pero tengo que decir que hay personas a las que aprecio más que a otras, un ejemplo de ello son Er-chan, Mira, Cana y la pareja de tortolos de Natsu y Lisanna, sí, mi pequeño hermanito tiene una prometida con solo 16 años, es todo un galán. Como sea, mi relación con Erza y Mirajane creció a partir de la misión donde encontramos al dragón hace dos años, en cambio, Cana siempre ha sido mi amiga…más como una pequeña molestia que nunca se aparta de mi lado, pero da igual.

Y oh! Casi lo olvidaba, tengo un nuevo hermano ¿cómo sucedió eso? Aparentemente Natsu decidió que sería su nuevo hermano mayor desde que se enteró que era un Dragon Slayer como él, el maldito mocoso amenazo con contarle al resto del gremio sobre eso si me negaba! De cualquier modo, realmente no puedo quejarme, Natsu es un buen hermano, quizá un poco demasiado estúpido pero se le pasara, estoy seguro…

…si claro.

Meses después de la espantosa misión, un tipo llamado Gildarts Clive que, al parecer es un mago bastante fuerte, tanto así, que incluso cambian la ciudad entera solo para que el tonto pueda pasar sin destruir nada! Esto se debe a que el posee una magia muy rara llamada **Crash** , que puede destruir todo lo que toca, interesante sin lugar a dudas, me hubiese gustado tener un combate contra él, pero después de dos días de estancia en Magnolia se fue a una misión de cien años, por lo que me explico el maestro, son misiones extremadamente difíciles que no se han completado en más de cien años.

Y por fin, meses después de aquella desastrosa misión el consejo mágico me ascendió a mago de clase S de manera Oficial, ahora que lo pienso es quizá, lo único bueno que haya salido a ese trabajo, sin embargo, me he dado cuenta de que este mundo no era tan pacifico como lo pensaba, desde que me promocionaron a la clase S me han enviado a distintos tipos de misiones que por muchas razones no deberían salir a la luz…

…este mundo esta tan corrupto como el otro.

 **Sala del Gremio Domingo 18/04/x782**

Era un domingo por la tarde y no tenía nada que hacer así que estaba un poco aburrido, me encontraba en mi taburete favorito frente a la barra del gremio tomando de un tarro de cerveza, uno no puede vivir mucho tiempo sin alcohol, quizá este cuerpo pueda aparentar diecisiete años pero en realidad tengo más de veinte, eso realmente me hace sentir viejo…

…pero es el ciclo natural de la vida no? naces te reproduces y mueres.

Hace poco más de un mes, Er-chan me llevo con su confeccionista favorito, que al parecer también es un herrero y el encargado de diseñar todas las hermosas armaduras y armas que portaba la peli-roja y por qué tenía dinero de sobra le pedí que diseñara algo para mí. Realmente me sorprendió cuando me presento el mejor atuendo que haya visto en mi vida, él lo llamo el Equipo de Ala Negra, que curiosamente combina con los colores de aquel dragón de hace dos años, consta de una abrigo largo con un diseño raro pero llamativo con hombreras de cuero negro y adornos plateados, la tela del abrigo en sí era de un color azul marino con unos degradados en las mangas del mismo y está acompañado con un simple pantalón de mezclilla del mismo color azul y unas botas negras. Recuerdas que te dije que el sastre era un herrero, bueno, también es un mago, ya que añadió unos encantamientos para hacer más resistente al traje, especialmente resistente al fuego.

Cuando lo vi supe de inmediato que esa cosa era genial, así que como un favor, gaste un poco más de dinero en su tienda y compre una espada de materiales extremadamente raros de nombre Elucidator es una espada recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco. El mango cilíndrico también es negro y se conecta con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo, la otra pieza tiene forma de ele, una pieza de arte si me lo preguntas. Fui sacado de mis meditaciones cuando la voz estrepitosa de Cana me llamo.

¨Naru! Trae tu culo perezoso aquí! Te necesito para una misión!¨ exclamo la Alberona desde la puerta del gremio.

¨qué manera tienes para pedir ayuda mocosa¨ le respondí desde mi lugar en la barra del gremio, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para ayudarla, esa niña tiene un don para encontrar las misiones más raras y humillantes del mundo ¨en que lio te metiste ahora eh?¨ pregunte sin tener la mínima intención de saber.

¨vamos! No hay tiempo que perder, te cuento en el camino!¨ dijo, para luego salir del gremio a toda prisa.

¨no me dijo dónde encontrarla...¨ murmure para mí mismo, pero cierta cabeza roja me escuchó.

¨parece que es una de esas misiones raras suyas¨ me dijo con un todo divertido ¨qué esperas? dijo que te apresures¨ me pregunto con una esa sonrisa tan rara de ella, pero a la vez bastante hermosa, debería de sonreír más a menudo.

¨ahhh [suspiro] mujeres problemáticas¨ susurre para después irme en un destello amarillo característico y perderme la expresión molesta que adornaba el rostro de la hermosa peli-roja.

 **Estación de Magnolia, minutos más tarde**

Estoy en la estación de Magnolia, este suele ser nuestro lugar de reunión para salir a hacer misiones y en vista de que ella no me dijo dónde encontrarla la esperare aquí por cinco minutos, si no aparece, lastima. Afortunadamente para ella, justo cuando estaba a punto de irme, logre divisarla entre la multitud que atravesaba, parecía agitada y desaliñada, no es que a ella le importe.

¨Cana?¨ pregunte, extrañado por su condición, esta misión debe ser realmente importante si hace que se ponga así.

¨Naru, debemos irnos, está a punto de comenzar!¨ me dijo, saltando y agitando un cartel que llevaba en sus manos.

¨cálmate y dime de que se trata¨ dije con voz exigente y sujetándola de los hombros para mantenerla en su lugar.

¨hay un concurso de bebidas en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, el ganador se lleva cien mil Jewels, suficiente para un estipendio de un mes de cerveza!¨ me dijo de manera apresurada y no pude evitar la gotita de sudor que se deslizaba por mi frente.

¨Cana...ahhh [suspiro] para que me molesto, debía esperarlo de ti...¨dije con un tono de derrota ¨...y porque me quieres a mi aquí?¨ le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

¨como sea, te necesito aquí para que seas mi As bajo la manga!¨ me contesto, mirando frenéticamente a la dirección donde supongo se encuentra ese bar del que habla.

¨tu As bajo la manga? Creo que no te entiendo¨ le respondí de manera tranquila.

¨Si! Tonto, si yo, por alguna extraña razón del destino llego a perder, entonces tú serás quien gane!...después de todo eres el mejor bebedor que conozco...claro aparte de mí!¨ me dijo apresuradamente, para luego ir bajando su tono de voz y terminar con un leve rubor en sus mejillas...joder se ve tan linda...no sé si debo tomarme eso como una confesión o...Nah.

¨bien, bien, te ayudare, guía el camino¨ le dije en un tono suave y tranquilo, a veces esta niña me sorprende con lo fácil que puede persuadirme.

La niña de cabello castaño solo asintió controlando el sonrojo de sus mejillas y tomo mi mano para guiarme a través de las concurridas calles de Magnolia, pero parecía tener dificultades con atravesar todo ese embrollo, por lo que, cargándola en un estilo nupcial salté a un tejado cercano.

¨Baka! Que estás haciendo, bájame de aquí!¨ me grito, tratando de bajarse y con su mirada fija en el suelo debajo de nosotros, parece que tiene un pequeño miedo a las alturas.

¨vamos demasiado lento, dime dónde y te llevare ahí en un segundo¨ le respondí con calma y manteniéndola firmemente en mis brazos.

¨solo sigue derecho en la dirección en la que íbamos, yo te digo cuando te detengas¨ me dijo apartando la mirada del piso.

¨solo mantén tus ojos cerrados, podrían lastimarse¨ le ordene y ella me miro con duda, solo le di una sonrisa confiada y ella finalmente cerro los ojos, siguiendo sus indicaciones, salí disparado hacia la dirección que estábamos siguiendo y pude divisar un edificio parecido a un bar por lo que me detuve justo frente a la puerta ¨puedes abrir tu ojos ahora¨ le hable a Cana que estaba sujetándose firmemente de mi cuello.

Ella obedeció mis órdenes y abrió sus ojos para que el mundo pudiera ver las piscinas de amatista que se ocultaban tras sus parpados, una vez viendo donde se encontraba se bajó de mis brazos.

¨esta es!¨ exclamo emocionada y con una sonrisa centellante ¨Vamos! Tenemos 100,000J que ganar!¨ me dijo, tirando de la manga de mi abrigo.

Cuando entramos al bar era todo lo que esperarías de uno, olor a alcohol esparcido por todo el lugar, mesas por doquier, gente en todas partes, camareras sirviendo aquí y allá y... una mesa larga en el centro donde parados frente a ella había 3 sujetos de aspecto robusto, todos con una mirada de determinación en su rostro mientras que en la mesa había 5 barriles de cerveza y a los costados de esta había más, Cana fue rápidamente con el que parecía el gerente del lugar, supongo que para pedir participar, fui con ella solo para verla con una mirada de cachorro herido y con lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos, al ver eso instantáneamente hice cambiar el humor del lugar desatando una mínima cantidad de instinto asesino.

¨qué sucede Cana?¨ le pregunte suavemente, cuidando que ella no se viera afectada por mi aura.

¨Naru, dice que no puedo participar porque no tengo edad suficiente¨ me dijo con su voz entre cortada y ahogando sollozos, dirigí mi mirada al gerente del lugar, mis ojos normalmente de color cerúleo se tornaron rojos como la sangre y mis pupilas se rasgaron para dar una mirada de muerte al pobre hombre que estaba luchando para no gritar y salir corriendo.

¨esta niña es la mejor bebedora de Magnolia, podría apostar que ganaría este concurso sin ninguna duda¨ afirme con voz severa mientras miraba fijamente al gerente del lugar, sin que pudiese notarlo, un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la Alberona.

¨estas diciendo que ella puede ganar este concurso?¨ pregunto con un tono incrédulo ¨por favor chico eso es imposible!¨ exclamo para luego reírse a carcajadas causando que Cana se deprimiera.

¨bien, que tal si hacemos esto? si ella gana a parte de los cien mil Jewels le darás diez barriles de cerveza gratis¨ oferté con seriedad en mi voz.

¨y que si ella pierde?¨ pregunto con un tono desinteresado, desestimando mis condiciones.

¨conoces a Narumi?¨ pregunte y al instante el bar se llenó de vítores y alabanzas para la diosa del sol, el apodo que se ganó mi contraparte femenina por sus cabellos dorados y su figura…bueno, de una diosa ¨si Cana pierde, puedo pedirle a Narumi que trabaje para ti durante una semana totalmente gratis¨ dije, solo para traer una sonrisa arrogante al rostro del gerente.

¨Bien mocoso! Tienes un trato!¨ exclamo con entusiasmo creyendo que tenía la victoria en la bolsa y a una de las camareras más codiciadas de todo Fiore.

Con eso arreglado volteé a mirar a Cana que estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

¨Naru, no tienes que hacer esto¨ me dijo tirando de mi manga para llamar mi atención, como lo haría una niña pequeña.

¨no te preocupes Cana, sé que ganaras esto¨ le respondí dándole una sonrisa reconfortante que parecía calmar sus preocupaciones al instante.

¨bien, no te decepcionare Naru!¨ exclamo, fuego ardiendo en sus orbes violetas.

El concurso fue…ahhh realmente no encuentro una manera de describirlo, realmente no encuentro entretenido ver a tres hombres desfallecer después de consumir barril tras barril de alcohol, pero ciertamente cumplió su objetivo, Cana salió victoriosa después de haber consumido veinte barriles de cerveza, tres más de los que el ultimo concursante aguanto, vi como la morena está a punto de caer y rápidamente me encontré a su lado para evitar una situación vergonzosa, con mis oídos mejores a la media pude escuchar como su estómago se revolvía y sabía lo que eso significaba, teletrasnportandonos a ambos a un callejón detrás del bar, Cana finalmente vomito todo lo que había en su estómago.

¨gracias Naru¨ murmuro la castaña después de vaciar su estómago.

¨no hay de que, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?¨ le pregunte mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su espalda y recogía su cabello para que no se ensuciara, silenciosamente cree un clon de sombras para ir a reclamar la recompensa

¨si serias tan amable¨ respondió con dificultad antes de desfallecer.

¨bueno, creo que buenas noches para ti Cana ¨ murmure para después tomarla en un estilo nupcial y salir corriendo encima de los tejados con dirección a la casa de la Alberona.

Llegando al hogar de Cana, tome las llaves que, estúpidamente ella oculta debajo de una roca en su entrada, abriendo la puerta suavemente para no causar el ocasional chirrido y despertar a la adolescente durmiente en mis brazos, me moví ágilmente hasta el dormitorio de la chica antes de recostarla delicadamente en la cama de tamaño individual que se encontraba ahí, tomé una manta cercana que estaba tendida en una silla y abrigue a la niña con ella. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto antes de que la mano de Cana sujetara débilmente mi muñeca.

¨Cana, tienes que soltarme, se está haciendo tarde y estoy un poco cansado¨ le hable suavemente tratando de no molestarla.

¨duerme conmigo Naru...¨ me dijo con su voz soñolienta.

¨ahhh [suspiro]…supongo que no tengo de otra¨ murmure para mí mismo y aparte un poco de la manta de Cana y me acurruque junto a ella, la Alberona no perdió el tiempo en abrazar mi brazo de forma posesiva evitando cualquier tipo de escape.

¨descansa pequeña dama¨ susurre, apartando unos mechones de cabello sudoroso de su rostro angelical y no tarde en caer dormido.

 **Sala del gremio Miércoles 21/04/x782**

Pasaron tres días desde el concurso de bebidas donde Cana gano, la Alberona no dudo en atiborrarse de alcohol cuando recibió su premio y pasar en cama los últimos días debido a la resaca más dura de toda su vida. Dejando eso de lado, hoy me siento de humor para hacer una misión personalmente, ya sabes, con todo eso de los clones haciendo trabajos por mí y de Narumi atendiendo el bar de Fairy Tail, realmente la necesidad de hacer misiones por mi cuenta es inexistente, sin embargo el aburrimiento se encarga de sacar mi culo de la ciudad y hacer algo por mí mismo…oh! Cierto, olvide mencionar que estoy planeando traer Icha Icha a este nuevo mundo. Caminando hacia el tablero de misiones, me encomendé encontrar algo que pareciera entretenido.

Por qué no una misión de rango S si quiero emoción?

Porque esos trabajos suele durar mucho tiempo y llegan a ser un poco tediosos, creo que una caza de monstruos puede lidiar con mi aburrimiento por ahora, tome algo que llamo mi atención y que además ofrecía una buena paga y se la lleve a Jane para sellarla, sin embargo, antes de lograr mi cometido una voz severa y bastante familiar me interrumpió.

¨qué estás haciendo Naruto?¨ pregunto, más bien, exigió Erza Scarlet que estaba de pie detrás de mí.

¨nada realmente importante, solo una misión en Shirotsume ¨ respondí sin reaccionar ante su sorpresiva aparición.

¨puedo acompañarte?¨ pregunto con una voz que lo hacía parecer más a una súplica ¨realmente estoy un poco cansada de todas las misiones de clase S¨ agrego, su tono de voz esta vez parecía derrotado y cansado.

¨mmm…no, no me importa si vienes con migo, de hecho, creo que podría ser más entretenido contigo¨ respondí fácilmente después de aparentar pensarlo por unos segundos, la verdad es que me agrada mucho la compañía de la Scarlet y no estaría mal hacer una misión con ella.

¨ve por tus cosas, nos vemos en la estación en media hora¨ le dije y ella respondió con un asentimiento y se volteó para irse, no pude evitar bajar la mirada a las caderas anchas que posee la peli-roja y el leve bamboleo en su paso.

Ella se está haciendo una mujer hermosa.

Llegamos a Shirotsume en poco tiempo, la ciudad es tan pintoresca como el resto de las cosas de este mundo, supongo que el nombre de mi gremio debió de darme una pista, como sea, íbamos caminando por la calle principal con rumbo al ayuntamiento, para que el alcalde nos de los detalles más específicos de la misión, cosas aburridas, saltemos esta parte.

La misión fue un éxito, los monstruos malos fueron atendidos, cumplió con el propósito de quitarme el aburrimiento y Er-chan pudo relajarse de sus deberes como la ´Titania´, apodo que gano hace casi un año, supongo que puede ser agotador ser la reina de las hadas y gobernar a toda la bola de mocosos que es Fairy Tail, supongo que eso hace que mi respeto por el maestro Makarov y por Er-chan suba a nuevos niveles.

Caminábamos de regreso a Magnolia para poder dar el informe de la misión y para pagar los impuestos correspondientes al gremio, ha sido un largo día y realmente me gustaría relajarme en el onsen de mi patio trasero, Ja, ventajas de ser yo, ahora que lo pienso, invitar a Erza no sería una mala idea quizá podríamos divertirnos más tarde si las cosas salen bien…

Sin embargo cambie de idea rápidamente al ver a lo lejos una cascada rodeada por montañas, parecía un ambiente muy pacífico y relajante, justo lo que se necesita después de un día agotador como este.

¨Oi, Er-chan, que te parece un baño relajante antes de llegar al gremio¨ sugerí con una sonrisa amistosa, sé a ciencia cierta que ella no rechazaría solo por el hecho de que soy un hombre y podría verla parcialmente desnuda, y mucho menos por que no está de humor, sé muy bien que esta estresada por tener que lidiar con el papel de Titania.

Ella me miro y después a la dirección donde se encontraba la cascada, parecía pensar la idea, no obstante, ella solo aparenta hacerlo, la verdad es que a ella le encantaría ese baño relajante, pero su orgullo no le permite aceptar con entusiasmo la oferta.

¨me parece bien, ha sido un tiempo desde que me bañe al aire libre¨ ella respondió finalmente con una voz que no daba nada ningún indicio de que realmente deseara eso.

¨sabes que siempre puedes visitar mi casa, hay aguas termales por si lo olvidaste¨ invite cordialmente a la peli-roja, que solo me miro con sospecha.

¨no me parece apropiado visitarte solo por un capricho¨ ella dijo caminando hacia la cascada cercana.

¨y si te ofrezco pastel de fresa de Crocus?¨ pregunte sarcásticamente, ya conociendo la respuesta.

¨has viajado a la capital?¨ pregunto seriamente y mirándome con tal intensidad que haría arrodillarse a los hombres menores.

¨he dado una que otra vuelta, si¨ respondí con una sonrisa zorruna en mi rostro.

¨cuándo y por qué?¨ volvió a cuestionar.

¨hace un par de días, tenía que atender unos asuntos con el consejo mágico¨ respondí sinceramente sin tener nada que ocultar.

¨no te he visto fuera de Magnolia…¨ se fue apagando ya reconociendo la respuesta ¨clones…¨ ella murmuro en realización.

¨sip, son una gran solución para ese tipo de situaciones, pero nos desviamos del tema, dime Erza Scarlet, quieres Pastel de Fresa preparado por la mejor pastelería de todo Fiore?¨ pregunte seriamente y la sujeté por los hombros para mirarla directamente a los ojos y evitar ser engañado con mentiras.

Ella no vacilo a la hora de responder

¨si!¨ contesto entusiastamente con un brillo en sus ojos que le resultó imposible de ocultar.

¨quieres bañarte todas las noches en las aguas termales de mi casa?¨ pregunte nuevamente de la misma manera que antes.

¨si!¨ no dudo en responder la Scarlet.

¨por último, quieres tener una cita con migo?¨ cuestione finalmente, una pequeña trampa divertida…

¨si!, espera que?¨ dudo la peli-roja, con una mirada confundida en su lindo rostro.

¨te pregunte si querías tener una cita con migo¨ respondí con una sonrisa pícara ¨y ya aceptaste, no se aceptan devoluciones~¨ declare con una voz juguetona y llegando a los terrenos de la cascada, donde procedí a quitarme la ropa y cambiarme a un traje de baño que consistía en un simple short blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color.

El lugar era maravilloso a la vista, a los lados de la cascada se hallaban don grandes montañas y en medio de estas se encontraba el sol dando un efecto espectacular al paisaje, la cascada estaba rodeada por un bosque de aspecto fantástico donde hay diversos animales de todos los tamaños y colores, el color del agua era de una azul claro tan puro que recuerda a la pureza de una doncella, el lugar era casi paradisiaco, perfecto para pasar el rato.

Voltee a ver dónde estaba Erza por última vez y la vi caminando lentamente a mi posición, parecía bastante tranquila, mucho más de lo normal y eso encendió las alarmas dentro de mi sistema. No había indicios de enojo como me esperaba, de hecho, no había indicios de nada y eso era realmente malo, generalmente puedo leer a Erza con bastante facilidad. Finalmente parándose frente a mí, fijo su mirada en mis ojos y logre ver un ligero brillo que nunca antes había visto en esas piscinas de chocolate.

¨en verdad quieres tener una cita con migo?¨ interrogo impasible, aun con su mirada fija en mí.

¨si¨ respondí simplemente, es la verdad, me encantaría conocer más a fondo a la peli-roja y quizá entablar una relación más allá de la amistad, solo hay un pequeño problema, quizá dos de hecho…

¨bien¨ dijo ella dándose la vuelta y activando su magia **Requip** para cambiarse a un bikini de dos piezas, blanco y con diseños de flores de color rosa, se había ido la ´Titania´ de Fairy Tail, ahora solo estaba Erza Scarlet, una hermosa señorita con un bello cabello de color escarlata y ojos de un profundo color marrón, un rostro que podría ser fácilmente el de un ángel y un cuerpo en desarrollo que daba grandes expectativas.

Pasamos el rato disfrutando de la paz que ofrecía el magnífico lugar y después de haber remojado nuestros cuerpos, nos relajamos bajo la cálida luz del sol disfrutando de la compañía del otro y entablando pequeñas conversaciones sin ningún rumbo fijo. Descansábamos recostados contra un árbol cerca de la orilla del pequeño lago que se formó por la caída del agua, sin embargo, empecé a sentir un malestar por mi inactividad, siento el impulso de hacer algo, lo que sea con tal de poder aliviar esta ansiedad, así que, en un acto desesperado y totalmente irrazonable, me levante de mi lugar y me pare junto a la Sacarle que se recostaba pacíficamente contra el tronco del árbol, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve de nuevo al agua para luego proceder a soltarla.

¨qué diablos te pasa!¨ exclamo enfurecida la maga de **Requip**.

¨el sol esta justo encima de nosotros y no nos aplicamos ningún tipo de bloqueador solar, tu piel podría quemarse, así que te traje al agua¨ explique calmadamente, una pequeña mentira que no espero que crea. Ella solo me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, comprobando que mis palabras en realidad eran falsas. Sin ningún aviso ni advertencia, ella me salpico agua justo en los ojos.

¨eso es por ser un idiota¨ explicó, luego ella me tacleo hasta que esta con ella devuelta en el agua, con ella a horcajadas de mi manteniéndome inmóvil y con mi cabeza bajo el agua, impidiéndome respirar ¨y eso por creer que soy idiota¨ declaro mientras se alejaba de mí.

Intente ponerme de pie, pero antes de lograrlo ella me salpico agua en el rostro, esta vez con su pie derecho, sin querer quedarme callado le devolví el ataque arrojando una gran cantidad de agua a su rostro con mis manos más grandes que las suyas. Sin darnos cuenta pasamos varios minutos jugando en el agua como si fuéramos niños que nunca habían conocido la diversión de nadar en un lago.

Luego de un tiempo más de diversión infantil, procedimos a cambiarnos a nuestros atuendos que normalmente usamos y salimos del área del lago para encaminarnos hacia la civilización y poder rentar un carruaje que nos lleve hasta Magnolia, durante el camino se desarrollaron pequeñas conversaciones para tener una caminata amena.

¨gracias por permitirme acompañarte en esta misión Naruto, realmente necesitaba un descanso y... hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto¨ me agradeció la peli-roja con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

La mire fijamente, perdiéndome en sus amables ojos color chocolate que nunca antes había visto brillar con tanta alegría.

¨no tienes nada que agradecer, además, deberías sonreír así más a menudo, te ves hermosa cuando lo haces¨ le dije regalándole una sonrisa brillante.

¨...¨ no dijo nada mientras ocultaba su rostro de mí, podría jurar que vi un leve tono de rosa en sus mejillas pero no se dijo más y solo continuamos con nuestro camino hacia Magnolia.

 **Sala del gremio** **Viernes 23/04/x782**

Nuestra llegada a Magnolia fue tranquila, la ciudad parecía tan alegre y concurrida como siempre, sin embargo, la atmosfera de alegría no se transmitía en el gremio que estaba inusualmente silencioso, eso alarmo a Erza y a mí, por lo que, acelerando el paso, llegamos a las grandes puertas del gremio, donde procedí a abrirlas con lentitud, esperando no alarmar a nadie con nuestra repentina llegada.

Los miembros de Fairy Tail lucían rostros sombríos y estaba callados y con la mirada fija en el suelo, la atmosfera del edificio era tan tensa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo. Pude divisar a Mirajane y a Elfman en un rincón de la sala, estaban llorando y en un estado deplorable, Natsu se encontraba en el centro del bar, parecía estático, casi en shock y pude llegar a esa conclusión debido al temblor de sus brazos y de su cuerpo en general, sin ningún aviso, el **Dragon Slayer** de cabello rosa salió corriendo por las puertas del gremio sin siquiera percatarse de mi presencia.

Que pudo haber sucedido para poner en ese estado a los hermanos Srauss y a Natsu?

Realmente no quiero saberlo, porque tengo una conjetura y no me gusta para nada.

¨qué paso aquí?¨ pregunte, queriendo no escuchar la respuesta...lamentablemente no siempre obtienes lo que deseas.

Reedus el más cercano a mí, respondió en voz baja, como si no quisiera hablar de ello...quien querría ¨Lisanna...ella esta...muerta¨ su voz, poco más que un susurro.

Su respuesta solo confirmo mis temores, la hermana menor del trio Strauss no se hallaba por ninguna parte y ella es la única que puede causar que Natsu y sus hermanos derramen lágrimas de angustia. No pude evitar sentirme profundamente triste, la niña era dulce como ninguna otra, también era la auto proclamada futura esposa de Natsu, ella era como una pequeña hermana para mí.

Sin notarlo, empecé a dejar salir mi instinto asesino. De nuevo perdí a alguien cercano a mí, una vez más me quede impotente sin poder hacer nada, otra vez mi pecho duele, arde y quema, este sentimiento vacío, otra vez, otra vez no, por favor no.

La tristeza se convirtió en dolor y el dolor en odio, odiaba a aquel que fuera responsable de la muerte de aquella niña alegre y dulce, me odio a mí mismo por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Poco a poco, el rojo fue invadiendo mi visión, todo el dolor de mi pasado, la impotencia del presente y la incertidumbre del futuro tomaron lo mejor de mí, me convertí en una bestia sin sentido ni racionalidad, mi angustia me impidió notar lo asustados que estaban mis camaradas, mirándome con profundo temor, no podía ver nada, solo sentir ese dolor que tanto me aterra. Mis pupilas, unas rendijas que poco a poco se hicieron más estrechas, lentamente perdiéndose en el mar de sangre que eran mis iris, deseaba sangre, deseaba desatar todas mis frustraciones y poder deshacerme de este dolor, sin embargo, un frágil brazo me rodeo por la cintura y me hizo regresar a la cordura, detrás de mí estaba una desconsolada Mirajane con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, suplicándome que me detuviera, alce la vista y pude ver a todos en el gremio con miradas de terror grabadas en sus rostros, el gremio parecía mucho más desordenado que cuando llegue y supe que se trataban de consecuencias de mis actos, sin soportar más la mirada temerosa de aquellos a quienes llamo familia, salí aturdido del gremio, esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Que infantil de mi parte.

Cuando estaba a punto de mudarme del hotel en el que residí mis primeros días en Magnolia, busque una área en el bosque son suficiente belleza natural para poder relajarme cuando no estuviera en el bar del gremio, mi búsqueda concluyo después de tres días, cuando encontré un área perfecta, llena de vida vegetal y animal, cerca de una lago que poseía una gran roca en el medio, en fin, era perfecto, sin embargo, no quería contaminar la pureza de ese lugar con mi casa, que aunque es de madera, creí que le quitaría la belleza virgen que posee esa área, por lo que la construí en otro lugar. Me gusta este lugar, me relaja y me hace sentir en paz, por ello vengo a meditar sobre la roca cuando lo necesito, sin embargo, hoy mis emociones están muy fuera de lugar, sé que me entristece la perdida de Lisanna, pero también sé que no debí descontrolarme de esa forma, me hace preguntarme, que me sucede?

 **¨Naruto...hay algo que tenemos que decirte¨** escuche la voz de Kurama retumbar dentro de mi cabeza, parecía afligido.

¨(que sucede?)¨ Le pregunte cansinamente, sin ganas de hablar con nadie.

 **¨Naruto, parece que...nos estamos debilitando¨** esta vez fue Gyuki quien me contesto.

¨(a que te refieres Gyuki?)¨ cuestione sin entender a que se refería.

 **¨Nos estamos encogiendo de tamaño y nuestra fuerza está disminuyendo¨** Saiken respondió francamente, alarmándome de inmediato.

¨ **Y tú Naruto, te haces más fuerte y más inestable** ¨ agrego Isobu con una voz cansada, mi mente empezó a trabajar a súper velocidad.

¨ **Teorizamos que un efecto desconocido durante nuestro viaje interdimencional, provoco una fusión entre todos nosotros, sin embargo, parece que tu serás la personalidad predominante, tus reservas de Chakra aumentan cada día al igual que tu inestabilidad emocional** ¨ explico Kokuo con detalle y mi cerebro llego a una conclusión, una que me horrorizo.

¨ **Te convertirás en el nuevo Juubi, lo siento Naru-chan, pero tienes que hacer algo antes de llegar al punto de no retorno** ¨ finalizo Matatabi con preocupación, su declaración me enmudeció, vi a esa bestia destruir el mundo en el que vivía, escuche cuentos de como reformo el planeta centenares antes de mi nacimiento…y yo me convertiré en eso.

Quería negarlo, quería poder despertar de la horrible pesadilla que era ese día, pero nada ni nadie puede negar la verdad, mis últimos amigos de mi mundo devastado se desvanecerán en la nada…no, yo los terminare consumiendo, seré yo quien los sentencie a la inexistencia, sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada, sentí mi cordura deslizarse lentamente de mis manos, parecía rogar que la tomara con firmeza y la conservara, pero no podía soportarlo, lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta, tan sumido en mis lamentos estaba que no me percate de los sonidos de chapoteos que se venían de detrás de mí, el toque suave de una delicada mano femenina que se posaba sobre mi hombre me saco de mi autocompasión.

Voltee a mirar a la invasora y me fije en sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas derramadas, su brazo derecho se encontraba vendado para evitar su movimiento, probablemente debido a una fractura.

¨Puedo acompañarte?¨ pregunto en un tono suave que nunca había escuchado de ella.

¨Claro¨ respondí automáticamente, habiendo perdido el control sobre mi cuerpo, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, sin embargo puedo apostar que su dolor es aún mayor que el mío.

No se dijo ninguna palabra más, pasamos varios minutos en silencio hasta que ella decidió volver a hablar.

¨Sabía que estarías aquí...siempre me dijiste que te encantaba este lugar¨ comento alzando la mirada para apreciar el paisaje que tanto aprecio.

¨...¨ no pude responder, por que sentí un nudo en mi garganta, ella había perdido a su hermana y estaba aquí tratando de consolarme cuando las posiciones deberían estar invertidas.

¨no deberías sentirte culpable por lo de hace rato¨ agrego, esta vez mirando mi penosa forma que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos.

¨no puedo evitarlo Mira¨ le respondí, levantando la mirada y evitando constantemente sus orbes azules ¨no puedo evitar sentirme así, duele tanto¨ enfatice mis palabras poniendo mi mano sobre el área donde se encuentra mi corazón y apreté con fuerza en un intento de aliviar el dolor ¨por qué Mira, por qué duele tanto?¨ cuestione en voz baja, jamás fui bueno con las pérdidas de lo que considero precioso, por eso entrene tanto y me hice fuerte, para evitar estas situaciones, sin embargo, nada de eso sirvió.

¨porque nunca queremos soltar lo que deseamos¨ hablo con una voz quebrada, derramando más lagrimas por su hermana fallecida ¨porque estamos tan apegados a aquellos a quienes amamos y no queremos soltarlos nunca¨ termino apoyándose en mi hombro y llorando libremente, solo pude rodearlo con mi brazo izquierdo y llorar junto a ella, por la pequeña niña que abandono la tierra de los vivos, por mis últimos amigos extinguiéndose por mi culpa, por todo ese dolor que nunca podré olvidar…

Eran las ocho en punto de la mañana cuando me desperté al día siguiente, una mata de cabello blanco estaba pegada a mi rostro, no tuve que adivinar de quien era, porqué después de unos segundos de movimientos tembloroso, la dueña de los risos perlados despertó parpadeando por la lave luz del sol que entraba por la ventana con las cortinas abiertas. Mis brazos se encontraban rodeando su delgada cintura y ambos estábamos acurrucados en una posición de ´cucharita´, la oí inhalar y exhalar temblorosamente, los recuerdos de los sucesos de ayer aun frescos en su memoria.

¨cómo dormiste?¨ pregunte suavemente, pasando una mano por sus mechones albinos.

¨bien, tu cama es cómoda¨ respondió con voz tenue, ella talló el resto del sueño de sus ojos y soltó un lindo bostezo.

¨quieres que prepare algo de desayunar?¨ le volví a cuestionar, ella tardo unos segundos en responder afirmativamente y así, abandone el calor de mi cama que esta vez estaba siendo acompañada por otra persona además de mí, baje las escaleras que me llevaron al primer piso de mi casa y me dirigí a la cocina que se encontraba en el mismo nivel. Prepare un desayuno sencillo de café con waffles y jugo de naranja, subí el desayuno a mi dormitorio para que ella pudiera comerlo cómodamente, más tarde, cuando ella termino baje los trastes y los deje en el lavabo, esta vez, ella me acompaño a la planta baja.

¨hoy será su funeral¨ ella aviso, su voz parecía muerta al igual que esos ojos que una vez estuvieron llenos de valentía y coraje ¨un funeral sin cuerpo¨ termino rompiendo en lágrimas, me acerque a ella y la abrace contra mi pecho, ella lloro libremente por un par de minutos antes de alejarse.

¨Naruto, te necesito…por favor¨ susurro implorante, mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de mi camisa, alzando la mirada para mirar directamente a mis ojos, se abalanzo contra mis labios y los beso desesperadamente, como si la falta de ello haría que se derrumbara, sin otra opción solo pude devolverle el beso mientras envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, transcurrieron unos segundos hasta que ella abandonara el contacto entre nuestros labios y se recostara sobre mi pecho.

¨Naruto yo-¨ la Strauss intento hablar, pero conociendo su intención de disculparse, la interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar su oración.

¨está bien, siempre estaré ahí para ti Mira¨ le dije suave mente, acunando su rostro con la palma de mi mano y acariciando dulcemente su mejilla ¨siempre¨ termine mi declaración besando sus delicados labios solo por un par de segundos antes de alejarme ¨pero ahora tengo que ir a revisar a Natsu, sabes lo cercano que era a Lisanna¨ le susurre mientras nuestra frentes hacían contacto, haciendo que nuestro ojos se miraran directamente, ella asintió y me separe del abrazo.

¨quieres que te lleve a tu casa o…¨ deje tendida la pregunta para darle la oportunidad de responder.

¨por favor, llévame a casa, debo ver a mi hermano y cambiarme¨ ella respondió dócilmente, limpiando las lágrimas que manchan sus mejillas.

¨está bien¨ murmure, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro anteriormente herido y con uso del **Hiraishin** , llegamos a su departamento en un parpadeo ¨te veré más tarde¨ me despedí antes de ir a la casa de Natsu usando la técnica de mi padre.

Natsu vivía en un área boscosa, su casa estaba hecha de piedra y ladrillo, pintada en amarillo pálido y con un tejado de losa roja, el cráneo de un toro estaba sobre la puerta de entrada además de que tenía dos ramas de árbol sobre saliendo de su fachada.

Camine por el pequeño sendero que conducía a la entrada principal, pude sentir a Natsu y Happy dentro de la casa, me acerque a paso lento y abrí suavemente la puerta que no poseía ningún tipo de seguro o bloqueador, allí en la oscuridad de la sala de estar, se encontraba Natsu acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación, Happy no muy lejos de él, ambos llorando la perdida de una gran amiga y una figura materna, dando pasos silenciosos me acerque al duo y me arrodille frente a ellos.

¨Nii-chan¨ hablo Natsu con su voz entrecortada ¨porqué, porqué ella se tuvo que ir?¨ pregunto el peli-rosa entre sollozos y solo pude abrazarlo y atraerlo a mi pecho esperando reconfortarlo.

¨está bien Natsu, está bien¨ solo pude soltar palabras de aliento que sabía que serían inútiles para calmar su angustia.

Mi autoproclamado hermano menor lloro sobre mi hombro durante los siguientes minutos, hasta que paro para prepararse para la celebración del funeral de la que prometió, algún día sería su esposa. Después de haberse cambiado en su habitación y de que yo hubiese cambiado mi ropa mediante mis sellos de almacenamiento, ambos salimos del hogar de la cría de dragón vestidos de negro y nos encaminamos a la catedral Caldia donde se llevaría a cabo el velatorio de Lisanna Strauss.

Cuando llegamos a la catedral lo primero que hice fue buscar a Mirajane quien se encontraba al frente de todos al ser la familia más cercana de la fallecida, ella reconoció mi presencia de inmediato y se lanzó a mis brazos buscando consuelo, no tardo en celebrarse la misa dedicada a la menor de los Strauss y todo el gremio paso a despedirse de una de sus hermanas.

 **Bueno, este capítulo sin duda es mucho más gris que su versión anterior, sin embargo ese es el objetivo, quiero darle a esta historia un toque dramático y angustioso, algo mas apegado a la realidad que vivimos nosotros, pero como sea, deja tu revisión si te gusto o si tienes una sugerencia o corrección para mi.**

 **Jaa ne!**


	4. Capitulo II: El Regreso

**Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy el dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail, estos son a Masashi Kishimoto ya Hiro Mashima respectivamente**

 **Okay, ha sido un tiempo desde que actualice esta historia y te preguntaras por qué? Bueno la respuesta es sencilla, soy bastante irresponsable y durante las vacaciones esto solo aumente en un 8000% además de que salí de casa por dos semanas y aunque encontré tiempo para escribir este capítulo, me resulto bastante complicado, hubo una parte que escribí como cinco veces y ninguna me convenció del todo, como sea al final puse la que más me agrado pero a un no me termina de gustar, en fin, esas fueron las razones de mi ausencia.**

 **PD: Este capítulo estaba listo desde ayer pero me quede sin** **Internet :v**

 **Disfruta del capítulo!**

Personajes hablando ¨que es lo que quieres¨

Personajes pensando (uhhh… mujer problemática)

Bijuu / Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más dependes de mi¨**

Bijuu / Bestia pensando **(MMM… Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad del nuevo)**

Jutsu / Magia **Rasengan!**

Acción [suspiro]

Notas del autor/Aclaraciones **((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

 **Hargeon Town Sábado 02/07/x784**

Era una tarde agradable en el pueblo de Hargeon, el sol se encontraba en su punto más alto, el cielo estaba despejado y a pesar de la intensidad del calor, el aire estaba fresco por lo que no era molesto, las flores y las plantas vibraban con vida y los pájaros cantaban hermosas canciones a quienes oían, sin embargo, a las afueras del puerto, se podía ver una figura parada sobre un acantilado, llevaba ropas negras de aspecto gótico y se podía apreciar cabello rubio desordenado y bastante largo, la figura tenía una mirada calculadora en su rostro de aspecto varonil.

¨Así que aquí es donde te escondes eh pequeña rata?¨ hablo al aire, sin tener a nadie para escucharlo ¨hace hambre, tengo hambre, malditos dragones, quiero comida!¨ empezó a delirar sobre comida mientras caminaba con dirección al pueblo.

 **Al mismo tiempo en el pueblo.**

En una tienda de magia ubicada en el centro de Hargeon se encontraba una mujer rubia con un cuerpo bien dotado, vestida con una blusa blanca con rayas azules que estaba siendo estirada hasta el límite por sus prominentes pechos y una falda de color azul. Su cabello esta peinado en una coleta lateral amarrada con un listón azul marino y un flequillo que cubría parte de su frente. En sus anchas caderas se encontraba atado un cinturón de cuero marrón que tenía acoplado un llavero y un látigo de cuero de color oscuro. La mujer tenía grandes ojos marrones que podrían confundirse con el chocolate si uno no prestaba atención.

La hembra que aparentaba dieciocho años de edad se encontraba discutiendo con un anciano que parecía ser el tendero del lugar.

¨me está diciendo que esta es la única tienda de magia en todo Hargeon?!¨ pregunto en voz llena de exasperación.

¨lo siento señorita, pero este es un pueblo pesquero, no hay muchos usuarios de magia aquí, por lo que esta tienda es solo para magos viajeros¨ se disculpó el anciano tendero de la tienda con una sonrisa amable.

¨ahhh [suspiro] no importa, al menos tiene llaves de espíritus celestiales?, más específicamente doradas?¨ pregunto la rubia esperanzada, quizá al menos tendría algo que a ella le interesara.

¨mmm llaves de espíritus celestiales eh?¨ pregunto retóricamente, frotando su barbilla en una pose de pensamiento ¨no tengo doradas, pero tengo una plateada¨ dijo haciendo que el ánimo de la rubia decayera levemente.

¨qué llave seria esa?¨ pregunto interesada en la respuesta, sabía a ciencia cierta que las llaves doradas eran extremadamente raras dado que solo existían doce en todo el mundo, por lo que ya esperaba una respuesta negativa, pero al parecer no se irá en completa decepción.

¨la del can menor, Nikola¨ respondió, sonriendo alegremente y mostrando el estuche donde se encontraba posada la singular llave.

¨la quiero, la quiero!¨ exclamo infantilmente mientras miraba con ojos codiciosos al objeto mágico.

¨esa llave no es muy poderosa¨ intento explicar el anciano, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la mujer de grandes pechos.

¨no importa, aun la quiero!¨ demando obstinadamente.

¨está bien, el precio es de 20,000 Jewels¨ declaro, con una sonrisa alegre.

¨disculpe, podría repetir el precio?¨ pregunto en shock, sabía muy bien que una llave como Nikola no debería costar tanto dinero, normalmente no le importaría, pero se estaba acabando sus ahorros y aun no llegaba a su destino.

¨20,000 Jewels¨ repitió el tendero con la misma sonrisa en su lugar.

Repentinamente, la mujer de grandes atributos se sentó encima del mostrador y bajo el cierre de su blusa para mostrar un poco de su escote en una pose seductora.

¨ahora, cuánto seria?¨ dijo con una voz cautivadora y guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

La mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos marrones se encontraba caminando exasperada por las concurridas calles de Hargeon Town, el anciano tacaño había despreciado su hermosa figura de manera flagrante al hacer una rebaja tan insultante.

¨no puedo creerlo, solo rebajo 1,000 Jewels?! Acaso mi cuerpo solo vale eso?!¨ se enfurruño como una niña a la que le negaron un dulce, aun así, no pudo evitar sentirse contenta por su reciente adquisición.

¨1,000 Jewels?!¨ pregunto emocionada una vos masculina que provenía del frente de la señorita rubia, se trataba de un hombre alto de aspecto desaliñado, tenía ojos azules y cabellos rubios y sucios sin arreglar junto con una larga barba en el mismo estado que su cabello, viste un gran abrigo negro que cubre casi toda su figura a excepción de unos pantalones del mismo color y calzado de cuero negro, por su apariencia, parece un vagabundo ¨p-puedo venderte por mil Jewels?!¨ pregunto nuevamente, esta vez su rostro estaba casi pegado al de la chica.

¨¡Quien eres tú!?¨ exclamo asustada y retrocediendo varios pasos lejos del hombre raro.

¨sate, sate, solo soy un cazador de tesoros y creo que tú querida, eres un tesoro de mil Jewels!¨ respondió cada vez más emocionado e invadiendo nuevamente el espacio personal de la rubia femenina.

¨puedes alejarte de mí por favor?¨ intento preguntar amablemente, sin embargo, el extraño hombre solo negó con la cabeza con una expresión parecida cuando un adulto regaña a un niño.

¨lo siento querida, pero alejarme de un tesoro tan valioso como tu sería un error que no estoy dispuesto a cometer¨ replico, con una sonrisa, que sorprendentemente lograba destellar dientes blancos y pulcros; no obstante, antes de que pudiera seguir con su discurso, sintió el retumbar de su estómago recordándole el hambre que tenía ¨ah! Hambre, hambre, maldita hambre! Odio el hambre¨ exclamo exasperado y haciendo movimientos erráticos, como si tratara de quitarse algo ¨ahora que lo pienso, con un tesoro tan valioso como tú estoy seguro de que puedo conseguir mucha comida, si, si, habrá mucha gente que estaría dispuesta a pagar por ti…¨ murmuro sombríamente, sus planes futuros para su ´tesoro´.

¨¡QUE!¨ grito la rubia, preocupada por su seguridad y su integridad ¨s-sabes que, puedo conseguirte comida, solo no me vendas¨ dijo tartamuda, sus manos haciendo un gesto al extraño para detenerse ¨estoy segura de que debe haber un buen restaurant por aquí, puedo llevarte allí, por favor no me vendas¨ rogo cerrando los ojos y haciendo su vos cada vez más chillona por el temor que sentía, normalmente hubiera escapado, pero no quería provocar que el extraño hombre se alterara más de lo que ya estaba.

¨bien, bien, muy bien, podemos conseguir comida sin vender al tesoro, ese es un premio doble¨ dijo felizmente y comenzado a caminar en una dirección aleatoria.

¨e-espera, a dónde vas?!¨ pregunto la rubia temerosa.

¨por comida!¨ respondió felizmente el rubio desaliñado ¨vamos querida, tengo hambre que saciar!¨

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia se consideraba una persona educada y de buen gusto, fue criada en una familia millonaria después de todo, conocía los modales de la mesa mejor que nadie y también sabía que no todos recibieron la misma educación que ella, ella era una chica inteligente después de todo, pero realmente esperaba que los modales de las personas promedio fuera mejor de lo que le estaban mostrando.

Poco después de que el hombre loco la hubiera guiada hasta un restaurante donde servían todo tipo de comida, el extraño había ordenado todo tipo de platillos, desde simples entradas, hasta los platos fuertes más caros que había en el menú y estaba devorando todo eso como si no hubiera comido en meses…que de hecho es muy probable.

¨puedes detenerte un poco?, la comida no se ira a ninguna parte¨ Lucy comento con un rostro asqueado, este…cerdo estaba comiendo de la peor manera y salpicando comida por todas partes, realmente le resultaba asqueroso, sin embargo, antes de que el rubio pudiera detenerse a responderle a su ´tesoro´, la puerta del establecimiento se abrió de golpe y entro un joven de cabellos rosados y ojos de color Jade que vestía con una chaqueta abierta de color rojo, también tiene un faldón atado a su cintura y unos pantalones cortos de color negro.

¨Natsu, estas seguro de que era su olor?¨ pregunto una figura pequeña, que en realidad se trata de un gato parlante de color azul y con alas que brotaban desde su espalda.

¨estoy seguro Happy, jamás olvidaría su aroma¨ respondió el ahora conocido Natsu, mientras miraba a las personas sorprendidas del restaurant, estaba buscando a alguien, alguien muy importante para él.

¨maldita sea, los mocosos ya no pueden dejar a uno comer en paz, malditos mocosos, mocosos molestos…¨ murmuro el extraño hombre después de haber acabado de masticar un trozo de carne de la pierna que había mordido anteriormente, parecía sumamente irritado, sin embargo, sus murmullos fueron captados por el peli-rosa que inmediatamente se giró en su dirección, con paso veloz, el mago y su gato volador se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el rubio desaliñado con la clara esperanza de que se tratara de la persona a quien buscaba.

¨Nii-chan, eres tú?¨ pregunto Natsu con duda, esta persona no se parecía en nada a lo que el recordaba de su figura de hermano mayor, no obstante, el olor a su hermano emanaba de este hombre y si no era él, al menos podría decirle donde encontrarlo.

¨conoces a este hombre?¨ pregunto Lucy desde su asiento, señalando con un dedo a su invitado que había ignorado al peli-rosa a favor de comer.

¨es mi hermano¨ respondió el peli-rosa, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano, parecía bastante diferente, pero ahora que lo tenía enfrente, sabía que sin lugar a dudas, este era su hermano que se había ido de casa hace más de un año.

¨AYE!¨ exclamo felizmente el gato parlante mientras reposaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero de pelo rosa.

¨Na-Na-Natsu, Na-Natsu, jaja, eso suena bien, Na-Natsu, jeje, ahhh, que-que haces aquí dragoncito?¨ pregunto el rubio recostándose en su asiento y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en una postura relajada.

¨Nii-chan, en verdad eres tú!¨ exclamo emocionado el Dragon Slayer al encontrar a su hermano después de meses sin verlo.

¨claro que soy yo, quien más seria si no yo?¨ preguntó retóricamente, aun sin mirar a su autoproclamado hermano, ahora estaba demasiado ocupado jugando con sus dedos como para prestarle atención.

¨entonces nii-chan, al fin vas a regresar al gremio?¨ pregunto emocionado el Dragon Slayer, realmente esperaba el regreso de su hermano, sin él en el gremio las cosas su pusieron un poco apagadas.

¨el gremio, el gremio, no, no puedo regresar ahora, no ahora¨ murmuro recostándose sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

¨ustedes pertenecen a un gremio de magos?¨ pregunto Lucy repentinamente feliz de la presencia de sus dos invitados, si ellos pertenecían a un gremio quizá conocerían a alguien en Fairy Tail.

¨no querida, pertenecemos a un gremio de ninjas¨ respondió el rubio con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz, pero en su posición, este fue mayormente amortiguado por la mesa y los ruidos de fondo por lo que Lucy no pudo oírlo bien.

¨enserio?¨ cuestiono nuevamente, la curiosidad no abandonaba su voz.

¨Natsu, Natsu, como esta Janna?¨ pregunto el hombre con una voz triste, eligiendo ignorar a su compañera rubia.

¨eh, quien es Janna?¨ respondió con otra pregunta y ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad, no recuerda haber escuchado ese nombre nunca antes.

¨qué hay de Mira, como esta ella¨ pregunto nuevamente, aun sin dejar que nadie pudiera ver su rostro.

¨ella está bien…creo, desde que te fuiste ella huele raro¨ respondió con un sello fruncido, Mirajane había estado actuando raro desde que su hermano se fue.

¨qué heces oliendo mujeres, pervertido!¨ exclamo con furia la otra ocupante de la mesa golpeando en la cabeza a peli-rosa con un palo de quien sabe dónde saco.

* * *

Después de que el extraño hombre hubiera degustado su festín y vaciado la cartera de Lucy, los tres humanos y un gato salieron del restaurant, el rubio notablemente más feliz que los demás, Lucy seguía preguntándose porque lo obedecía, ahhh cierto, da mucho miedo, distraída e sus pensamientos, la hembra del grupo no noto que se detuvieron en un pequeño mirador que daba una vista maravillosa a las costas de Hargeon, por lo tanto termino estrellándose con la espalda del hombre rubio.

¨lo siento!¨ exclamo asustada, no quería enojar a este par de hombres que la tenían prácticamente secuestrada, sin embargo su disculpa fue ignorada por el rubio a favor de continuar su conversación con su supuesto hermano.

¨si, si, estoy cazando a alguien, es un malnacido escurridizo pero encontré un tesoro que será de mucha ayuda¨ el rubio le dijo a su hermano volteando su mirada a la mujer del grupo. Al notar los tres pares de ojos en ella, Lucy rápidamente se encogió esperando hacerse lo más pequeña posible para evitar su atención.

¨n-no sé cómo podría ser de ayuda yo solo soy una mujer común y corriente!¨ exclamo tratando que se tragaran su mentira.

¨oh no, no, no, no, tú no eres una mujer común y corriente querida, eres un pequeño tesoro recuerdas?¨ pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella mirando fijamente sus orbes marrones ¨escucha, escucha, este tipo al que estoy persiguiendo es realmente malo, muy malo, y a él le gustan los tesoros como tu¨ el explico mientras la señalaba con un dedo.

¨y-y que esperas, que haga de carnada?!¨ pregunto alterada ante la posibilidad.

¨exacto! Además de hermosa inteligente, sin duda un tesoro muy valioso, ahora andando, andando no podemos perder más tiempo¨ dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia los muelles.

¨pe-pero yo no quiero hacer eso, me estas pidiendo que arriesgue mi vida!¨ exclamo ella abrazándose a sí misma tratando de reconfortarse ante su situación.

¨ahhh!¨ suspiro exasperado ¨escucha…¨ hablo más calmado, después de frotarse las sienes, aliviando un poco del creciente temor de Lucy por él ¨te estoy pidiendo esto, porque eres lo que se necesita para salvar a otras mujeres desafortunadas que a las que le pasaran cosas malas¨ explico después de calmarse.

¨cosas malas?¨ pregunto temerosa.

¨ohhh cosas malas, muy malas, ya sabes, como el esclavismo y esas cosas¨ respondió casualmente como si en realidad no importara.

¨que!?¨ exclamo preocupada, una de sus manos subió a cubrirse la boca por su arrebato, pero el ceño preocupado no desapareció de su rostro.

¨esta rata a la que estoy cazando hace eso a mujeres jóvenes querida, de hecho tu podrías ser una de ellas, sin embargo, eres un tesoro que me ayudara a ayudar a estas pobre mujeres…me entiendes?¨ pregunto con un tono serio que Lucy jamás imagino escuchar de ese hombre.

¨h-hai¨ respondió en voz baja, seguía teniendo miedo, pero no podía vivir consigo misma si tuviera la oportunidad de salvar a esas mujeres y no lo hiciera.

* * *

¨yo y mi corazón sangrante…¨ murmuro Lucy, que actualmente estaba siendo secuestrada por un tal ´Salamander´ y su tripulación. Después de que el rubio y su hermano finalizaron de explicarle su plan ella fue obligada a gastar sus últimos centavos en un hermosos vestido de color vino que resaltaba todas sus curvas que se encontraban en todos los lugares correctos además de que estaba acompañado por un listón del mismo color que estaba atado alrededor de su cuello.

Después de haber llegado a los muelles donde se encontraba la nave del anfitrión de la fiesta, a la que había sido ´persuadida´ a ir, ella abordo con la completa aprobación de ´Salamander´ que de hecho la invito a una cena privada con él, ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar para continuar con la fachada y en realidad la comida no estuvo nada mal, sin embargo la compañía lo fue, el tipo era lo más tedioso que había conocido y eso que había sido secuestrada ese mismo día. Como sea, paso la cena y como se lo esperaba, él la invito a continuar la noche en su habitación, cosa a la que ella se negó de la manera más amable que pudo, no obstante ´Salamander´ no lo tomo muy bien y por ello la ato y le arrebato las llaves de llevaba siempre consigo, indefensa y temerosa, Lucy no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse callada y esperar a que el extraño rubio viniera a rescatarla.

¨Oye Bora, que es eso?¨ pregunto uno de los compañeros del tal ´Salamander´ señalando unos extraños puntos en el cielo que se dirigían hacia la nave.

¨no me llames por mi nombre!¨ exclamo el ahora conocido como Bora, mientras golpeaba violentamente a su camarada por su descuido, no obstante, subió su mirada al cielo para darse cuento de que los extraños objetos eran en realidad 2 personas y un gato con alas, gato que estaba transportando a una de las personas, personas que ahora estaban apuntando directamente hacia él, de hecho, sus patadas estaba apuntando directamente a su cara, cuando la realización llego a él, ya era demasiado tarde, el dolor exploto en su rostro después de que dos poderosas patadas se conectaran con su rostro, enviándolo a volar a través de su barco.

¨vinieron!¨ exclamo feliz la maga estelar soltando unas lágrimas que no estaba consiente que quería derramar, todo el asunto realmente la llevo a los extremos y no pudo contener sus emociones.

¨sate, sate, habríamos llegado antes si no hubiésemos pasado a recoger esto¨ dijo mostrándole las llaves que le habían sido arrebatadas y arrojadas al fondo del océano.

¨mis llaves! pe-pero cómo?¨ cuestiono con perplejidad, ella estaba bastante segura de que nunca podría recuperarlas.

¨BRUAAARP, no preguntes solo disfruta¨ respondió arrojándole las llaves.

Lucy sin poder hacer nada aun con las manos atadas, fue golpeada con las llaves directamente en el rostro.

¨Owie¨ murmuro adolorida después del golpe.

¨ja ja, lo siento, creí que ya te habías desatado¨ el extraño hombre se disculpó con un toque de burla en su voz.

¨cómo iba a hacer eso!¨ exclamo molesta por la ofensa.

¨lo siento, lo siento, creí que valías más que eso tesoro¨ comento burlonamente, moviéndose detrás de la maga estelar para desatar sus manos.

¨Grrrr¨ gruño y se alejó molesta una vez que había sido liberada de sus ataduras ¨eres un hombre molesto, además, que vamos hacer con ese tipo Bora?¨ pregunto ahora consiente de que aún seguían en territorio enemigo.

¨y tu una mujer hexaaaaperante, y…¨ respondió volteando a ver el agujero que había creado el cuerpo del hombre que había pateado ¨Bora de la prominencia, ex mago de Titan Nose que fue expulsado por usar el hechizo prohibido, Charm, para aumentar su baja autoestima¨ dijo Naruto mirando al hombre que lentamente salía del agujero de escombros en el que había sido enterrado.

¨tu quién demonios eres!¨ exclamo furioso, limpiando un rastro de sangre que bajaba desde su nariz descolocada.

¨nadie importante, solo un aventurero errante que viene a cazarte, sin embargo, hubo un cambio de planes por lo que mi hermano será quien te patee el trasero¨ aseguro el hombre rubio mientras hacia una señas con sus brazos al espacio vacío de su lado.

 **Escucha esto mientras lees la sig. parte:** **Audiomachine - Dauntless (Epic Powerful Heroic Music)**

¨quien me va a patear el trasero?¨ pregunto confundido el impostor.

¨él¨ respondió mirando a su lado solo para no ver a nadie, bajando un poco la vista se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba tirado en el piso tratando de no vomitar su comida.

¨Natsu esta fuera¨ hablo el pequeño gato alado.

¨…claro¨ contesto sin expresión ¨al final si voy a ser yo quien te patee el culo¨ comento con simpleza.

¨mírate, pareces un vagabundo y crees que puedes vencerme?¨ pregunto burlonamente el peli-azul.

¨por supuesto, no necesito ser Naruto para aplastarte como a una mosca¨ garantizo el rubio, llamando la atención de la maga estelar que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen.

¨Naruto?, como el Naruto que es el número 1 en la lista de magos de los que querrías ser novia?, uno de los magos más fuertes de Fairy Tail?¨ pregunto en ráfaga con los ojos bien abiertos, no es que fuera sorprendente que supiera de Naruto, todos en Fiore sabían quién era él, uno de los magos más jóvenes en alcanzar la clase S y uno que se enfrentó cara a cara contra un Dragón y sobrevivió para contarlo y finalmente, el sueño húmedo de todas las mujeres. Sin embargo y especialmente importante, él era el Rey Invencible de Fairy Tail y si este hombre de casualidad lo conocía seria de mucha ayuda para su sueño.

¨si, ese idiota, realmente lo detesto¨ contesto limpiando su oído con su dedo meñique sin tomarle importancia a la conversación.

¨ja, crees que puedes ponerte a la altura de un mago como él?, te mostrare que es verdadero poder, Tifon:-¨ el mago impostor iba a invocar uno de sus hechizos de fuego por los que una vez fue reconocido, sin embargo, antes de lograrlo, el hombre rubio se movió a una velocidad impresionante y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha que regreso a Bora a su lugar en el suelo.

¨ya de por si detesto a las personas que creen que tienen el control sobre la vida de otros, pero…¨ su voz se redujo a un gruñido mientras contenía su ira ¨que vayas por ahí, robando el nombre de MI hermano…manchando el nombre de MI gremio, me enferma!¨ exclamo con furia en su voz, su antiguo tono sarcástico y exasperado olvidado, ahora solo había total seriedad en su voz y en su postura que emanaba una cantidad de autoridad sin igual.

¨que-¨ Lucy trato de conectar los puntos lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la conclusión, el gato hablo.

¨así es, Natsu es el verdadero Salamander¨ dijo Happy con una cara espeluznante.

¨entonces él es-¨ la maga estelar fue interrumpida una vez más por la voz del rubio.

¨porque yo soy UZUMAKI NARUTO! y no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya¨ proclamo con su voz llena de coraje y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar de su mano derecha…y todo se vino abajo, los mares parecieron retumbar en acuerdo por su proclamación, los vientos aullaron su furia contra el criminal y los cielos lloraron lagrimas por el pobre bastardo que invoco la ira de su maestro. Lucy pensó que estaba viendo a un dios desatar su poder contra un humilde terrenal que se atrevió a agravar a los que considera preciosos, la paliza no fue algo que Lucy le deseara a sus enemigos, sin embargo, no se atrevió a intervenir para evitar la furia de aquel dios que reclama justicia.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que los restos de Bora fueran dejados en paz, una pulpa sangrienta apenas reconocible era lo que quedaba del criminal, sus camaradas habían intentado huir, sin embargo Naruto había creado réplicas de sí mismo y había noqueado a todos y cada uno de los esclavistas, las otras chicas que habían sido engañadas por Bora fueron evacuadas desde un principio por las mismas réplicas de Naruto y para sacarlos de la nave, el mago rubio toco el hombro de Natsu y Lucy y de alguna manera los llevo hasta los muelles en un instante, Happy que descansaba sobre la cabeza de su compañero también los acompaño.

¨entonces…porque nunca me dijiste tu nombre?¨ pregunto apenada la maga estelar, ella había tratado a este hombre como un mendigo peligroso y aquí viene a enterarse de que en realidad se trataba de su amor platónico.

¨no era necesario…y en realidad lo olvide por un momento¨ comento con una sonrisa graciosa.

¨Nii-chan, tenemos que irnos, el ejército ya viene!¨ exclamo un Natsu alarmado corriendo hacia ellos, Naruto en un rápido movimiento levanto a Lucy en un estilo nupcial y empezó a correr junto a su hermano.

¨qu-que estás haciendo!?¨ pregunto una Lucy furiosamente sonrojada.

¨tienes piernas cortas y corres muy lento, no puedo dejarte atrás pequeño tesoro!¨ exclamo alegremente el rubio barbudo.

¨e-entonces a donde vamos?¨ cuestiono nuevamente aun sin lograr disminuir su sonrojo.

¨a casa por supuesto!¨ respondió Naruto con una sonrisa feliz.

¨a Fairy Tail!¨ exclamo Natsu que corría justo al lado de su hermano, Lucy podía decir que nunca tuvo una sonrisa más grande.

* * *

¨entonces, en verdad eres Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto?¨ pregunto Lucy aun perpleja por la revelación, no habían pasado más de 2 horas y ahora se encontraban en un tren en camino a Magnolia, el hogar de Fairy Tail y con suerte su nuevo hogar.

¨si, si, ese fue el nombre que me dieron mis padres¨ murmuro sin ganas de conversar y recostándose en el regazo de la maga estelar provocando vergüenza en ella.

¨pe-pero, que te paso? No te pareces en nada a las fotos¨ pregunto con gran curiosidad y tratando de disminuir su sonrojo, además las fotos que vio en las revista Sorcerer muestran a un hombre guapo de cabellos rubios dorados, ojos azules como el océano y distintivas marcas de bigotes en las mejillas, ahora que lo piensa, quizá la barba este ocultando las marcas más reconocibles del mago, pasando un mano por la mejilla del mago que ahora estaba durmiendo, se dio cuenta que efectivamente, se trataba de Uzumaki Naruto, sin embargo, aun tenia curiosidad por lo que tuvo que haber ocurrido para dejar a un mago como Naruto en ese estado.

¨grrrrr¨ Lucy escucho un sonido que la saco de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de que en realidad de un ronroneo proveniente del Uzumaki, cubriendo su boca para evitar reír ante ello, no quería despertar a sus compañeros ni avergonzar al rubio, así que sin más por lo que pensar, simplemente dejo que el sueño la reclamara.

* * *

 **Magnolia Domingo** **03/07/x784**

Después de que el tren se detuviera en la estación de Magnolia, los tres magos y el gato parlante emprendieron su camino con rumbo a Fairy Tail atraves de las concurridas calles de la ciudad peninsular. Lucy se encontraba maravillada por lo pintoresco y hermoso que era el ambiente en la ciudad, Naruto por su parte se mantuvo callado la mayor parte del viaje, dedicándose a mirar su viejo hogar, el hogar que había abandonado hace mucho tiempo.

¨entonces Natsu, como terminaste en Hargeon¨ pregunto Lucy después de terminar su recorrido visual por la ciudad.

¨cierto, cierto como terminaste allí Na-Natsu?¨ cuestiono Naruto con los brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza.

¨escuche rumores sobre que un tal Salamander estaría allí y quise ir a investigar¨ respondió Natsu con un ceño fruncido, diría que su investigación fue una pérdida de tiempo si no hubiera encontrado a su hermano.

¨y que exactamente querías investigar?¨ pregunto sospechosamente el rubio barbudo.

¨bueno, quería saber si se trataba de Igneel!¨ contesto alegremente con una sonrisa colmilluda.

¨Na-Natsu, porque un dragón como Igneel estaría en una zona poblada de humanos?¨ preguntó retóricamente sin esperar repuesta alguna ¨realmente sigues siendo tan tonto¨ murmuro frotándose la frente.

¨dijiste dragón?!¨ pregunto perpleja la maga estelar, ella se preguntaba si había escuchado bien al rubio o estaba empezando a escuchar cosas.

¨si, porque?¨ pregunto inocentemente el rubio, inconsciente del shock que causo en la maga estelar.

¨d-de todos modos, quien es este Igneel del que hablas Natsu?¨ volvió a cuestionar la rubia tratando de cambiar de tema.

¨mi padre!¨ contesto alegremente, la sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro, ahora Lucy podía decir que estaba caminando con un par de locos, se preguntó que hizo para merecer esto, ahh cierto, fue secuestrada.

¨hmp…este legar realmente no ha cambiado nada¨ hablo Naruto viendo hacia un gran edificio que se cernía sobre ellos, poseía tres pisos y estaba pintado de color crema con sus tejas siendo de color terracota tradicional, en su parte superior se encontraba un estandarte naranja con la silueta de un hada en el.

Lucy se quedó fascinada ante la vista frente a ella, allí parado imponente para que todos aprecien su majestuosidad, se encontraba el gremio con el que había soñado formar parte por casi toda su vida, sin embargo, ahora frente al inmueble sentía que su respiración se detenía, sus nervios empezaron a invadirla y la paralizaron, que pasaría si el maestro la rechazaba? A donde iría si pasara eso? Buscaría otro gremio? La aceptarían?. Esas y más preguntas plagaban la mente de la joven hechicera, no obstante antes de que pudiera consumirse en incertidumbre, un ruido estruendoso la hizo mirar hacia el frente donde la puerta que una vez estuvo cerrada e impedía el paso para los no aptos, allí frente a ella se encontraba Naruto que parecía haber pateado la puerta para abrirse paso.

¨definitivamente sigue igual que siempre!¨ exclamo con una sonrisa, dentro del edificio Lucy pudo observar a muchas personas conviviendo tranquilamente, unos bebiendo de sus tarros llenos de cerveza, otros comiendo distintos bocadillos y otros poco que voltearon en su dirección cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse.

¨Tadaima!¨ exclamo ruidosamente Natsu, entrando por las puertas del gremio como si fuera su hogar, esta acción atrajo la atención de quienes aún no habían puesto su mirada en el grupo.

Todos parecieron reconocer a Natsu rápidamente, sin embargo a ella y a Naruto los miraron de manera extraña, no obstante, antes de que nadie pudiese preguntar, un hombre con los dientes muy grandes, se acercó a Natsu para preguntarle sobre su viaje, el mago de cabellos rosa no se lo tomo muy bien y furioso lo golpeo mandándolo a volar hasta el otro lado del gremio pasando a traer a otros magos que estaban tranquilamente comiendo, iniciando una pelea campal.

¨la información que me diste era falsa, Igneel no estaba ahí!¨ exclamo furiosamente apuntando con un dedo acusador a su compañero de hermandad.

¨eres idiota? Solo te conté sobre los rumores que había escuchado!¨ respondió igualmente enojado.

¨maa, maa Natsu seguro que no era su intención¨ intento tranquilizarlo su compañero gatuno, pero este fue pateado por accidente, rebotando en zigzag en otros miembros del gremio, atrayéndolos a la pelea.

¨este lugar no ha cambiado ni un poco¨ Naruto comento al aire viendo cómo se desarrollaba la pelea en el gremio.

¨no puede ser…en verdad estoy en Fairy Tail!¨ chillo emocionada la maga estelar cuando al fin la alcanzo la realización, estaba pisando los suelos del gremio de sus sueños, estaba respirando el mismo aire que los miembros de ese gremio tan genial y finalmente…estaba siendo arrastrada a la pelea por los miembros de la cofradía, con los ojos bien amplios trato de esquivar la mayoría de los golpes perdidos que se dirigían hacia ella, sin embargo, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo nunca fue su fuerte, por lo que en una pequeña distracción, un puño estaba a punto de enterrarse en su hermoso rostro, no obstante, antes de que la tragedia sucediera, una mano aguantada detuvo el golpe y en un segundo todo su mundo dio un giro de 180°, ahora estaba sobre los brazos del rubio barbudo que conoció en Hargeon, todos a su alrededor estaba tirados en el suelo, parecían haber sido golpeados por algo, pero no podía imaginar cual era el objeto agresor.

¨JA,JA! No puedo creer que sean así de débiles, un simple hechizo de viento basto para sacarlos a todos!¨ exclamo con una gran sonrisa el mago barbudo.

¨quién demonios eres tú!¨ reclamo iracundo un hombre joven de pelo negro que actualmente estaba vestido solo con unos boxers para cubrir su modestia.

¨nadie importante solo yo¨ respondió feliz mente mientras esquivaba el puño entrante del pelinegro, le había dado tiempo suficiente para poner a Lucy de nuevo sobre sus pies, dejando impresionada una vez más a la maga estelar.

¨deja de ser un idiota y responde!¨ volvió a cuestionar el pelinegro lanzando otro golpe, esta vez estaba dirigido al plexo solar del rubio, Naruto sin embargo, lo desvió fácilmente con una de sus manos y dio un paso atrás para permitir que el mago azabache continuara con su ronda de ataques hasta que uno logro golpearlo en la mejilla derribando al rubio.

¨JAJAJA, te enseñe bien¨ hablo recostado en el piso, no parecía nada afectado por el golpe, su sonrisa de satisfacción solo le daba un aire psicótico. Su declaración sin embargo, hizo que el azabache quedara aturdido y estudiara detalladamente al hombre que había derribado, cabello rubio, ojos azules, ropas negras…quien podría ser.

¨Naruto?¨ pregunto una voz gentil desde el fondo de la multitud que se había formado por la pelea del rubio y el pelinegro.

¨Mirajane!¨ exclamo sonriente el rubio desde el piso, parecía bastante cómodo en su posición y no parecía que se levantara pronto. Su exclamación logro que la multitud incluida Lucy, ampliara los ojos por la sorpresa, en el caso del gremio porque eso confirmaba la identidad de la persona en el piso y en el caso Lucy porque frente a ella estaba parada una de las hechiceras y meseras más populares de Fiore.

¨has vuelto!¨ clamo emocionada la albina dirigiéndose rápidamente frente a la multitud para estar parada frente al rubio.

¨claro que he vuelto!¨ respondió con el mismo animo alegre que parecía nunca abandonarlo ¨ahora estoy en casa¨ dijo, esta vez con menos emoción, pero su sonrisa era más sincera y sus ojos parecieron recuperar un poco del brillo del que antes rebosaban.

¨Naruto¨ Mirajane hablo en voz baja, su voz contenía un poco de pena y lastima ¨está bien¨ dijo, sus palabras parecían no tener ningún significado para el resto.

¨claro que está bien!¨ respondió con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de decir más, pero fue cortado por la camarera albina.

¨está bien¨ dijo nuevamente.

¨por supuesto que está bien, todo está bien¨ respondió nuevamente, la sonrisa no abandono sui rostro.

¨está bien¨ de nuevo, Mirajane no parecía convencida por el rubio. Naruto esta vez se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de que su sonrisa cayera y se convirtiera en una mueca de tristeza.

¨pero no está bien Mira¨ susurro para que solo Mirajane pudiera escucharlo, se dio la vuelta y se acurruco en una bolita para evitar que todos lo vieran, la camarera camino para poder acuclillarse y dar la vuelta al rubio para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

¨Naruto, está bien¨ hablo una vez más, su voz estaba quebradiza debido a los sollozos que se negaba a dejar salir.

¨pero no está bien¨ contesto, sus ojos estaban brillosos debido a las lágrimas no derramadas ¨nada está bien¨ su voz se ahogaba poco a poco en los sollozos que trataba de reprimir.

Mirajane solo pudo mirar impotente al que una vez fue su pareja, las lágrimas esta vez corrían libremente por las mejillas de la albina por el dolor que le causaba ver al hombre en ese estado, le dolía recordar la razón para poner a su amante de esa manera, le dolía cada día la razón que termino su historia juntos, le dolía, quemaba y ardía y lo que es peor, ella tuvo la culpa de todo eso, ella fue la razón de haber perdido todo su mundo.

Los miembros del gremio estaban conmocionados, allí en el suelo, dos de sus magos más fuertes, El Rey Invencible y la Demonio, se encontraban llorando y pidiendo perdón por algo que no podían entender, que le hizo esa misión a su rey, el hombre que siempre estuvo allí para aconsejarlos cuando lo necesitaban, que fue una figura de hermano mayor para los más jóvenes del gremio y un gran camarada para los no tan jóvenes, que pudo haber pasado para dejarlo en ese estado. La más afectada al mirar la situación no era otra que Lucy, dos de sus ídolos más grandes estaban destrozados, hechos un lio de llanto y pena y ella no podía entender por qué, las lágrimas poco a poco se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos porque, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, ella era muy emocional, y ver a sus dos ídolos así la ponía muy triste.

* * *

Había pasado un tiempo desde que Naruto y Mirajane se habían recuperado y le dijeron al gremio que se encontraban bien, obviamente sus compañeros de cofradía no les creyeron, pero los dejaron tener su privacidad, no era bueno tener a uno o ambos irritados, sin embargo, Lucy y Cana seguían curiosas al respecto, una aún se abstenía de hacer sus preguntas y la otra decidió que no había mejor tiempo que el presente, así que con decisión, se acercó a la barra donde el rubio ahora se encontraba degustando de su platillo favorito preparado por Mirajane.

¨Hey Naru~¨ saludo felizmente la maga de las cartas.

¨Yo, Cana¨ murmuro un saludo antes de terminar de sorber sus fideos.

¨entonces, que sucedió allí?¨ pregunto curiosa la morena, siempre le encanto estar al tanto de los secretos del gremio y este no era la excepción.

¨mmm?¨ Naruto hizo su pregunta silenciosa volteado a mirarla, Mirajane dejo otro cuento de Ramen mientras ellos tenían su conversación, cuenco que Naruto no tardo en devorar.

¨ya sabes, lo que sucedió hace rato, con Mira-san¨ pregunto de nuevo, ahora un poco más precisa acerca de su curiosidad.

¨ahhh¨ Naruto soltó un suspiro cansado, sabía que tarde o temprano ella llegaría con sus preguntas, pero ahora no estaba de humor ¨Cana, no es momento para eso¨ respondió cansinamente ¨pero dime, como han sido las cosas en el gremio desde que me fui?¨ pregunto más animado.

¨bueno, las cosas han ido bien, Natsu es mucho más destructivo sin que estés ahí para controlarlo y Erza se tiene que encargar de más trabajos de clase S, pero en general bien¨ respondió con un dedo en su labio, en una pose de pensamiento que la hacía ver adorable ¨le hacías falta al gremio y…te extrañe Naru¨ termino agachando la mirada para que no pudiera ver el sonrojo que ahora adornaba sus mejillas.

Naruto sonrió conociendo la vergüenza de la chica menos femenina del gremio ¨también te extrañe Cana¨ respondió y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción al haber terminado con su ultimo cuenco de Ramen ¨es bueno que las cosas no se hayan salido de control, ahora dime, que ha sido de ti?¨ pregunto mirándola a los ojos para prestar total atención a su respuesta.

Un poco avergonzada por la atención recibida, Cana respondió la pregunta ¨bueno, he estado bien, probado nuevas bebidas, hecho nuevas misiones y esas cosas¨ enlisto las cosas que creía relevantes, que ahora que lo pensaba eran muy pocas.

¨cierto, cierto, hablando de bebidas, traje regalos!¨ exclamo mientras sacaba un pergamino de su abrigo y con un pequeño pulso de Chakra, una botella de los vinos más caros y exclusivos del mundo apareció sobre la barra.

Cana con los ojos muy abiertos, tomo cuidadosamente la botella, se trataba de un Mercury del 52, Fabricado en las regiones de Bosco con una cosecha que solo puede cultivarse en ese lugar, dejo de producirse debido a las sequias que azotaron al lugar, por eso solo quedaban 3 botellas en el mundo con un precio exorbitantemente alto.

¨C-Como conseguiste esto¨ pregunto desorientada por la sorpresa, no cabía en su cabeza que Naru haya comprado una de estas solo para ella.

¨bueno, estaba pasando por ahí y la vi, luego recordé cuanto cariño le tienes al alcohol, especialmente al vino, así que la compre¨ contesto con simpleza, como si realmente no importara, dejando a la Alberona boquiabierta ¨como sea, disfrútala querida¨ dijo, antes de levantarse e ir hacia el tablero de misiones para ver si había algo que resultara interesante, sin embargo, antes de lograr su cometido, una rubia que exudaba alegría se acercó a él.

¨mira Naruto, al fin tengo mi marca!¨ exclamo con una sonrisa y mostrándole el dorso de su mano derecha, donde se hallaba la distintiva silueta de hada en color rosa.

¨qué bien por ti Lucky, pero rosa? En serio?¨ pregunto con una ceja alzada.

¨es mi color favorito…¨ murmuro deprimida por que cuestionaron su elección de color, ella era una chica, le gustaba el rosa!

¨bueno…supongo que se ve bien en ti¨ dijo intentando animarla y lográndolo con mucho éxito.

¨Gracias!¨ exclamo la nuevamente sonriente rubia, él siempre ha sido su ídolo y cualquier elogio de él la haría feliz.

¨no hay de que, pero ahora-¨ se cortó cuando el estruendoso ruido de la puerta siendo abierta abruptamente atrajo su atención, se trataba de un pequeño niño de unos seis años de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, lo reconoció como Romeo, el hijo Macao.

¨Maestro, aún no ha regresado mi padre?¨ pregunto el niño con angustia en su voz.

¨no estés molestando Romeo, si eres el hijo de un mago, entonces confía en él y espéralo¨ respondió bruscamente el pequeño anciano que estaba sentado sobre la barra degustando de una cerveza.

¨pero dijo que volvería en tres días y ya ha pasado una semana!¨ le exclamo devuelta.

¨ah? Tomo un trabajo en la montaña Hakobe verdad?¨ murmuro el viejo maestro en sus pensamientos.

¨no esta tan lejos ve a buscarlo!¨ le reclamo el niño, sus ojos ahora brillaban por las lágrimas que no quería derramar.

¨tu padre es un mago! No hay mago en este gremio que no pueda cuidar de sí mismo, vete a molestar a otra parte!¨ le grito el maestro, sin prestar atención a la preocupación del niño.

¨Viejo estúpido!¨ exclamo el niño y golpeo al maestro en su cara, justo en medio de sus cejas, para luego salir llorando del gremio.

¨qué duro es…¨ dijo Lucy al aire por el extraño comportamiento de su maestro, parecía una persona amable pero ahora demostraba lo contrario.

¨por más que aparente, el maestro está preocupado¨ comento Mirajane desde su lugar en la barra.

¨Maestro…¨ dijo Natsu casi gruñendo, Makarov sabía a qué se debía la rabia del Dragón Slayer, por eso soltó un suspiro cansado.

¨encárgate Natsu¨ autorizo el tercer maestro de las hadas con los ojos cerrados, el peli-rosa, sin más que decir, salió del gremio con prisa.

¨no cree que fue demasiado duro Maestro?¨ Naruto pregunto tranquilamente apoyándose en la barra.

¨los niños tienen que empezar a formar carácter¨ le respondió sin mirarlo.

¨no puedo negar eso¨ dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

¨qué le pasa?¨ pregunto Lucy, curiosa por el comportamiento de Natsu.

¨Natsu paso por una situación similar¨ Naruto respondió bebiendo tranquilamente de un tarro de cerveza.

¨el padre de Natsu se fue para no volver…bueno el ser que lo crio, además de que era un dragón¨ completo Mirajane con su sonrisa casi eterna.

¨Un dragón! Estaban hablando enserio?! A Natsu lo crio un dragón!¨ la rubia exclamo sorprendida, había querido creer que eso solo fue una broma por parte de Naruto y Natsu, pero ahora Mirajane estaba confirmándolo.

¨si…veras, un día, el dragón encontró a Natsu en el bosque, lo crio y le enseño su cultura, su lengua y su magia…pero un día se fue sin dejar rastro…desde entonces, Natsu lo ha buscado sin parar y ansía el día de su reencuentro¨ explico la albina con una sonrisa triste por Natsu, él era un chico tan inocente y le sucedían cosas muy malas.

¨no iras con Natsu?¨ pregunto Lucy curiosa.

¨Nah, él puede encargarse solo¨ respondió tranquilamente mirando la puerta por donde había salido su autoproclamado hermano ¨ha crecido mucho desde que me fui¨ susurro con orgullo en su voz.

¨pareces orgulloso¨ comento el maestro después de haber terminado su tarro de cerveza.

¨claro que lo estoy, es mi hermano después de todo¨ contesto con una sonrisa satisfecha, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Lucy no era quien para contra decirlo, así que solo pidió un platillo del menú para poder saciar su hambre que la ha estado molestando desde hace unos minutos, cuando la camarera se lo entrego, estaba a punto de pagar hasta que se dio cuenta de que el pago por su comida era lo último que quedaba de su dinero, sudando balas por la preocupación, le dio sus últimos centavos a Mirajane que no noto el estado de la rubia y sin más que decir se fue a atender a otros clientes.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Natsu regreso con un Macao sano y salvo, leves rasguños y heridas, pero nada que el tiempo no sane, al parecer había derrotado a 19 Vulcans antes de que el vigésimo lo derrotara, para Lucy, eso fue bastante impresionante, pero para personas como Naruto o incluso Natsu eso era un numero apenas aceptable, Romeo al igual que el resto del gremio recibieron felizmente a Macao y Lucy empezó a entender cómo funcionaba Fairy Tail, eran una familia donde se cuidaban los unos a los otros y no podía sentirse más contenta por haber ingresado a esa familia.

Eran las ocho de la noche y el gremio estaba a punto de cerrar, la gran mayoría de los integrantes apenas estaban regresando a sus hogares debido a la celebración por el regreso de Naruto y de Macao, sin embargo, una cierta rubia de grandes pechos se encontraba en la entrada del gremio moviéndose nerviosamente, era tarde, el gremio estaba a punto de cerrar y no tenía un solo centavo para pagar una noche en la posada más barata.

¨demonios, que voy a hacer¨ se preguntó con preocupación en su voz, su orgullo no la dejaba mendigar por hospedaje pero tampoco quería quedarse a dormir en las frías calles, no obstante, antes de que pudiera seguir con su tormento una voz le llamo la atención.

¨qué haces aun aquí¨ pregunto la voz de Naruto que estaba recién saliendo del gremio.

¨mmm…yo…mmm¨ Lucy se quedó sin saber que decir, resignándose y soltando un suspiro decidió que contar la verdad era lo mejor ¨me quede sin dinero y ahora no tengo a donde ir¨ explico con la cabeza gacha por la vergüenza.

¨enserio? Ja, creí que una niña de tu edad sabría administrar su dinero¨ comento con burla, parecía no importarle a situación de su nueva compañera.

¨oye! Me quede sin dinero porque tu pediste mucha comida en aquel restaurant!¨ exclamo enojada, al recordar el porqué de su pecaríes financiera.

¨oh, cierto…ahhh, sígueme¨ dijo Naruto después de reflexionar un momento y empezó a caminar en una dirección desconocida.

¨que? a dónde vamos?¨ pregunto, con desconfianza.

¨tu solo sígueme, claro a menos a que quieras pasar la noche en la calle¨ respondió sin voltearla a ver, alejándose cada vez más rápido.

¨o-oye espera!¨ exclamo una vez que se dio cuenta que no se iba a detener y comenzó a perseguirlo por su cuenta.

Después de unos minutos de caminata donde se adentraron a un bosque cercano al gremio para gran temor de Lucy, llegaron a un pequeño claro donde se encontraba una gran casa hecha puramente de madera, pero eso no la hacía ver menos lujosa, tenía grandes ventanales en su parte frontal y una gran entrada de doble puerta, tenía un jardín frontal bastante bien arreglado con flores de todos los colores y el jardín continuaba hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

¨este es mi humilde hogar¨ hablo Naruto detrás de ella, sacándola de su ensoñación.

¨es…bastante bonita¨ comento Lucy después de pensar en un adjetivo adecuado para la casa.

¨qué bueno que te guste, pasaras la noche aquí¨ declaro adelantándose y abriendo la puerta de la entrada para ofrecerle pasar, ella aun aturdida por la declaración, paso sin decir nada y entro a la casa, donde el interior demostró ser igualmente lujoso como el exterior, pinturas de todo tipo adornaban las paredes, en la sala de estar habían sillones de cuero que parecían bastante cómodos y más dentro de la casa se encontraba el comedor junto con la cocina que parecía muy bien amueblada y la cocina estaba bien equipada, subiendo al segundo piso, se encontraban las habitaciones y una estancia que poseía una gran pantalla plana, Naruto le mostro la que sería su habitación por la noche que incluía su propio baño privado así como una cama sumamente cómoda, además de un escritorio y varios muebles para poder acomodar sus cosas, así como un armario para dejar su ropa.

¨cómo conseguiste esto?¨ pregunto sin salir de su sorpresa.

¨con un poco de magia y suerte¨ respondió alegremente sin decir nada realmente ¨descansa, mañana haremos una misión para que puedas conseguir aunque sea un pequeño departamento¨ hablo saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la suya.

Lucy solo pudo parpadear y comenzar a acomodar sus cosas, se preparaba para un baño cuando su puerta se abrió de repente, asustándola y haciendo que baje su camisa que estaba a punto de quitarse.

¨por cierto hay un onsen afuera solo por si acaso¨ comento el rubio barbudo y se quedó mirando fijamente la bella figura de Lucy iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, se quedaron en completo silencio por unos segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que la maga estelar reacciono.

¨sal, ahora!¨ exclamo con un rubor, avergonzada porque casi a atrapan mientras se quitaba la ropa, tomo su cepillo y lo arrojo lo más fuerte que pudo contra el intruso golpeándolo exitosamente en la frente.

¨ayyy ya me voy¨ hablo Naruto, arrastrándose por el suelo para llegar a su habitación.

 **Yyyyy fin! Ahhh es tan satisfactorio terminar un capítulo, pero te preguntaras:**

 **Por qué Naru tiene un desequilibrio mental?**

 **Quien es Janna? Que es Janna? Por qué es Janna?**

 **Por qué no está bien?**

 **Como sea nos vemos luego.**

 **Jaa ne!**


	5. Capítulo III: La Primera vez

**Siento haber tardado tanto y traer un capitulo tan corto y poco relevante, la razón de mi demora, fue, que mi Pc se estropeo y tuve que mandar a repararla, una vez más pido disculpas**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima respectivamente**

Personajes hablando ¨que es lo que quieres¨

Personajes pensando (uhhh… mujer problemática)

Bijuu/Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más dependes de mi¨**

Bijuu/Bestia pensando **(MMM… Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad de nuevo)**

Jutsu/Magia **Rasengan!**

Accion [suspiro]

Notas del autor/Aclaraciones **((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

 **Magnolia Apartamento de Lucy** **Martes 05/07/x784**

Habían pasado dos días desde el regreso de Macao, y desde que conoció un poco del pasado de aquel rubio que le interesaba tanto, para ella, es imposible de creer que a la sola edad de ocho años fuera parte de las fuerzas de elite de su pueblo, quizá no conozca los estándares de fuerza que se requieran, pero el solo hecho de formar parte de un grupo de elite ya era un mérito por sí mismo. Afortunadamente para la maga celestial logro encontrar un departamento de 70,000 Jewels, aunque no se quejaba, su departamento era un poco pequeño pero acogedor, tenía un horno e incluso una chimenea por lo que creyó que tenía suerte, desafortunadamente, acabo con todo su dinero, por lo que tenía que hacer un trabajo lo más pronto posible, así que con decisión salió de su departamento con dirección hacia el gremio.

 **Sala de Gremio** **Minutos mas Tarde.**

Cuando llego a lo que ella llamaría hogar de ahora en adelante, se encontró con la escena típica de Fairy Tail…si, una pelea campal, se había acostumbrado al hecho de que su amado gremio parecía disfrutar de destruir todo lo que hay a su paso, ella cree firmemente que las únicas personas normales es todo el gremio son Mira y ella misma, después de todo ella no destruye todo lo que toca.

Al adentrarse al gremio pudo divisar en la barra una cierta cabellera rubia, comiendo su preciado Ramen, enserio, ella solo lo ha visto comer Ramen desde que llego hace un par de días, ella no encuentra una explicación a cómo es que tiene un cuerpo tan definido y fuerte y sano si solo come Ramen!, decidiendo dejar sus pensamientos de lado, se acercó a la barra y se sentó al lado de su compañero rubio.

¨Hey! Naruto, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con una misión, realmente no me queda ni una joya, podrías?¨ pregunto, haciendo resaltar sus pechos y haciendo ojos de cachorrito, lamentablemente para ella, esos trucos no sirven con él.

¨mmm¨ musito mientras admiraba su cuerpo detenidamente, haciendo sentir incomoda a la rubia pechugona, y queriendo arrepentirse por su forma de tratar con el ¨bien, solo si yo elijo el trabajo¨ finalmente declaro su respuesta.

¨genial!¨ exclamo aliviada de que la dejara de mirar con esos ojos, que la hacían sentir tan nerviosa.

El rubio Uzumaki se levantó de su asiento y dejo unos Jewels en la barra para pagar el tazón de Ramen que había estado consumiendo, se acercó al tablero de trabajos y comenzó a estudiarlo con detenimiento, Lucy rápidamente lo acompaño, interesada en el trabajo que elijaría, cuando finalmente se detuvo en uno, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió por sus facciones.

¨nshishishi [risita] creo que halle la misión perfecta!¨ declaro, tomando el panfleto antes de que Lucy pudiera ver de qué se trataba, luego fue rápidamente con Mira para que registrara el trabajo.

¨de que se trata Naruto?¨ Lucy pregunto, curiosa de saber que trabajo estaría tomando, lamentablemente fue ignorada por su compañero rubio.

¨Mira-san, podrías registrar esta misión? Ponlo a nombre de Lucky y de mi¨ le pregunto a la camarera.

¨claro, déjame verla¨ contesto con su sonrisa amable que parecía nunca abandonar su rostro.

¨Naru-wah!¨ la rubia iba a reclamarle a Naruto por ignorarla pero fue interrumpida una vez más.

¨gracias!¨ exclamo el Uzumaki, mientras tomaba a Lucy de la mano y salía corriendo por las puertas del gremio, llevándola a rastras.

¨espera, Naruto! No sé qué trabajo estamos tomando! Y necesito prepararme!¨ trato de reclamar la maga de espíritus celestiales.

¨tú no te preocupes por eso! Es una misión bastante sencilla y de buena paga, son 200,000 Jewels!¨ le contesto terminando con una sonrisa dentuda.

 **Shirotsume Town** **Horas más tarde.**

El dúo de rubios se encontraba actualmente caminando por las calles del pintoresco pueblo de Shirotsume, durante su viaje en carruaje, que para curiosidad de Lucy, Naruto se había enfermado… mal, el rubio Uzumaki le conto una parte de la misión a Lucy, solo le dijo que tenían que robar un libro de la mansión de un tal Duque Everlue, parecía bastante sencillo y era una buena paga, además, Naruto le había dicho que ella se podía quedar con el 75% de la recompensa, su excusa? Él tenía mucho dinero y no lo necesitaba, además ella lo necesitaba más que él, pero nunca hizo nada gratis.

¨entonces, a donde vamos?¨ pregunto curiosa la maga de celestial.

¨tenemos que encontrarnos con un tipo llamado…¨ se interrumpió mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos el panfleto de la misión y buscaba el nombre ¨Kaby Melon? Que nombre más raro…¨ termino.

¨…lo dice el que se llama torta de pescado…(ese nombre me resulta hace familiar, estoy segura de que lo he escuchado en otra parte)¨ musito y pensó lo último, pero Naruto la escucho claro como el día, la maldición o bendición de ser un Dragón Slayer velo como quieras.

¨Oi! Mi nombre significa remolino! No pastel de pescado!¨ le reclamo, realmente se preguntaba que estaba pensando su madre cuando le dio un nombre.

Minutos más tarde llegaron a una lujosa mansión, donde les pidieron que ingresaran por la puerta trasera, esto les resulto extraño pero decidieron ignorarlo, una vez dentro, fueron recibidos por la esposa del cliente, que los hizo pasar a la sala, donde encontraron a su cliente sentado en un sofá que tenía enfrente una pequeña mesita y al otro extremo había otro sofá que es donde actual mente se encuentran sentados.

¨entonces, Melon-san, solo tenemos que destruir un libro?¨ pregunto Naruto, curioso por la rareza de la misión.

¨así es, el nombre del libro es Daybreak, y debe ser destruido a toda costa¨ contesto con una expresión sombría, a Naruto no le importaba, siempre y cuando pagaran le daba igual, pero a Lucy le resulto curioso.

¨Melon-san, si no le importa que pregunte, porque quiere destruir ese libro?¨ pregunto la rubia.

¨a quien le importa, el trabajo es trabajo, vámonos Lucky, nos vemos más tarde Melon-san¨ interrumpió el rubio y tomo de la mano a Lucy, que parecía hacerse una costumbre, para luego salir de la mansión.

 **Minutos mas tarde**

Cuando salieron de la mansión, se dirigieron a la residencia de Everlue, pero se detuvieron a planificar su estrategia.

¨y, como aremos esto?¨ cuestiono la pieza clave del plan.

¨sencillo, el Duque Everlue es un pervertido, y además está buscando a una doncella…rubia…¨ contesto con una sonrisa zorruna.

¨…no es cierto! No estarás pensando eso!¨ le reclamo.

¨de hecho, es exactamente lo que pienso¨ le respondió tranquilamente sacando de uno de sus sellos escondidos en sus cuerpos, un traje de doncella francesa ¨toma, ponte esto y prepárate para tu primer misión de infiltración!¨ le dijo con entusiasmo fingido y ocultando una sonrisa perversa.

¨no estarás pensando que me cambiare aquí!¨ le exclamo, sabía que tenía impulsos perversos, y ella a veces era la culpable de esos impulsos, pero no significa que le daría un espectáculo gratis.

¨que? Solo ve tras un árbol y cámbiate rápido¨ le respondió, fingiendo ignorancia.

¨de ninguna manera!¨ refuto nuevamente.

¨ahhh [suspiro] bien¨ y con eso junto sus manos en el sello de serpiente y exclamo ¨ **Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu**!¨ y así de la nada un pequeño ´probador´ apareció de la nada, totalmente hecho de madera y con poca o ninguna decoración, su utilidad era solo para darle su privacidad a Lucky.

¨cómo hiciste eso!¨ exclamo sorprendidia.

¨puedo controlar la madera, no es gran cosa, Laki también puede, ahora, entra y cámbiate¨ le explico y ordeno el rubio.

¨ahhh [suspiro] supongo que no me queda de otra¨ y con eso se metió al ´probador´ y se puso el traje de mucama, que, extrañamente encajaba a la perfección en su cuerpo, nunca recuerda haberle dado sus medidas a nadie…

 **-Ouroboros-**

Cuando finalmente estaba lista, Naruto hizo que Lucy actuara como una doncella para él, con la excusa de que tenía que practicar para no cometer errores que les costara el trabajo, la hizo caminar con unos libros sobre la cabeza de quien sabe de dónde los saco, la hizo llamarlo ´Naruto-sama´ fue vergonzoso para la chica, pero lo supero por el bien de su primer trabajo. Ahora mismo se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión del duque Erverlue, preparándose para dar su mejor impresión de una doncella sumisa, y lista para complacer con las exigencias de su amo, Naru estaba supervisando la operación ´Rubia infiltrada´ desde la comodidad de la rama de un árbol mientras comía un tazón de humeante Ramen.

¨estas seguro de que esto funcionara?¨ cuestiono por lo que parecía la centésima vez.

¨si, tu solo sigue el plan, recuerdas?¨ le contesto devuelta.

¨si, infíltrate en la mansión, pon un somnífero en la bebida del duque y luego busca el libro, bien suena sencillo¨ se recordó y se animó a si misma mientras tomaba una última respiración para calmar sus nervios.

¨correcto, ahora APRESURATE!¨ le grito, un poco impaciente.

Una vez lista, la rubia toco el timbre, arreglo su cabello por última vez y volteo su mirada discretamente hacia donde se encontraba su compañero, donde lo vio levantando ambos pulgares en señal de ánimo, sonriendo levemente, regreso su mirada a la puerta donde después de un par de segundos el suelo donde estaba parada comenzó a temblar para después revelar algo grotesco y que se quedaría gravado en su memoria por un largo plazo.

Una mujer, no una cosa gigante y de cabello rosado, salió disparada del piso vistiendo un traje de mucama, similar al que vestía la rubia, Lucy solo podía mirar atónita y con horror esos ojos que parecían brillar con una luz amarilla.

¨ohhh mierda¨ Naruto murmuro por lo bajo desde su posición escondida.

¨vienes por el trabajo de doncella¨ pregunto la maid, con una voz gruesa y para nada femenina.

¨H-Hai¨ Lucy chillo, el miedo presente en su voz.

¨ojii-sama, parece que han venido por la convocatoria¨ llamo al aire el gorila rosado y después de otro temblor, salió otra cosa horrenda, un viejo regordete con forma ovalada, calvo a excepción de un copete de cabello castaño en la parte superior de su cabeza, un mostacho del mismo color que su cabello que parece estar saliendo directamente de su nariz, vistiendo un traje formal negro con una corbata roja y finalmente portando una sonrisa de suficiencia en su feo rostro.

¨carajo…siento que me voy a enfermar¨

¨Boyoyo! Me llamaste Nena?¨ pregunto el duque a su criada.

¨esta rubia vino por el empleo¨ le contesto.

El duque examino a la rubia en cuestión con una mirada despectiva, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo e incluso sintió que podía ver a través de su alma, esto la hacía pone nerviosa, su mirada daba más miedo que la que Naruto, corrección, su mirada es más repulsiva.

(se me pone la piel de gallina! Vamos Lucy tu puedes!) se dijo mentalmente, se estaba arrepintiendo de seguir con el trabajo que el Uzumaki había elegido.

¨no te quiero, vete FEA¨ la despidió, como si no valiera nada, haciendo que Lucy callera de bruces.

¨ya oíste FEA, no se te necesita aquí¨ le dijo sosteniéndola desde la parte trasera del cuello de su uniforme.

¨un hombre tan magnifico como yo…solo puede tener bellezas a su lado!¨ exclamo, justo cuando del piso salieron otras cuatro…cosas con uniforme de criadas…eran horribles, Lucy solo pudo poner los ojos en blanco a tan horrible imagen que la perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

¨Oh santa mierda!¨ exclamo una voz desde un árbol.

¨quien anda ahí!¨ exclamo el duque, poniendo nerviosa a la maid rubia.

Para alivio y sorpresa de Lucy de los arbustos salió un pequeño gato dorado lamiéndose una pata.

¨mau¨ maulló el felino y salió corriendo en una dirección aleatoria.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Después de que el plan original fallara Lucy fue a acurrucarse a un árbol y a deprimirse por que la llamaron ´fea´ y después de un minuto de auto desprecio el mismo gato apareció y en una bocanada de humo se transformó en Naruto.

¨oye, no te sientas tan mal, si de algo sirve no creo que seas fea…pero dejando eso de lado…cometimos un error en nuestro elaborado plan¨ le dijo el rubio.

¨a que te refieres con ´cometimos´, tú fuiste el que ideo todo!¨ loe reclamo.

¨si, bueno, ya vez, que se nos olvidó ocultar tu marca del gremio, probablemente la haya visto y eso te delato, y todo ese acto de ser fea fue solo eso, un acto¨ le contesto, mientras se rasca la mejilla de manera tímida.

¨como pudimos olvidar eso!¨ exclamo exasperada, todo pudo haber ido bien si no se les hubiese olvidado eso.

¨bueno, ya no importa, pasemos al plan B!¨ replico con entusiasmo.

¨y cuál es el plan B?¨ pregunto, curiosa de la contramedida del rubio para los acontecimientos.

¨nos infiltraremos como Ninjas!¨ dijo, entusiasmo claro en su voz, pero la rubia pudo detectar algo de…Nostalgia?

¨y como se supone que haremos eso¨ le respondió, inexpresiva, no tenía idea de cómo haría el rubio mago de clase S para infiltrarse en una mansión, ah claro, es un mago de clase S por una razón.

El Uzumaki solo soltó una risita que no le gusto para nada a la maga celestial, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba en el hombro de Naruto, que la cargaba como a un costal de papas, después noto que estaba en el aire, de alguna manera Naruto salto 3 metros de altura con ella sobre su hombro, y lo peor, parecía que ni siquiera estaba poniendo esfuerzo. Después de que aterrizaron del otro lado de los muros que separaban a la mansión del resto del mundo, el rubio con Lucy aun en sus brazos, se pegó a la pared y camino por ella como si la gravedad no le afectara, cuando llegaron al techo, el rubio Uzumaki bajo a Lucy y dejo que se sostuviera por ella misma.

¨la próxima vez que hagas eso AVISAME primero!¨ le reclamo, enojada de que el su compañero la ignorara.

¨si, si lo que digas Lucky¨ la despidió con desdén, y con un movimiento de sus manos, para después pasar su dedo índice por uno de los ventanales que había en la parte superior de la casa, y como si fuera arte de ´magia´ el cristal comenzó a cortarse.

¨que estas haciendo?¨ Lucy pregunto sorprendida.

¨aplico un poco de mi 'magia de viento' en mi dedo y con eso corto el cristal¨ le respondió, mientras tomaba el cristal que había corta, y metía su mano por el agujero que había creado y abría el ventanal ¨listo, pasemos, tenemos un trabajo que terminar¨ La rubia no dijo nada y solo siguió a su compañero.

Cuando entraron, Naruto aconsejo que lo mejor era buscar la biblioteca, puesto que su objetivo era un libro, no les tomo demasiado encontrarla, pero las doncellas de Everlue descubrieron a los infiltrados y los atacaron, pero Naruto los saco rápida y silenciosamente con un pequeño golpe en sus nucas.

La biblioteca era una gran sala con estanterías en el fondo, todas llenas hasta el borde de libros y libros, en la parte superior de la sala, habían unas cuantas armas de colección, empezaron a buscar el libro ´Daybreak´ pero tardaron unos momentos en encontrarlo, eso fue hasta que el shinobi convoco a unos cuantos clones que ayudaron con la búsqueda, justo cuando lo encontraron y estaban a punto de destruirlo, el mismo hombre regordete salió del piso, haciendo que el clon que sostenía el libro cayera y soltara el objetivo de su misión, pero ´afortunadamente´ el libro termino en brazos de Lucy, quien al reconocer al autor, rápidamente se puso a leerlo, con la excusa de que era ´patrimonio cultural´.

¨Boyoyoyo, así que buscaban ese libro, no veo por qué les interesa, es una basura de la peor calidad¨ se anunció el duque.

¨Lucky, destruye el libro mientras yo lo distraigo¨ el Uzumaki le ordeno a la maga celestial.

¨no puedo! Este libro contiene un secreto muy valioso!¨ le reprocho.

 **Sala del gremio** **Al mismo tiempo.**

¨Mira-chan, no sabes que sucedió con el trabajo en la mansión Everlue?¨ una pequeña niña de cabello azul de nombre Levi le pregunto a su compañera de gremio, mientras revisaba el tablero de trabajos.

¨oh? A si Naruto la tomo y se llevó a Lucy con el¨ la peliblanca le contesto con su sonrisa eterna.

¨oh vaya, en realidad necesitaba los 200,000 Jewels que ofrecía¨ suspiro derrotada.

¨en realidad, la recompensa aumento a dos millones¨ dijo la voz del maestro desde su posición sentado en la barra.

¨¿Qué?!¨ preguntaron los integrantes del Shadow Gear Team.

¨oh, esto le interesara a Naru¨ murmuro Narumi, si ella había regresado junto con su ´hermano-amigo´ hace dos días y desde entonces, es camarera oficial de Fairy Tail de nuevo.

 **De regreso a Shirotsume Town**

El ninja rubio había estado entreteniendo al duque por un tiempo, pero desde que Lucy decidió que leer allí mismo era una buena idea, el hombre gordo llamo a los ´hermanos vanish´ del gremio de mercenarios, South Wolves desde allí se desencadeno un lucha que no fue para nada difícil de manejar para el Uzumaki, no, lo difícil fue evitar destruir todo, proteger a Lucy que seguía leyendo con la calma del mundo y tratar de noquear a los mercenarios y mantener a raya al duque.

¨hey Lucky, que tal si me hechas una mano y completas la misión!¨ le grito, se estaba cansando tratar con los mercenarios, no fue su resistencia la afectada, fue su paciencia.

¨espera, hay algo que no sabemos, este libro es muy importante!¨ le contesto, en la misma posición desde que todo inicio.

Y de repente al rubio le llego información de uno de sus clones que dejo estacionado en el gremio, al parecer la recompensa aumento a dos millones, definitivamente iba a destruir ese libro.

¨OH SANTA MIERDA! Lucky! Destruye esa cosa, la recompensa aumento a dos millones!¨ le grito, sus ojos en el símbolo del dólar y su boca babeando. No necesitaba dinero, pero era codicioso.

¨¿¡Que?! Pe-pero, no puedo solo destruirlo!¨ le contesto, lagrimas formándose en el rabillo de sus ojos.

¨ahh maldita sea!¨ grito exasperado, esta niña estaba poniendo a prueba sus límites, esta misión debería ser un juego de niños, pero no! Ella quería leer el maldito libro! Asi que en un arranque de velocidad noqueo a los hermanos y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia el duque, cuando un sombra pareció precipitarse hacia él, alzando la mirada, vio con horror como el gorila de cabello rosado estaba cayendo directamente hacia él, presa del pánico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar, y finalmente fue aplastado por lo que se sentían como toneladas de carne de doncella.

¨Mierda!¨ exclamo, para después, en un arranque de ira sacar a esa cosa de sí mismo y con todas sus fuerzas la golpeo, ahora, eso hubiese sido algo de lo que se arrepentiría, pues, un cuerpo orgánico, sin importa el tamaño o el peso, se destruiría en una masa de sangre y órganos si lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, si bien, el sello de contención restringía sus habilidades y sus reservas de chakra, el seguía poseyendo todas sus habilidades físicas, pero se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando la maid solo desapareció en un destello de luz dorada.

¨eh?¨ se preguntó el rubio, que no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, pues la sirvienta, desapareció así como así, no se movió a velocidades extremas, él hubiese podido captar el movimiento, por lo que solo queda la opción de que se teletransporto a otra parte.

¨Virgo!¨ grito preocupado el duque.

¨Virgo?¨ se repitió la maga de espíritus celestiales ¨como el espíritu celestial Virgo?¨

¨oh? Un espíritu celestial? Como esos que tu usas Lucky?¨ Naruto le pregunto a su compañera.

¨si, y es una de los doce del zodiaco!¨ chirrió emocionada, tener una llave más en su colección era algo que la emocionaba, lamentablemente, la doncella ya tenía un contrato con el duque.

¨oh bueno, supongo que eso lo soluciona¨ el rubio hablo al aire ¨bien, terminemos con esto!¨ exclamo, para luego correr a toda velocidad hacia el conmocionado Everlue, que no tuvo la oportunidad de registrar lo que sucedió, un segundo estaba lidiando con el par de magos y al siguiente todo era negro, sup, Naru fue muy rápido que no lo noto moverse y no fue el único, Lucy tampoco logro ver nada, ella estaba felizmente leyendo un libro mientras Naruto se hacía cargo…bien, eso sonaba mal, pero no la podías culpar, ella ama los libros, no podía simplemente destruir uno, no uno de un autor tan prestigiado como Kemu Zaleon, pero dejando eso de lado, se sorprendió cuando su compañero acabo con todo y todos, lo hizo de una manera tan simple que lo hizo parecer que para el esto no era más que un juego de niños, claro, él era un mago de la clase S, pero no debería ser así de rápido y eficaz…o al menos ella no lo creía.

¨cómo hiciste eso?¨ pregunto, consternada de no saber lo que paso.

¨son simples civiles, bueno, los mercenarios eran a lo mucho magos de clase B¨ le respondió con una voz desdeñosa, para el. esto era una tarea sencilla, pues la idea era mostrarle a la novata la vida de un mago…pero termino haciendo todo…por lo que al final no valió la pena, oh bueno, aún están los dos millones.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Después de entregar al duque y a los mercenarios a las autoridades, se encaminaron hacia la residencia de su empleador para recibir su recompensa por un trabajo bien hecho…okay, no destruyeron el libro por insistencia de Lucy, que se negó a decir el por qué hasta que llegaran con su cliente, pero por todo lo demás fue perfecto, Lucy se quedó con la llave de Virgo, pues según supo, los espíritus terminan sus contratos una vez que su invocador haya muerto, o en este caso, arrestado.

Una vez en la mansión se encontraron con su cliente en la misma sala en la que se reunieron en un principio, donde Lucy procedió a explicar por qué no destruyo el libro.

¨siendo sincera, la estructura y la trama del libro son malos, que no podía creer que fue escrito por Kemu Zaleon, por eso creí que había algún tipo de secreto¨ Lucy dijo, entregándole el libro al cliente que lo miro desconcertado.

¨qué significa esto? Estoy seguro de les pedí que destruyeran el libro¨ pregunto, y Naruto asintiendo desde su posición detrás de Lucy.

¨destruirlo sería demasiado fácil, usted mismo podría hacerlo¨ contesto, haciendo que Naruto tenga más dudas.

¨en ese caso, yo mismo lo quemare, no quiero volver a verlo¨ dijo, fulminando con la mirada al libro.

¨se porque no quiere que exista ese libro, usted quiere proteger la dignidad de su padre no es asi? Usted es el hijo de Kemu Zaleon¨ afirmo, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

¨cómo lo supiste?¨ cuestiono, el cliente.

¨leí el libro y fue ahí donde me entere, descubrí que Kemu…mejor dicho Zekua Melon hechizo este libro¨ declaro y justo cuando termino de decir sus palabras, el libro que estaba en las manos de Kaby comenzó a brillar y las letras de la portad se reacomodaron, para que luego el libro se abriera y todas las palabras que se encontraban en sus páginas salieron de estas y empezaron a ajustarse de una manera diferente ¨la razón por la que Zekua dejo de escribir no fue por que escribiera el libro más horrible del mundo, si no por que hizo su mejor obra, este libro es una carta para usted señor Kaby¨ en ese momento Kaby recordó las palabras que le dijo su padre ´siempre pensé en ti Kaby´ y se le formaron lágrimas en los ojos.

 **-Ouroboros-**

¨no puedo creer que nos hallan mentido! Todo esos problemas para nada!¨ exclamo un rubio indignado.

¨no podemos hacer nada, además, creo que hicimos lo correcto¨

¨si, si, quizás podríamos haber reclamado la recompensa si hubiéramos destruido el libro¨

¨aunque lo hubiéramos hecho, no nos pagarían de todos modos¨

¨maldita sea! …ahhh [suspiro] bueno, se suponía que este sería tu trabajo y yo solo te acompañaría y supervisaría, pero termine haciendo todo, por lo que creo que te debo compensar¨ dijo, sacando un fajo de billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón ¨toma, esto es solo porque no te deje hacer nada y no recibimos ni un centavo del trabajo, pero no esperes que esto se haga costumbre¨

¨que!? No puedo aceptar esto, como lo dijiste, tu terminaste haciendo todo!¨

¨si, si, fue mi decisión, ahora tomalo¨

¨bien¨ cedió, demasiado rápido para el gusto del Uzumaki.

 **Ok, demasiado corto lo sé, pero quería hacer una actualización, también sé que este capítulo era innecesario, puesto que no es un arco muy importante, pero como dije, quería actualizar lo más pronto posible, asi que, esperen unos días más para que traiga un capítulo más relevante.**

 **Jaa ne!**


	6. Capitulo IV: Conoce a Titania

**Bueno, lamento la espera, pero recientemente regrese a clases y bueno...no he tenido el tiempo para escribir y quiero decirles que las actualizaciones se ralentizaran a partir de ahora por la razón ya antes mencionada sin mas, espero que disfrutes del capitulo**

 **Pd: disculpen por el anterior cap xD.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima respectivamente**

Personajes hablando ¨que es lo que quieres¨

Personajes pensando (uhhh… mujer problemática)

Bijuu/Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más dependes de mi¨**

Bijuu/Bestia pensando **(MMM… Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad de nuevo)**

Jutsu/Magia **Rasengan!**

Accion [suspiro]

Notas del autor/Aclaraciones **((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

Después de una larga camina, por fin lograron regresar al gremio, todo fue tranquilo y en paz…o eso fue para Lucy, uno de los clones exploradores que Naru suele esparcir por las zonas por las que viaja se topó con un grupo de magos, aparentemente de Eisenwald, trato de sacarles más información, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue que ´estaban pasando por la zona´ así que sin más remedio los ato a un árbol mientras preparaba un pergamino de sellado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo una mano de sombras se arrastró por el suelo y tomo al árbol junto con los magos oscuros y los arrastro al suelo, eso fue sin lugar a dudas sospechoso, quería investigar más pero no logro encontrar a nadie o nada útil.

 **Sala del Gremio** **Miércoles 06/07/x784**

Actualmente nuestro héroe estaba sentado en la sala del gremio, degustando un tazón de su amado Ramen, lo que la gente común no notaba es que estaba profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, después de su encuentro con los de Eisenwald, empezó a tener un mal presentimiento, esto no sucedía desde sus días con Kurama y los otros Bijuu, así que decidió que partiría en una caza para el gremio de asesinos…pffft, asesinos, pensó el rubio burlescamente, este mundo era demasiado inocente, nada como las Naciones Elementales…lo hace parecer como si estuviera orgulloso…no se enorgullece de lo sangriento y oscuro que era su mundo, pero a veces encuentra risible las ´tragedias´ de este mundo, cosas pequeñas como la muerte de uno o unos causaban horror en la sociedad, mientras que en casa eso era cosa de todos los días, pero no se queja, disfruta de una vida pacífica y tranquila, tan tranquila como puede ser teniendo en cuenta la existencia de dragones, que serían como los Bijuu de casa, pero estos prácticamente están extintos y no son usados y codiciados como armas para matar.

Dejando de lado sus divagaciones noto como su compañera rubia estaba recibiendo una lección sobre los gremios y la estructura jerárquica del consejo por parte de Mira, estaba a punto de salir en su misión auto-encomendada ya que el anciano aparente mente salió a otra de sus reuniones con los demás maestros de gremio, pero un recibió una alerta de sus sentidos mejorados, volteando a ver de qué se trataba, encontró a Loke coqueteando con Lucy…otra vez.

Los instintos de dragón se hacen cada vez más fuertes en el, y se podría decir que tiene a Lucy en la mira como una posible ´compañera´, por eso no puede evitar molestarse cuando otro ´macho´ se acerca demasiado a su ´hembra´, por lo que rápidamente intervino.

¨…estoy seguro de que si te viera sin mis gafas mis ojos se derretirían por tu belleza des-¨ Loke no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, pues Naruto que estaba detrás de Lucy le dio un golpe con su dedo índice en la frente, alejándolo unos pasos de la rubia ¨Por qué hiciste eso?!¨ pregunto, mientras frotaba la zona de impacto.

¨eres molesto¨ contesto simplemente.

¨supongo que gracias…¨ murmuro la rubia, recibiendo un asentimiento a cambio mientras Naruto seguía viendo con dagas a Loke.

El usuario de magia de anillo quería seguir reclamando, pero todas sus ganas de hacerlo se vinieron abajo en cuanto vio un llavero con llaves de espíritus celestiales colgando del cinturón de Lucy.

¨E-e eres una maga de espíritus celestiales?!¨ cuestiono, mientras retrocedía, asustado?

¨eh?¨ fue la respuesta inteligente de la rubia.

¨si, y tiene un toro pervertido¨ añadió Naruto.

¨L-lo siento, lo nuestro no puede continuar!¨ exclamo mientras salía despavorido del gremio.

¨acaso alguna vez existió un ´nosotros´?¨ se preguntó Lucy.

¨Loke no se lleva bien con los magos de espíritus estelares, hace un tiempo tuvo problemas con una de sus chicas¨ explico Mira.

Estaba a punto de contestar, pero fue interrumpida por un ruido de la puerta abriéndose de par en par para revelar a un Loke exhausto y que jadeaba por aire.

¨Erza ha VUELTO!¨ exclamo en pánico, causando la misma reacción en el gremio, a excepción de tres personas, Mira porque ella solía lidiar con Erza, Naruto porque es su amiga cercana y Lucy porque no conocía a Erza.

¨quién es Erza?¨ pregunto la rubia pechugona.

¨no la conoces? Ella es la mujer más fuerte del gremio¨ dijo Mira con su habitual tono alegre.

¨es un monstruo!¨ grito Natsu.

¨AYE!¨

¨es una linda dama¨ le dijo un sonriente Naruto que tenía sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Por alguna extraña razón esa última declaración no le agrado del todo a la rubia, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar levemente, todos contuvieron la respiración, todos menos el rubio idiota, que decidió volver a su apariencia de lo que el nombro ´Sasuke Uchiha´, que parecía bastante relajado, cruzando los brazos sobre su firme pecho y con una mirada expectante pegada en la puerta. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, las pisadas de lo que parecía un gigante se hacían cada vez más fuertes, el leve tintineo del metal chocando con el metal se escuchaba, las personas se congelaron en su lugar, el sudor corrió por sus frentes, la sensación de miedo comenzó a invadir a la rubia, pero todo finalizo, cuando por las puertas del gremio entro una hermosa pelirroja, de piel clara y ojos marrones, llevaba una armadura a medida y en la zona del corazón se encontraba la marca de los herreros Kreuz, también llevaba una falda azul que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y unas botas negras, todo se veía normal en la chica, lo extraño era que llevaba sobre su hombro un enorme cuerno decorado con joyas de todos colores, ya dentro del gremio, dejo caer el cuerdo haciendo retumbar el suelo.

¨he vuelto¨ proclamo con una voz que exigía nada menos que respeto y autoridad ¨dónde está el maestro?¨ pregunto al gremio en general.

¨qué hermosa!¨ pensó la rubia de grandes pechos.

¨okaeri, el maestro está en una reunión ordinaria¨ contesto la albina.

¨ya veo¨ murmuro la pelirroja.

¨Erza-san, que es esa cosa gigantesca?¨ pregunto un miembro al azar.

¨es un cuerno del monstruo que mate en mi misión, los lugareños decidieron decorarlo y regalármelo…¿tienes algún problema?¨ respondió y pregunto de manera amenazante.

¨No! Claro que no!¨ gritaron en pánico.

¨crees que se enteró de lo que paso en el ?¨ Cana le pregunto a Macao.

¨mierda…estoy muerto¨ murmuro, tratando de similar su próximo fallecimiento.

¨Ustedes! He oído muchos rumores mientras estuve fuera! Sobre Fairy Tail causando problemas, el maestro quizá los perdone pero yo no!¨ reprendió la Scarlet.

Y así empezó a regañar a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail por cualquier cosa que estuviera mal aunque no fuera su culpa.

¨ustedes, solo me dan problemas¨ dijo la pelirroja mientras se frotaba la frente por el dolor de cabeza que causo su diatriba ¨lo dejare pasar por hoy¨ termino.

¨bueno, parece que mantiene su actitud…¨ murmuro el ´Uchiha´ sin que nadie lo escuchara, todos estaban demasiado asustados como para notificarle a Erza sobre el regreso de Naruto.

¨Natsu, Grey, necesito su fuerza¨ pidió la caballero al dúo de fuego y hielo que estaban abrazados en un intento de parecer amigables entre si ¨al regresar de mi trabajo escuche algo que podría traer problemas, normalmente discutiría esto con el maestro, pero no está aquí, así que alístense, maña partiremos ¨ declaro, sin dejar lugar a objeción.

Todos empezaron a susurrar sobre como Erza nunca había pedido ayuda a nadie además de Naruto, y, a pesar de ser mencionado, el gremio no pareció recordar notificar a la pelirroja sobre el regreso de este.

¨cielos, con Erza, Natsu y Gray, este podría ser el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail¨ comento Mira en una pose pensativa, Naruto trato de contener un carcajada ante esto, él sabía perfectamente que eso no era así.

¨Pfft¨ el ´azabache´ se llevó una mano a la boca para tratar de contener su risa.

¨te divierte algo¨ hablo en un tono peligroso la Scarlet.

¨lo siento, solo recordé algo¨ mintió, sabiendo cuan crédula podía ser la Titania.

¨bien…nunca te he visto en el gremio…¨ dijo, para después cambiar su mirada a la rubia que estaba al lado del ´azabache´ ¨…ni a ti, supongo que son nuevos¨ término.

¨ah, s-si¨ Lucy respondió dócilmente.

¨yo no¨ contesto el ojionix.

¨mmm, nunca te había visto antes¨ dijo la pelirroja mientras estudiaba a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

¨ah, me lastimas Er-chan, creí que éramos amigos¨ respondió, gimiendo infantilmente y con un leve toque de diversión en su voz.

¨Er-chan, solo hay una persona que me llama así…pero él se fue hace mucho y no ha regresado¨ murmuro en sus pensamientos.

¨yo creo que en realidad ya regreso¨ le dijo, para que la pelirroja levantara la mirada, solo para ver como el hombre que una vez fue de cabello negro, estallar en una familiar nube de humo.

Para ella, los segundos se hicieron eternos, mientras el humo se escapaba por las puertas y ventanas del gremio, solo para revelar a un familiar hombre rubio y de ojos azules con características marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

¨yo! Er-chan, he vuelto¨ la saludo, con una sonrisa cálida que ella no pudo evitar devolver.

¨Naruto…es bueno verte de vuelta¨ ella lo había extrañado, durante dos años se había quedado sin su amigo que solía acompañarla a misiones peligrosas o solo para escapar y descansar del estrés.

¨si…escuche sobre lo que dijiste, cuando volvía de una misión me topé con unos magos de Eisenwald, parecían sospechosos pero no logre sacarles nada, así que solo los ate y me preparaba para sellarlos, pero antes de lograrlo una mano de sombras los arrastro al suelo, literalmente la tierra se los trago¨ comento ¨oh…por cierto, casi lo olvido¨ dijo mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de su abrigo, hasta que recordó que tenía lo que sea que fuera en un sello de su muñeca, y en una bocana de humos lo saco ¨este es un pastel de fresa que encontré durante mis viajes, es de los mejores que he probado!¨ exclamo, sosteniendo la rebanada de pastel frente a Erza, esta sin dudarlo un segundo lo arrebato de sus brazos y en menos de un parpadeo estaba sentada en un lugar apartado y dando la primera probada a su postre.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar cuando termino su primer bocado, el resto del pastel desapareció en menos de lo que Naruto sorbía su Ramen, eso lo impresiono sin lugar a dudas ¨es…es maravilloso! Donde lo conseguiste!¨ exclamo, de repente parada frente al Uzumaki y con los mejores Ojos de Cachorro que pudo reunir.

¨(maldita sea! No esa técnica!) ahhh [suspiro] no te molestes, era un pastel de temporada en Gallowstown, tendrás que esperar otro año para eso¨ le respondió con total sinceridad.

¨ahhh [suspiro] es una lástima, ese pastel es lo más delicioso que he probado…¨ murmuro decepcionada, haciendo que la ceja de Mirajane se contrajera levemente pero sin perder la sonrisa perpetua en su rostro ¨pero, regresando al tema, quisiera que me acompañaras mañana, tu ayuda sería muy útil¨ le dijo con una mirada seria en su rostro.

¨bueno, siento decepcionarte, pero mañana no podré ir personalmente, como te dije quería investigar un poco sobre Eisenwald, así que decidí infiltrarme en su gremio para poder sacar algo de información, pero no te preocupes, dejare un clon contigo para que los ayude si algo va al sur¨ le respondió con una mirada de disculpa.

¨está bien, mañana haz que tu clon nos vea en la estación de trenes¨ le dijo con calma, entendiendo su razonamiento.

¨así será, te veré luego Er-chan, iré a casa¨ se despidió de su amiga pelirroja y comenzó con su recorrido de salida pero se detuvo de repente ¨Lucy! Alista tus cosas para mañana, tú también vas¨ le ordeno a la maga celestial.

¨Q-Que! Yo porque?¨ pregunto, sin saber cuál era su motivo, ella no serviría de nada contra un gremio oscuro.

¨tu primer misión termino mal, esto servirá como un remplazo…además, podría resultarte interesante¨ le dijo, para después salir del gremio e ir a su hogar.

 **Estación de Magnolia** **Jueves 07/07/x784**

Después de una noche relajante, Lucy se despertó temprano, Naruto le dijo que llegara a la estación a las 02:30 de la tarde, y así lo hizo, lamentablemente fue la primera en llegar y tuvo que esperar diez minutos para que apareciera Gray, otros cinco para que llegar Natsu, todo parecía normal para ella, los chicos se peleaban por cualquier cosa, Happy estaba comiendo un pescado y Plue, su mascota, estaba apretujado entre sus pechos, pero de repente empezó a sentir una extraña sensación entre sus almohadas de carne, bajo la mirada para ver como algo luchaba por salir de su blusa, apartando a Plue de su agarre para que lo que sea que sea saliera de ella, grande fue su sorpresa cuando de entre sus pechos salió una pequeña mata de cabello rubio y unas ¿orejas de zorro?, cuando salió de su aturdimiento pudo ver una versión infantil del rostro de Naruto, con orejas y todo, vistiendo lo que parecía una pijama de zorro naranja.

¨kyaaaa! Que haces ahí!¨ exclamo, sonrojada como un tomate y tratando de sacudirse para que se fuera, pero lo único que lograba era hacer movimientos eróticos.

¨es cálido, además de que es seguro, solo soy un clon y me disipare con un solo golpe por lo que tengo que protegerme de ataques sorpresa¨ le contesto, con una voz infantil y esos ojos, maldita sea! Esos ojos, era tan lindo, que por un breve momento olvido que prácticamente estaba siendo manoseada por un Naruto zorruno.

¨entonces porque viniste!?¨ pregunto, mientras el calor de sus mejillas se mantenía.

¨Er-chan lo ordeno¨ contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…conociendo la actitud de la caballero quizá sí.

¨lamento llegar tarde¨ hablo una voz autoritaria y fácil de reconocer.

¨Erza, es bueno que …¨ la rubia se quedó sin habla ante lo que vio, el equipaje de la Titania si se le podía llamar así, era enorme! Tenía que llevar un carrito para llevar todas las maletas llevaba ¨por te traes tantas maletas!¨ grito, olvidando con quien estaba hablando.

¨son mis armaduras de repuesto, no todas caben en mi dimensión de bolsillo¨ la pelirroja respondió con calma.

¨bueno, creo que es hora de irnos chicas¨ hablo Naru-Chibi desde el escote de Lucy.

¨qué haces hay Naruto?¨ Erza pregunto con una ceja alzada.

¨necesito protección, soy solo un clon, así que solo saldré cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles¨ respondió, con una tierna voz entusiasta.

¨si protección buscas siempre puedes venir con migo¨ declaro la maga de Requip, haciendo que los ojos de Lucy casi salieran de sus orbitas por sus implicaciones y una leve sensación de celos sacudió su cuerpo, ya sea porque la Scarlet estaba diciendo que ella sería mejor para proteger a Naru-Chibi o porque…pero antes de que pudiera continuar con sus divagaciones Naru hablo de nuevo.

¨no puedo entrar en tu armadura Er-chan¨ respondió con una expresión inexpresiva.

¨oh, claro…será mejor que nos vallamos, Natsu, Gray! Al tren, ahora¨ Erza ordeno a sus compañeros de gremio, DragonSlayer trato de negarse, pero Erza ya había decretado su orden y nadie la desobedece.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Después de quince minutos de viaje en tren, donde Naru-Chibi se durmió en los cálidos pechos de la maga estelar, Natsu se pasó el viaje gimoteando y quejándose, pero la caballero lo soluciono con un rápido golpe a las entrañas del DragonSlayer, dejándolo efectivamente inconsciente, Gray se animó a preguntar a Erza sobre con que estaban lidiando, así la pelirroja les conto sobre sus sospechas con el gremio oscuro Eisenwald, el mismo que Naruto menciono ayer y sobre un tal Lullaby, cosa que hizo despertar a Naru.

¨mencionaste algo sobre Lullaby?¨ pregunto, su tono demasiado serio, contrastando con su apariencia infantil.

¨si…es lo que escuche de los magos con los que me encontré ayer…sabes que es eso?¨ respondió y pregunto.

¨así es, Lullaby o la canción maldita, es uno de los demonios de los libros de Zeref creados por su magia de vida¨ contesto seriamente ¨será mejor que detengamos a Eisenwald antes de que liberen al demonio, porque todo aquel que escucha su melodía…muere¨ dijo, mandando escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Lucy, ella se sentía cada vez más insegura y Naru podía sentirlo. ¨no te preocupes Luce, no dejare que nada te pase!¨ exclamo con una brillante sonrisa, su actitud infantil de regreso.

¨¨g-gracias…¨ murmuro, desviando la mirada para ocultar el leve tinte de rosa que adornaba sus mejillas.

¨bien, si se trata de un demonio de Zeref entonces tendremos que ir con todo¨ Erza declaro con un tono de voz firme que no dejo lugar a discusión.

Estación de Onibus minutos más tarde

Finalmente, después de unos minutos más de viaje, llegaron a su destino, la ciudad de Onibus, una ciudad tan colorida y pacifica como casi cualquier otra en Fiore, después de que Erza terminar de contar su historia, Naru regreso a su feliz sueño entre los pechos de Lucy.

¨sabes dónde encontrar a Eisenwald?¨ Gray pregunto.

¨no, pero lo descubriremos en esta ciudad¨ respondió.

¨oigan, donde esta Natsu?¨ pregunto Happy que estaba sentado en el equipaje de Erza, cuando escucharon el cuestionamiento del gato azul, rápidamente trataron de localizar al hijo de Igneel, pero fue en vano y se dieron cuenta de que Natsu se fue con el tren que partió a otro destino.

¨se fue…¨ murmuro Happy.

¨maldición! Esto es mi culpa, si no estuviera tan concentrada en explicarles los detalles no habríamos olvidado Natsu, por favor, golpéame¨ les dijo, esperando ser castigada por su falta.

¨no tenemos tiempo para tus caprichos masoquistas Er-chan, tenemos que traer a Natsu!¨ le contesto Naru.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Un Natsu semi-inconsciente estaba en el tren en el que sus compañeros lo abandonaron, gimoteando y rogando que se detenga, hasta que se abrió la puerta del vagón, donde salió un tipo de cabello negro atado en una cola similar a una piña vistiendo una chaqueta blanca encima de una playera roja y unos pantalones blancos.

¨así que…eres un mago de un gremio legal eh?¨ cuestiono, viendo el sello de Fairy Tail en el hombro del roseta.

¨mmm¨ Natsu murmuro en respuesta.

¨ah, como te envidio, ustedes los gremios legales viviendo y gozando de sus derechos y libertad, por eso te aplastare a ti mosca!¨ dijo el mago de Eisenwald, dándole una patada directamente en el rostro a Natsu, este último gruño en molestia y rápidamente se levantó de su posición sentada alistando un ataque, pero el tren seguía en movimiento, causando que el DragonSlayer se detuviera por los efectos de su cinetosis, causando que el mago oscuro se burlara ¨ja! A eso lo llamas magia? Te mostrare que es verdadera magia!¨ exclamo, para después aparecer un sello mágico desde sus pies, haciendo que las sombras de su cuerpo se extendieran y formaran tres puños que golpearon a Natsu nadándolo a volar.

Pero de repente el tren se detuvo, causando que tanto el mago de fuego como el de sombras tropezaran y cayeran de bruces, haciendo que de la chaqueta del mago de sombras cayera una flauta con un aspecto extraño.

¨(el tren…se detuvo)¨ pensó Natsu, cuando una sonrisa se empezó a extender por su rostro.

¨(vio la flauta)¨ gruño en sus pensamientos el mago oscuro.

Natsu rápidamente aprovecho su oportunidad y canalizo las llamas en sus manos y se dririgio a golpear a su contrincante, pero este reacciono rápido y llamo a sus sombras para formar una cúpula protectora a su alrededor y cuando el ataque de Natsu choco contra su defensa ocasiono una explosión.

¨la parada de emergencia fue una falsa alarma, el viaje se reanudara en breve¨ llamo una voz por las bocinas, causando pánico en el DragonSlayer.

¨ahhh! Me largo de aquí!¨ grito, saltando por la ventana, no sin antes amenazar al mago de Eisenwald.

Cuando el pelirrosa salto por la ventana no se percató del auto mágico que venía tras él, por lo que terminó estrellando su cabeza con la de su rival de hielo, después de una ligera discusión, Erza decidió cuestionar el porqué de las acciones de Natsu.

¨Natsu, porque saltaste del tren así?¨ pregunto en una voz de mando y con una ceja alzada.

¨porque había un mago de Eisenwald que insulto al gremio, quería darle una paliza, pero…¨ no termino su explicación cuando recibió una palmada en la cabeza por parte la Titania.

¨por qué lo dejaste ir?! Estamos persiguiendo a ese gremio!¨ cuestiono, sin recordar que Natsu nunca oyó su explicación.

¨Er-chan, Natsu no estaba consiente porque lo golpeaste!¨ Naruto le recordó.

¨oh, claro…¨ contesto.

¨ahora Natsu, había algo más sobre ese tipo que deberíamos saber?¨ cuestiono Naru al DragonSlayer de pelo rosa.

¨uhmm, ah si! Tenían una flauta con una cráneo y tres ojos¨ contesto, recordando lo que vio ¨y también tenía magia de sombras¨

¨Lullaby!¨ exclamo Lucy, preocupada porque el gremio oscuro ya esté en posición de un artefacto tan terrorífico.

¨no hay tiempo que perder, si ellos ya tienen la flauta personas inocentes corren peligro!¨ Gray exclamo, temiendo por la vida de los civiles indefensos.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Después de que cuestionaran a Natsu, el grupo rápidamente reanudo su viaje, como el mago oscuro viajaba en tren, decidieron ir a la siguiente parada, la estación de Kunugi, cuando llegaron allí, solo vieron a algunos de los pasajeros, así como a unos cuantos caballeros rúnicos y bolsas azules que indicaban cadáveres, esto solo aumento la prisa del grupo, así como su preocupación, aparentemente, el tren fue secuestrado por el gremio oscuro y se dirigían hacia Oshibana, Erza aprovecho sus grandes reservas mágicas para acelerar a tope y fue constantemente reprendida por Gray y Naru.

Después de unos minutos de un viaje agitado, por fin llegaron a la ciudad de Oshibana, donde se dirigieron a la estación de trenes y cuando estaban cerca, pudieron ver como una multitud se reunía alrededor de esta, Erza decidió preguntar a los caballeros rúnicos que impedían la entrada a la estación, pero no contestaron lo suficientemente rápido, así que la Titania los noqueo de un cabezazo, después de que Naru la calmara, decidieron preguntar con calma y descubrieron que la estación había sido tomada por el gremio oscuro.

¨esto es malo, puedo oler la sangre desde aquí! Debieron de haber masacrado a todos allí adentro¨ hablo la voz de Naru.

¨es repugnante…esos malditos¨ hablo la voz mortalmente seria de Natsu.

Lucy no estaba preparada para esto, ello no quería ver un escenario como el que su mente ya estaba empezando a recrear, su corazón comenzó a agitarse, su respiración se aceleró, pero sus pulmones no recibían el oxígeno necesario, comenzó a hiperventilar, esto era demasiado para ella, sentía que sus piernas estaban más débiles, su cuerpo parecía una hoja en el viento, temblando sin parar, pero una sensación cálida en su mejilla la saco de su aturdimiento.

¨Lucy¨ la maga escucho la voz infantil de su compañero que la llamaba, dándose cuenta que el calor de su mejilla se debía a una mano que estaba posada ahí, bajando la mirada hacia sus prominentes pechos vio los grandes ojos azules como el mar, llenos de preocupación y una calidez que no sentía desde su madre ¨sé que esto no es bonito, pero te traje aquí para que vieras las cosas con las que un mago se puede topar…el mundo no es tan bonito como lo pintan y sucederán cosas malas, pero tienes que saber que ahí estarán tus amigos para apoyarte y como te lo dije, no dejare que nada te pase¨ hablo, un tono cálido y delicado que le hacía sentir totalmente segura.

¨Gracias Naruto¨ hablo, su voz apenas un susurro, pero Naru lo escucho a la perfección.

¨muy bien niños, prepárense para lo peor, y cuiden sus espaldas!¨ ordeno Naruto, saltando del escote de la maga estelar, para regresar a su tamaño original.

Después de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran listos, el grupo entro a la estación y rápidamente sus narices se toparon con el olor a sangre y muerte que estaba plagado en los pasillos de la estación de trenes, haciendo una pequeña oración rápida para los pobres que perdieron su vida el día de hoy, el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail se dirigió a la plataforma donde vieron a los magos de Eisenwald y a su ´As´ Erigor el ´Shinigami´.

¨Erigor! Por qué haces esto, que culpa tienen los civiles¨ bramo la caballero, ella odiaba la muerte y la matanza, no dejaría que nadie decidiera sobre la vida de los demás.

¨son unos hipócritas, ellos solo se la pasan gozando de sus derechos y beneficios, ignorando a los gremios que fuimos expulsados injustamente por el consejo mágico¨ contesto tranquilamente, haciendo que la rabia del grupo aumentara más.

¨eso no te da el derecho de acabar con sus vidas, además si fueron expulsados de la liga de gremios es porque aceptaron una solicitud de asesinato!¨ refuto tercamente.

¨hahaha! Eres tan inocente! Pero…según se, eres una maga de clase S no es así? Entonces por qué pareces no saber que-¨ fue interrumpido por Naruto que le lanzo un kunai que hizo un corte en su mejilla.

¨cállate y ríndete¨ ordeno, sus ojos tan fríos como el hielo, perdiendo toda la calidez que alguna vez tuvieron, mandando escalofríos por la espina dorsal de todos.

¨oh…pero si no es el Zankokuna kitsune¨ ese apodo hizo que los ojos de Naruto se estrecharan aún más ¨aquel que no ha dejado a ni un solo objetivo vivo, el legendario zorro enmascarado que no ha fallado una sola misión, apuesto a que eres el juguete favorito de esas viejas momias kahahahaha!¨ el ´shinigami´ se echó a reír, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

¨cómo sabes sobre eso…¨ su voz era tenue, pero nadie se perdió el filo peligroso, el hecho que no se negara hizo que los ojos de Erza y Lucy se abrieran con horror.

¨una vez te vi…estaba en camino a hacer unas negocios con otro gremio, pero cuando llegue estabas ahí parado contemplándolo, estudiando, después alzaste tu mano y convocaste un rayo con forma de bestia y lo arrojaste sobre ellos…no quedo nada, todos se redujeron a cenizas¨ revelo, haciendo que el shock del grupo aumentara más ¨me diste curiosidad, investigue un poco y descubrí que eras famoso en los bajos mundos, el asesino perfecto, jamás dejaste rastro, todas tus misiones fueron éxitos rotundos¨ hablo tan calmado como siempre, sin darse cuenta de que había pactado su muerte, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Erigor fue incrustado en una pared, causado por un poderoso golpe de Naruto que ahora estaba para donde antes estaba el mago oscuro.

¨Naruto de que está hablando!¨ exigió Erza, la primera en salir de su estupor, ella confiaba plenamente en Naruto, pero esta nueva información y el hecho de que no lo negara le hacían tener dudas.

¨luego, ahora tenemos que encargarnos de ellos, aún tiene Lullaby!¨ respondió sin voltear a mirarla, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que Erigor había escapado así que ordeno a Natsu y Gray que fueran a buscarlo.

Después, ellas se unio a la batalla al lado de Naruto y empezó a sacar a los magos de Eisenwald, llamo su armadura Tenrin no Yoroi que está compuesta por una coraza pequeña y se compone de placas apuntando hacia arriba, que sólo cubren los senos, revelando una gran cantidad de su escote, se extiende hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Sus bíceps son cubiertos por las correas de metal, también lleva grandes guantes de plumas en forma de placas en los bordes. Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda. Lleva grandes botas plateadas que se encuentran parcialmente ocultas, cada una lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. También lleva un protector de cuello con plumas, como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobresale. La armadura también dispone de dos pares de alas grandes de metal que adornan la parte posterior, compuesta por plumas de metal que se hacen más largos y más grandes cuando se acercan a los bordes, además de dos espadas mágicas.

Después de despejar la plataforma y atar a los magos para su posterior encarcelamiento, Erza decidió cuestionar a Naruto para obtener las respuestas que necesita.

¨Naruto, de que estaba hablando Erigor?¨ cuestiono lo más calmadamente posible, esta pregunta atrajo la atención de Lucy que tenía a Happy en sus brazos.

¨contestare tus preguntas mas tarde Erza, apuesto a que Natsu y Gray también quieren respuestas, preferiría no explicarlo dos veces¨ respondió, de espaldas a la caballero.

¨bien…¨ acepto a regañadientes, empezando a sentirse un poco decepcionada de lo que ella creía que era su mejor amigo.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Los Maestro estaban en su reunión haciendo lo que normalmente hacen en sus reuniones, pero ahora mismo estaban disfrutando de un banquete hecho solo para ellos, Makarov, el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, estaba en una mesa junto con su amigo Bob, el excéntrico maestro de Blue Pegasus.

¨hahaha, ya te he contado Bob, tengo una nueva miembro que esta súper buena! Tiene unos melones! hehehe¨ dijo Makarov con una sonrisa pervertida.

¨oh Maki, tu no dejas de ser así!¨ contesto juguetonamente.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando un pequeño pájaro azul con un sombrero en la cabeza, entro a la sala gritando el nombre de Makarov, el pájaro se dirigió a la mesa del antes mencionado y le entrego una carta que tenía un sello mágico en el frente, la gente se empezó a reunir a su alrededor para saber de qué se trataba, el usuario de magia Titán tomo el sobre y froto el sello de la carta haciendo que aparezca un holograma de la siempre bella Mirajane, haciendo que la pequeña multitud empezara a lanzar alabanzas para una de las camareras más bellas de todo Fiore.

¨Mestro Makarov, espero que la reunión este yendo bien!¨ saludo con una hermosa sonrisa que cautivo el corazón de todos los hombres presentes.

¨ohhh mira esas pechugotas!¨ exclamo emocionado el padre de las hadas.

¨tengo grandes noticias para usted! Se ha formado el que creo que será el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail!¨ dijo emocionad, desde ahí el maestro ya sentía que algo andaba mal.

¨Erza dijo que escucho algo malo, y Naruto también agrego que tenía que ver con Eisenwald, así que hoy, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy y Naruto salieron a buscar al gremio oscuro¨ agrego alegremente, en este punto la mandíbula de Makarov estaba en el suelo, estas eran malas noticias, solo podía rezar para que Naruto mantuviera bajo control a los demás.

¨bueno maestro eso es todo lo que le quería decir, espero que su viaje de regreso sea cómodo!¨ se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y con su sonrisa siempre presente.

¨bueno, si tienen a ese chico Naruto está claro que son el equipo más fuerte, pero si tienen a Natsu, será el más destructivo¨ hablo Goldmine el maestro de Quatro Cerberus.

¨por un demonio, lo que faltaba¨ murmuro el maestro de Fairy Tail con un tono de derrota.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Después de que Natsu y Gray se separaron de los de más para buscar a Erigor, tuvieron que volver a separarse para cubrir más terreno, Gray se encontró con Rayule y este le dijo al mago de hielo el verdadero propósito de Erigor el cual era atacar a los maestros de gremio durante su reunión, para así tomar control de Fiore, Natsu por otra parte fue emboscado por Kegeyama, que en opinión de Naruto era una copia casi exacta de Shikamaru Nara, como era de esperar Natsu venció al mago de sombras y este le revelo que su líder ya no se encontraba en la estación, con esta nueva información partieron para reunirse con el resto de su equipo y notificarlos.

Naruto y el resto fueron a fuera de la estación para irse, hace unos minutos Naruto les dijo que Erigor abandono el edificio, cuando llegaron a un balcón vieron como toda la estcaion estaba rodeada por una barrera de viento, Erza trato de abrirse paso, pero solo se lesiono el brazo.

¨no podrás atravesar esta barrera de vientos huracanados, solo lograras matarte¨ Erigor hablo desde el cielo.

¨qué es lo que quieres Erigor!¨ exigió saber su propósito.

¨quiero justicia! El consejo solo nos descalificó como gremio oscuro porque perdimos un objetivo, sabes lo que es vivir siendo casados como ratas?! Todos nuestros derechos fueron arrebatados por una estúpida misión!¨ bramo, mostrando su ira.

¨ no recuperaras tu derechos haciendo esto!¨ exclamo Lucy en un intento de impedir que haga una locura.

¨derechos? No, no quiero derechos…quiero la autoridad para borrar el pasado y conducir a un nuevo futuro!¨ exclamo sus ambiciones ¨pero basta de esto, los veré luego moscas!¨ se despidió y salio volando.

¨me encargare de esto¨ dijo Naruto que se adelantó junto a Erza, acto seguido alzo su mano izquierda y los rayos azules empezaron a crepitar con el canto de mil aves ¨ **Chidori Nagashi!** ¨ llamo a su técnica y salto alto para que con un barrido de su mano el rayo se dispersara por toda la barrera, efectivamente rompiéndola.

El dúo de fuego y hielo llego justo a tiempo para presenciar como la barrera de viento era rota por su camarada, saliendo se su sorpresa le contaron al resto del grupo lo que descubrieron, rápidamente todos se dirigieron al carrito mágico para alcanzar a Erigor, pero se dieron cuenta de que Natsu ya no los acompañaba, Naruto dedujo que su ´tonto hermanito´ se adelantó para detener al ´shinigami´, poniéndose en marcha, se dirigieron a Clover Town para tratar de salvar a los maestros de gremio, decidieron seguir la ruta de las vías ya que era más directo.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Cuando llegaron a un punto en las vías del tren que llevaban a Clover vieron a Natsu propinándole un golpe a Erigor dejando a este último inconsciente y causando que dejara caer la flauta, el grupo estaba festejando la victoria de Natsu, pero Naruto se dirigía por hacia la flauta para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas, pero repentinamente su cuerpo perdió la capacidad de moverse a causa de un hechizo de parálisis de sombra ejecutado por Kageyama, un mago de Eisenwald que viajo junto al grupo de hadas, porque fue traicionado por uno de sus compañeros y gravemente herido para evitar que los mago de Fairy Tail aprovecharan la magia de Kageyama y destruyeran la barrera colocada por el líder de Eisenwald, las hadas lo sanaron y lo llevaron consigo para evitar que muriera, pero ahora estaban pagando el precio por confiar en un mago oscuro.

¨ya veo…buena jugada niño¨ hablo Naruto.

¨no te preocupes, dejare que tus amigos vivan como recompensa por evitar que muriera¨ le dijo, con una sonrisa engreída que Naruto se moría de ganas de quitar de su rostro.

Después de esas palabras Kageyama tomo la flauta y robo el carrito mágico para continuar su camino hacia Clover Town, para cuando el resto del equipo se dio cuenta y era demasiado tarde, el carrito paso sobre sus cabezas dejándolos en estado de shock, Naruto logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo y empezó a caminar.

¨que están esperando, los viejos necesitan que les salvemos el culo¨ hablo, sacando de su sorpresa a sus compañeros, que rápidamente lo siguieron.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Cuando el grupo de Hadas llego a Clover vieron con horror como Kageyama estaba a punto de tocar Lullaby contra su maestro, rápidamente trataron de advertirle pero el maestro de Blue Pegasus apareció de la nada causando miedo en el corazón de las hadas más veteranas.

¨shhh, estamos a punto de presenciar un momento magnifico!¨ exclamo, haciendo que los magos se relajaran un poco ¨por cierto, se ven tan lindos como siempre¨ coqueteo con el trio de hombres presentes.

¨(oh santa mierda no este tipo de nuevo)¨ pensó con pánico el rubio.

¨quien es este!¨ pregunto Lucy.

¨el maestro Bob¨ Erza respondió.

¨este es el maestro de Blue Pegasus?!¨

¨oh, Erza-chan, mira cuanto has crecido¨ saludo el mago travesti.

Ignorando la conversación que estaban teniendo los magos, Kage y Makarov estaban parados juntos, el maestro de Fairy Tail estaba esperando a que el niño tocara su canción.

¨vamos, apresúrate, tengo cosas que hacer¨ hablo con impaciencia al mago vacilante.

¨mierda!¨ se alertaron los magos de Fairy Tail, pero Bob rápidamente encerró en un agarre a Naruto y Gray.

¨que les han dicho, cállense y esperen, esto se está poniendo interesante¨ hablo Goldmine.

¨el líder de Quatro Cerberus?!¨ dijo la maga estelar.

Después de un discurso inspirador por parte de Makarov y de la rendición de Kage, los magos de Fairy Tail corrieron con su líder y lo felicitaron por arreglar las cosas, todos festejaban y se reian, todos parecían felices, excepto por cierta flauta maléfica que ahora estaba en el piso, esta empezó a liberar un aura de maldad y muerte.

¨magos patéticos! Humanos repugnantes y sin carácter¨ exclamo una voz demoniaca y en el cielo apareció un gigantesco sello mágico del cual salían rayos purpura ¨estoy harto, me los devorare a todos!¨ del sello salió una bestia enorme, parecía hecha de madera y tenía 3 ojos rosados que brillaban con maldad ¨déjenme engullir sus asquerosas almas!¨

¨maldita sea! El demonio se liberó¨ maldijo el rubio Uzumaki.

¨ahora que aremos!¨ Lucy exclamo preocupada, no creía que pudiera hacer algo contra un demonio de los libros de zeref.

¨me encargare de ello¨ dijo Naruto, sus pupilas se redujeron a rendijas pero permanecieron azules, solo que con un tono más claro, sin decir más extendió su mano derecha y en una nube de humo un clon vino a la existencia, este poso sus manos sobre la extendida por el otro ´clon´ mientras una pelota de energía que se arremolinaba emergía a la existencia y pronto los vientos empezaron a rugir cuando aparecieron cuatro cuchillas de viento dándole a la técnica la apariencia de un shuriken, corriendo hacia el rugiente demonio salto cuando este trato de aplastarlo bajo su puño y llevo su brazo por encima de su cabeza y exclamo.

¨ **Fūton: Rasen Shuriken!** ¨ llamo el nombre de su técnica y la arrojo hacia el demonio, esta pareció cortarlo por la mitad para después expandirse en una cúpula con millones y millones de micro cuchillas de viendo que cortaron al demonio a nivel celular, parecía una victoria, solo para que los ojos de Naruto y el maestro Makarov se ensancharan cuando se dieron cuenta de que lo que quedaba del demonio caería en la dirección de la sala de reuniones de maestro de gremios.

CRASH!

Fue el estrepitoso ruido que resonó por toda el área cuando el demonio por fin fue vencido por la gravedad y aplasto la sala de reuniones, todos enmudecieron, ya sea porque un solo mago derroto a un demonio creado por el legendario mago oscuro Zeref o porque su sala de reuniones fue destruida.

¨(Mierda!)¨ maldijo y se reprendió mentalmente el usuario de chakra.

¨Fairy Tail, RETIRADA!¨ exclamo el pequeño anciano que empezó a correr en dirección a su gremio, seguido rápidamente por Naruto y los demás, justo cuando llego el ejercito de caballeros rúnicos.

 **Bueno, este es el fin del capítulo IV, espero que lo hayas disfrutado y como siempre espero que dejes tu revisión!**

 **Todas las preguntas serán aclaradas en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Pd: las imágenes están en el enlace en mi perfil!**

 **Jaa ne!**


	7. Capitulo V: Otōto

**Yo! bueno, quería pedir una disculpa por el tiempo sin actualizar, es casi un mes! pero realmente no pude estar motivado para escribir, ya vez, entre en época de exámenes y aunque tuviera tiempo libre con todo el estrés realmente no podía enfocarme para escribir, lo siento, pero disfruta de este capitulo!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima respectivamente**

Personajes hablando ¨qué es lo que quieres¨

Personajes pensando (uhhh… mujer problemática)

Bijuu/Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más dependes de mi¨**

Bijuu/Bestia pensando **(MMM… Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad de nuevo)**

Jutsu/Magia **Rasengan!**

Accion [suspiro]

Notas del autor/Aclaraciones **((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

 **Magnolia** **Jueves 06/07/x784**

Después de un viaje aburrido hasta que Naruto recordó que podía teleportarlos a todos a Magnolia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los integrantes del ´equipo más fuerte´ por fin regresaron a su hogar, pero todos estaban muy callados, después de huir del consejo, los magos recordaron las palabras de Erigor y le dijeron al rubio que esperaban respuestas, este solo les dijo que una vez en el gremio les contaría todo, claro después de la confirmación del maestro, así que una vez que cruzaron las puertas todos rápidamente notaron la atmósfera tensa del grupo, esto los extraño bastante, pero el maestro rápidamente lo descarto y llamo a una celebración por la derrota del demonio, los miembros que esperaban su respuesta rápidamente acompañaron al rubio a la barra donde este se sentó y pidió un trago a Mirajane, que con una sonrisa cumplió su orden.

¨entonces…que es lo que nos querías decir?¨ Erza pregunto, no aguantando las ganas de saber el por qué una de las personas en las que más confía le oculto algo tan importante.

¨…¨ el rubio guardo silencio por unos momentos haciendo que sus acompañantes se empezaran a impacientar, pero cuando estaban a punto de reclamar, el hablo silenciándolos ¨antes que nada, no quiero que me interrumpan ni una sola vez me entendieron?¨ pregunto con una de esas pocas miradas amenazantes que solía lanzar a todo aquel que lograba irritarlo, haciendo que todos asintieran de inmediato.

¨las cosas no son tan bonitas como parece…¨ comenzó ¨…a pesar que el consejo explícitamente prohíbe el asesinato…son ellos quienes terminan ejecutando a los criminales que son capturados¨ dijo, causando shock en sus amigos ¨y no solo eso…hay…una especie de sistema que impuso el consejo…a cada gremio que posee magos de clase S se les da una ´cuota´ de misiones de clase S por así decirlo…estas misiones generalmente son de asesinato, robo o espionaje y solo los miembros de clase S están permitidos para saber esta información.¨ termino, solo para voltear a mirar sus rostros y verlos con sus ojos tan amplios que podrían salir de sus cuencas en cualquier segundo, no podía culparlos, vivieron todas sus vidas pensando que todo era bonito y legal…ok, quizá no tuvieran una visión tan infantil del mundo, pero definitivamente no esperaban nada como eso.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, fue esta vez la rubia quien hablo.

¨pero…¨ se detuvo, tratando de pensar bien en sus palabras ¨…Erza-san es una hechicera de clase S, no?¨ pregunto, haciendo que todos empezaran a entender hacia donde se dirigía la maga estelar ¨entonces…porque ella no sabía sobre esto?¨

¨tiene razón, porque nunca se me informo sobre este tema¨ cuestiono, con una mirada que podría congelar a cualquiera…cualquiera que no fuera Naruto.

¨porque el maestro y todos los demás que estamos en la clase S sabemos sobre tu aversión hacia la matanza…por eso decidimos ocultártelo¨ confeso, haciendo que la ira de la Titania se disparara por los cielos.

¨Entonces, el maestro sabia sobre esto! Y ustedes se atrevieron a ocultármelo?!¨ pregunto levantando la voz y atrayendo atención indeseada, estaba a punto de pararse y confrontar al viejo maestro, pero Naruto rápidamente la tomo del brazo, impidiendo que fuera más lejos.

¨escucha Erza¨ hablo con una mirada dura, pero la suavizo y soltó un suspiro cansado ¨sabemos que has tenido que pasar por cosas…duras…y entendemos porque tu negativa a tomar las vidas de otros…por eso tomamos esa decisión…ese tipo de cosas puede cambiar a las personas¨

¨entonces…¨ empezó con una voz suave, se oía herida ¨crees que no sería de ayuda…solo un estorbo?¨ pregunto, indicios de traición en su voz, la pelirroja no podía creerlo, el que creía la persona que más confiaba en ella y su fortaleza le estaba diciendo que solo sería una carga para esa clase de trabajos.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, un silencio mortal que nadie se atrevía a romper, esto solo sirvió para evocar aún más la ira de la Scarlet ¨Contéstame Uzumaki!¨ rugió, haciendo que todos los presentes se estremecieran de miedo.

¨no estoy diciendo que seas débil ni nada por el estilo Erza…quizás sea un deseo egoísta, pero…Fairy Tail necesita que la reina de las hadas sea fuerte…tanto física como mentalmente…no sé si te des cuenta de lo importante que eres para el gremio y si no lo crees…aun...lo eres para mí…Erza…y no soportaría verte rota y afligida…te lo dije y te lo diré siempre…eres de mis personas más preciadas e importantes…y solo quiero lo mejor para ti, sin importar si terminas odiándome¨ termino con su voz suave, levantándose de la barra para después salir del gremio.

Pasaron unos segundos más de silencio, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, los demás miembros que estaban disfrutando de su celebración ni siquiera sabían de qué estaban hablando los recién llegados, pero el grupo de Natsu, Gray, Lucy y el gato se sentían bastante confundidos, ya no sabían en quien confiar, el maestro, aquel hombre que todos vieron como un padre o un abuelo les oculto algo de ese calibre, a ellos! A sus hijos!.

Por otro lado la rubia sentía que su compañero Uzumaki guardaba más, se sentía un poco lastimada porque nunca le hablo de eso, pero ella sigue siendo la más nueva por lo que no podía quejarse de nada, además de una leve sensación de ardor en el pecho, pero lo desestimo como preocupación por la pelirroja que solo se quedó en su lugar sin hacer nada, su cabello sombreaba sus ojos por lo que nadie a excepción de Lucy pudo ver una lagrima cayendo de su ojo izquierdo, la Scarlet repentinamente salió del gremio sin decir una palabra más.

Lucy y los demás siguieron su ejemplo poco más tarde, Makarov al ver esto, sabía que las cosas serían más problemáticas a partir de ahora, no podía hacer nada más que confiar que sus hijos entendieran su razonamiento y que lo aceptaran, su preocupación se centraba principalmente en Erza, él era de los pocos que sabía de su pasado, por eso tomo esa decisión junto con Naruto, que realmente, fue el rubio que lo sugirió en cuanto se enteró de eso al igual que con Mirajane, pero dejando sus pensamientos de lado, tomo su jarro de cerveza y la bebió toda

 **-Ouroboros-**

Natsu estaba confundido, su maestro, su Ji-chan le oculto algo tan siniestro y oscuro, pero…su hermano de todas las personas, el confiaba casi ciegamente en el, él guardo su mayor secreto y así se lo paga! Se sentía muy abrumado y confundido por lo que se dirigió a el pequeño claro donde estaba la casa que él y Lisanna construyeron para criar a Happy, el solía ir allí para pensar o relajarse, si, por más increíble que parezca, él era capaz de pensar.

Cuando llego ya había una persona ocupando su lugar, no le extraño que fuera su figura de hermano, él era el único que podía evadir su olfato, se sentó junto a él y no dijo nada por unos minutos.

¨porque?¨ cuestiono Natsu sin mirarlo.

¨la misma razón que con Erza¨ respondió de inmediato.

¨no me vengas con esa mierda Naruto!¨ exclamo furioso, pero más tarde se calmó con un suspiro y solo regreso a su posición sentada, dejando que el silencio reine de nuevo.

Después de unos minutos el Uzumaki por fin hablo

¨yo…ahhh…recuerdas que te conté que yo era un soldado Natsu?¨ le pregunto a su pequeño hermanito.

¨si…¨ fue la corta respuesta del pelirrosa.

¨bueno…yo fui entrenado para matar desde los cinco¨ esta declaración hizo que el DragonSlayer de fuego ampliara sus ojos ¨y he matado desde los siete…he visto cosas malas Natsu y yo…ahhh…matar a otro, inocentes o no, te cambia, lo sé por experiencia y-¨

¨cómo eras antes?¨ lo interrumpió.

¨mmm, más o menos como Gray pero sin andar desnudo por ahí¨ dijo, sacando una pequeña risa de su hermano ¨sabes?¨ cuestiono, atrayendo la atención del pelirrosa ¨yo tenía una pequeña hermanita, ella era una copia casi exacta de ti, solo que era linda, rubia y no apestaba a dragón¨ dijo con sarcasmo amargo. Esa información sorprendió a Natsu, el solo sabía que era huérfano y toda su vida vivió solo ¨yo…ella, ella era lo más importante para mi…era lo único que tenía y yo…yo…la perdí¨ dijo, su voz quebradiza, esto sorprendió aún más a Natsu, jamás había visto a su hermano tan débil y frágil ¨eres lo más cercano a una familia desde ella¨ hablo después de limpiar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en su ojos marinos ¨no quisiera que nada malo te pase…Otōto¨ termino y solo se calló, Natsu no pudo más que pasar un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y abrazarlo para mostrarle su apoyo, él no quería imaginarse lo que se sentía perder a alguien de la familia.

 **Mansión Uzumaki** **Viernes 07/07/x784**

Después de que Naruto tuviera su charla con su hermano rápidamente se dirigió a su mansión para poder descansar después de un día ajetreado, pero el sueño fue difícil de conciliar teniendo en cuenta todo lo que paso, el en verdad pensó que hacia lo correcto al ocultarlo de ella, claro, siempre supo que algún día lo descubriría pero él deseaba que ese día fuera lejos en el futuro, lamentablemente, la suerte no está de su lado esta vez.

Después de unas horas de reflexión en la cama y de descanso se levantó con la intención de iniciar su día, se dio una rápida ducha y bajo a su cocina para poder hacer su desayuno, pero olvido hacer las compras, por lo que decidió salir a desayunar en uno de los tantos puestos de la ciudad de Magnolia.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Después de una pequeña caminata encontró un lugar que le agrado que le agrado para sentarse a desayunar, era un pequeño café cerca del gremio, según escucho aquí hacen las mejores tartas de queso que habían en Magnolia, por lo que quería probarlas, además, hacía tiempo desde que no comía otra cosa que no fuera Ramen instantáneo o atún en latas, si, fue su comida principal cuando estaba de viaje, él no tenía tiempo para hacer paradas y degustar comida normal, quizá hizo una desviación para conseguir el pastel de Erza pero eso no importaba.

Cuando una camarera se acercó a tomar su pedido, ordeno el especial de la casa y un café negro, era un desayuno sencillo pero era lo único que se le antojaba en ese momento, además siempre podía conseguir algo de Ramen de Mirajane, su sazón siempre fue especial, casi podía competir con el de Ichiraku.

Hablando de Mirajane, ella acababa de llegar al café, no sabía si saludarla o no, quiero decir, si, su relación se distancio un poco desde aquella noche pero seguían siendo amigos verdad?.

¨Yo! Mirajane-san¨ saludo con su alegre sonrisa habitual.

¨Ohayō Naruto-san¨ devolvió la albina, con una amable sonrisa.

¨que estabas haciendo aquí sí se puede saber?¨ pregunto curioso.

¨oh, nada en realidad, solo vine por un poco de café¨ respondió, su sonrisa aun en su lugar, él amaba esa sonrisa…solo que esta era diferente.

¨oh, yo acabo de pedir el mío, que te parece si te invito uno…por los viejos tiempos¨ ofreció con una sonrisa de ojos como las de su sensei.

¨no tienes que molestarte¨ replico.

¨no es ninguna molestia, por favor, quiero ponerme al día con lo que ha ocurrido en el gremio desde que me fui¨ intento de nuevo.

¨bien…si tú lo dices¨ al fin cedió ¨hablando del gremio, ayer no pude evitar escuchar tu discusión con Erza…está todo bien?¨ pregunto con preocupación en su voz, tanto Naruto como Erza eran muy importantes en el gremio, y si uno de los dos o ambos dejaban de dar su cien en el gremio tendría un efecto de domino en este.

Naruto hizo una leve mueca ante eso, él no sabía en realidad como estaban las cosas con la Scarlet, después de todo, oculto algo muy importante de ella y no sabía si lo perdonaría ¨…realmente no lo sé…¨ respondió soltando un suspiro de frustración, a veces deseaba que sus ´amigos´ estuvieran ahí para aconsejarlo…bueno ahora que lo piensa, quizá esa no es la mejor idea.

¨no deberías rendirte, a veces las personas cometen errores…y a veces hacen cosas estúpidas, pero…si terminas alejando a un amigo por un error, si no luchas por recuperarlo…lo perderás para siempre…¨ dijo, un tono de profunda melancolía en su voz casi quebradiza, a él no le gustaba verla así, a él le gustaba la fuerte y áspera pero en el fondo amable Mirajane, la Mirajane que no ha visto desde que perdió a su hermana.

¨estas bien Mira?¨ hablo suavemente colocan su mano sobre la suave y delicada de la Strauss.

¨si, si, solo…malos recuerdos¨ dijo mientras que con el dorso de su mano limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus bellos ojos y apartaba su mano de la suya.

Naruto podía sentir sus emociones y sabía muy bien que no eran solo malos recuerdos, pero no iba a entrometerse, después de todo, quien era el para tratar de consolar a la chica de la que se aprovechó? ¨estas segura?¨ pregunto, ignorando sus pensamientos pasados…Naruto es Naruto.

¨si, ya estoy bien¨ dijo mientras volvía su sonrisa amable.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera hablar llego la camarera con su pedido y tomo la orden de Mirajane, después se fue sin decir más y el rubio y la albina solo hicieron una plática casual para pasar el rato y que no quede en un incómodo silencio, después de que trajeran la orden de la Strauss desgastaron sus alimentos en silencio, sin saber que mas decir.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Después de su agradable desayuno, Naruto decidió tomar enserio las palabras de Mirajane e iría a hablar con Erza, ella era de sus personas más preciadas, lo repite mucho, pero le gusta que su gente sepa cuánto los aprecia…y odiaría perderla.

Por lo que con una nueva resolución, se dirigió a Fairy Hills, lugar donde reside la pelirroja y la mayoría de las otras chicas del gremio, el las envidiaba por eso, claro, él tenía su ´mansión´ pero sería más fácil si solo tuvieran un dormitorio para todos los chicos de Fairy Tail, pero bueno, dicen que hubo uno hace tiempo, pero con lo destructivo que era el gremio no le extraño cuando le dijeron que fue destruido…si, ellos podían joder su propio hogar por una de sus riñas…a quien engañaba, el también lo haría…de hecho lo hizo.

Armándose de valor, corrió por el pequeño sendero que conducía hacia la puerta principal del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia la recepción, él se topó con la anciana que cuidaba de las niñas y sintió un tipo de presencia extraña emanar de ella pero no le tomo importancia, ignorando los regaños de la matrona se dirigió hacia la habitación de Erza…o una de ellas y toco la puerta con la esperanza de que abriera.

¨qué sucede…¨ se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba parado frente a su puerta, allí parado estaba la persona que traiciono su confianza…

¨yo…Erza…puedo hablar contigo?¨ pregunto apenado, sabía que lo que sentía su amiga y sabía que quizá no era el mejor momento para hablar, pero el solo no pudo evitarlo, ella era una gran amiga, de las primeras que tuvo en el gremio, no la podía dejar así como así, era hora de que el fuera aunque sea un poco egoísta.

La pelirroja lo pensó por un momento para después hacerse a un lado para permitirle el paso, ella al igual que él, apreciaba mucho al rubio, y si bien, estaba enojada con él, podía decir que después de una noche reflexiva, podía medianamente entender por qué lo hizo.

El pasó junto a ella murmurando un ´con permiso´ mientras ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto se sintió extraño, una vez dentro de la habitación de la caballero pudo observar su colección de armaduras, eran bastantes si podía decir, no podía entender por qué necesitaba todas esas si solo terminaba ocupando solo las que estaban en su dimensión de bolsillo, pero ya que, cada quien tiene sus gustos, Erza lo dirigió a un sofá en las pequeña sala de estar que tenía, una vez ahí le pregunto si quería algo de beber, pero el rubio rechazo.

¨entonces…de que querías hablar¨ ella ya sabía la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

¨yo…ahhh, no sé qué decir, siento mucho haberte mentido y me disculpo, pero…no lo hice con malas intenciones, solo quería protegerte¨ respondió bajando la mirada.

¨…¨ Erza no respondió inmediatamente, parecía que meditaba sus palabras, esto solo puso aún más nervioso al Uzumaki ¨sé que no, pero debes aprender a confiar en tus camaradas, ya no soy una niña indefensa Naruto…estoy enojada contigo…pero puedo entender tus motivos…es lo que yo haría¨ al fin hablo y murmuro lo último.

Eso dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto, él sabía que Erza podía ser muy terca cuando quisiera, pero también podía ser razonable ¨me alegra…y si hay algo que pueda hacer para compensarte…no dudes en preguntar¨ ofreció a la Scarlet.

¨en realidad…¨ empezó, y Naruto ya no se sentía tan seguro con mantener su oferta ¨quisiera pelar contigo una vez más, quiero ver que tan corta es la brecha esta vez¨ termino su petición, si, él había peleado contra Erza en el pasado, ella quería superarlo a toda costa, y él siempre la apoyo para hacerse más fuerte, realmente dudaba que un día lo supere, pero oye, no hacía daño intentarlo no?, él no era arrogante, pero si no fuera por el sello de contención, él podría fácilmente llevar este mundo a la miseria.

¨está bien…quieres ir al gremio antes o…¨ cortó su pregunta.

¨mmm…quizá sería bueno tener un poco de audiencia¨ respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¨que así sea entonces¨ dijo, para después levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la salida ¨te estaré esperando¨ se despidió y se fue al gremio con el sello **Hiraishin** que había colocado anteriormente.

 **-Ouroboros-**

Cuando Naruto llego al bar del gremio, anuncio a todos sobre su próxima batalla con Erza, como era de esperarse, el gremio se emocionó de ver una batalla entre dos de sus miembros más fuertes, y como era de costumbre Cana inicio con las apuestas, estas en realidad eran bastante parejas…las hadas no podían esperar para presenciar ese combate.

Cinco minutos después de que la batalla fue anunciada, Erza llego al gremio y junto con el resto de la cofradía, salió al patio trasero donde el combate se llevaría a cabo, las apuestas estaban hechas, los combatientes estaban listos, la multitud rugía en deseo, solo había una persona que no estaba tan emocionada con esto…

* * *

¨están seguros que esto está bien?¨ pregunto una insegura Lucy, que había sido arrastrada a esta pelea por Gray ¨quiero decir…son dos de los miembros del equipo más fuerte…¨ ella dijo, haciendo bufar a Gray que estaba a su lado.

¨el equipo más fuerte?¨ pregunto divertido ¨quién fue el tonto que dijo eso¨ dijo, haciendo que los ojos de Mirajane parpadearan con lágrimas.

¨yo solo creía que la amistad de todos y su trabajo en equipo los harían muy fuertes¨ dijo una Mirajane que se cubrió el rostro y se echó a llorar.

¨no Mirajane-san, yo no quería decir eso!¨ exclamo Gray entrando en pánico.

¨la hiciste llorar!¨ reclamo Lucy.

¨Aye!¨ exclamo Happy que paso volando por sus cabezas.

¨además, el maestro podría enfadarse por esto¨ dijo Lucy temerosa por la ira de su maestro.

¨están listos!?¨ pregunto la voz del pequeño maestro del gremio.

¨ahí está…¨ la rubia murmuro con una expresión inexpresiva.

¨Hai!¨ respondieron ambos al unísono.

¨bien, recuerden no golpes fatales, yo detendré la pelea si se va demasiado lejos!¨ nombro las reglas del combate ¨COMIENSEN!¨ rugió.

Los oponentes se quedaron en sus lugares, estudiándose el uno al otro, esperando que el otro hiciera el primer movimiento, los espectadores tenían la respiración contenida, todo estaba en silencio, hasta que una pequeña hoja cayó al piso, y fue solo hasta ese momento que los participantes se movieron, corrieron directamente al centro del campo de entrenamiento, Erza convoco una de sus espadas, y Naruto un Tanto de los que uso en las Naciones elementales, cuando se encontraron en el centro, sus espadas chocaron, las chispas volaron y el tintineo del metal chocando contra el metal se escuchó, los combatientes se quedaron cruzando sus espadas por unos momentos, midiendo la fuerza del otro, mirándose directamente a los ojos con una mirada endurecida, luego, Naruto se retiró con un salto hacia atrás y busco nuevamente la confrontación con la caballero, esta vez con un corte horizontal sobre su cintura, uno que fue bloqueado con rapidez por la Scarlet, ella contra ataco con un corte vertical ascendente, que fue esquivado por el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás, ella siguió con la ofensiva dando un paso hacia adelante y lanzando un corte descendente para tratar de cortarlo en dos, él lo esquivo elegantemente dando un pazo lateral hacia la derecha, seguido de eso lanzo una vez más un corte horizontal, esta vez sobre sus hombros, aprovechando su apertura, ella se agacho sobre la hoja que amenazaba con decapitarla, la Scarlet aprovecho que el rubio se sobre extendió y lanzo una réplica con un corte horizontal hacia su área abdominal, Naruto se alejó con un salto para tomar distancia.

Se miraban una vez más a los ojos, Erza respiraba un poco pesadamente, todo eso ocurrió en cuestión de segundos, los espectadores apenas vieron las chispas que centellaban el choque entre las espadas.

¨veo que tu velocidad y reflejos han mejorado Er-chan¨ comento Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha.

¨no me he quedado sentada desde que te fuiste¨ respondió, aun con la mirada seria plasmada en su rostro.

¨entonces creo que podemos llevar esto a otro nivel¨ dijo, guardando su tanto una vez más en su dimensión de bolsillo, y en cambio, en una bocanada de humo apareció lo que muchos llamarían una pieza de arte, era una hermosa katana enfundada en un estuche negro carbón con detalles dorados, ellos no sabían si era solo pintura o estaba hechos de oro, se podía ver una guarda con un extraño diseño y el mismo color dorado, en el centro parecía tener un ojo rojo que los miraba con una furia apenas retenida, la empuñadura era negra con hilos negros y rojos entrelazándose entre sí, el pomo era redondo y tenía un colgante con forma de comilla color rojo, Naruto lentamente desenvaino la katana para mostrar una hoja de un solo filo, roja como la sangre y el dorso de la espada era dorada conectada con la guarda **((genji oni Golden blade, puedes buscarla así o ir a mi página de google plus que está en mi perfil))**.

Erza se quedó maravillada por la belleza de esa espada, nunca antes la había visto ni escuchado de ella, pero también sentía esa sensación aterradora que emanaba, era aterrador y ella estaba a unos buenos cinco metros de distancia de ella, no sabía porque, pero le resultaba familiar, ella decidió que no se quedaría atrás e invoco su Rengoku no Yoroi que tenía una apariencia ´diabólica´. La placa del pecho está completamente negra, excepto por una pequeña flecha, como una protrusión hacia adentro, en ambos lados cerca de su estómago. La placa está forrada con varios picos que van de arriba a abajo. Protectores de hombros de múltiples capas se conectan a la placa del pecho y presentan varios picos en forma de pirámide que sobresalen hacia afuera. Alrededor de su cuello es un collar grande de espinas, que coinciden con los que se encuentran alrededor de la placa del pecho, pero mucho más grande. Un metal de color más claro le cubre la parte superior de los brazos antes de conectarse con los protectores negros del brazo. Los protectores del brazo tienen dos correas metálicas y dos salientes con púas cerca de los codos. En su cintura, ella usa una falda de múltiples capas que termina en las espinas que se encuentran en los protectores de hombros. Alrededor de su cintura hay un simple cinturón con bandas. La parte superior de sus piernas permanece expuesta antes de que sus grebas comiencen un poco por encima de sus rodillas. Por encima de la rodilla, las grebas están seccionadas, con dos picos por sección. En la rodilla, se forma un patrón tipo diamante con varias espinas en el lado que mira hacia afuera. Debajo de la rodilla, las púas se mueven hacia el lado de la pierna y se colocan en intervalos pares hasta abajo. Al usar esta armadura, el pelo de Erza se clava hacia afuera para que coincida con el diseño de la armadura. Además de que también invoco la masa del purgatorio que es más grande que la propia Erza con seis grandes espinas corriendo por el borde, cada vez más grandes a medida que alcanzan el extremo del gancho del arma.

¨creo que es hora de ponerse serios¨ declaro la Scarlet, concentrándose para su próximo encuentro, ella no tenía planeado usar esta armadura contra su camarada, pero esa espada emitía un sentimiento muy aterrador, y si Naruto estaba dándolo todo, sería una falta de respeto no hacer lo mismo…ella era un caballero después de todo.

¨bien entonces¨ dijo Naruto, para después volver a enfundar su katana, y ponerlo en su espalda, después se deslizo en una postura, sus pies se separaron, uno delante de otro, su mano derecha se apoyó en la empuñadura de su katana, mientras la izquierda estaba frente a su rostro con el dedo índice y medio levantados y el resto estaban enroscados en el sello de medio carnero.

* * *

¨no creen que esto se está yendo demasiado lejos?¨ pregunto una nerviosa Lucy, que miraba el encuentro con un poco de temor, sabia de lo que eran capaces sus compañeros y no quería imaginar qué pasaría si se enfrentaban enserio…aunque fuera muy ligeramente.

¨si, esa espada que está usando Naruto es muy aterradora…y la armadura del purgatorio de Erza…nunca creí que la usaría contra un compañero…pero este es Naruto de quien hablamos¨ reflexiono Gray, Erza le había contado sobre su armadura con anterioridad y le dijo que solo la resguardaría como un último recurso.

¨Ryū no ha¨ hablo la voz mortalmente seria de Natsu que miraba el encuentro con un ceño fruncido ¨esa espada es la favorita de Naruto…dijo que la consiguió en un viaje de entrenamiento, la encontró en una caverna en unas montañas lejanas, había un esqueleto de dragón…además de que el dragón le hablo para que la empuñara…Naruto dijo que el alma del dragón esta sellada en esa espada…es lo suficiente mente filosa como para atravesar las escamas de un dragón¨ termino su explicación, haciendo que todos los que pudieron escuchar ensancharan sus ojos, si esto continuaba las cosas terminarían mal.

* * *

Estaban a punto de comenzar una carrera contra el otro para enfrentarse de nuevo, pero una voz los detuvo en seco, haciendo que Naruto cayera en seco al piso.

¨todos se detienen ahora!¨ hablo la voz de una…rana, una rana con uniforme del consejo, atrayendo la atención del gremio sobre el…y estos no se lo tomaron de la mejor manera.

¨qué es lo que desea el consejo con nosotros?¨ intervino la voz de Makarov.

¨estoy aquí para llevar bajo arresto a Uzumaki Naruto, por cargos de destrucción de la propiedad ¨ declaro el hombre-rana, haciendo que todos en el gremio a excepción del grupo que peleo contra Eisenwald ensancharan sus ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad.

¨Que! Naruto! Destrucción de propiedad!?¨ exclamo una incrédula Cana, ella sabía que el rubio era el menos destructivo y el más eficaz de todos en el gremio, esto sonaba irreal para él.

¨bueno, aunque parezca increíble, en realidad si me pase un poco la última vez ehehehe¨ dijo y soltó una pequeña risita mientras se rascaba la nuca con vergüenza fingida, realmente no le importaba si destruyo aquel edificio, y mucho menos si lo arrestaban, él amaba el **Kagebunshin** por una razón ¨bueno…será mejor vallamos no es así?¨ le pregunto al servidor del consejo mientras tendía sus manos juntas para que lo esposaran…no en que no pudiese soltarse cunado quiera.

¨bien, eso es todo, gracias por su cooperación Uzumaki-san¨ hablo la rana de nuevo, el rubio solo asintió y se subió a un carruaje con el que llego el señor rana, para poder perder su tiempo en compañía del rana, el odiaba esto, él podía viajar más rápido a pie que esa cosa y ni hablar de su **Hiraishin.**

Después de 30 largos e infernalmente aburridos minutos por fin llegaron a la sucursal del consejo mágico, donde lo juzgarían por sus ´crímenes´, el realmente no esperaba mucho de este caso, quiere decir, si, el destruyo el edificio de reuniones pero fuera de eso él era su arma favorita, así que no podía hacer mucho en su contra aunque quisieran, después de todo, quien se encargaría de los peces gordos si no él?

Caminando por los pasillos del consejo se encontró con una de sus personas favoritas, Ultear Milkovich, la conoció la primera vez que fue llamado al consejo mágico, más específicamente a su sede principal, Era, el aún tenía la apariencia de un mocoso de 16 años en ese entonces ahhh viejos tiempos.

 **Flashback**

Después de ser promovido a un mago de rango S, Naruto fue llamado a Era, supuestamente querían hacer una evaluación para corroborar su rango…como si no hubiera peleado y sobrevivido a un dragón…pero este era su mundo y sus reglas, así que no le quedaba de otra más que obedecer…al menos por ahora.

Caminando por los interminables e ilusorios pasillos del edificio, Naruto se encontraba vagando para tratar de hallar la sala en la que lo citaron, no puedes culparlo, el realmente nunca antes había estado allí y no tenía ningún guía que lo ayude por lo que estaba solo con su suerte, al menos su suerte no era mala, desesperándose un poco, el Uzumaki decidió acelerar las cosas y comenzó a correr por los pasillos para acelerar su búsqueda, lamentablemente no fue muy lejos, girando en una esquina no se dio cuenta de que alguien caminaba hacia su dirección por lo que inevitablemente termino derribándolo…o a ella?.

Cuando Naruto se recuperó de su pequeño aturdimiento abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo algo suave pero a la vez firme en su mano derecha, y para cuando su visión finalmente se aclaro pudo ver que era esa cosa linda que estaba entre sus dedos…si, él tenía una suerte muy peculiar, él estaba apretando el pecho izquierdo de una niña en la que estaba a horcajadas, mientras un pequeño y lindo rubor se asentaba en su fino rostro.

¨lo siento!¨ exclamo en pánico el rubio mientras se separaba de la niña y se inclinaba profundamente ante ella, el conocía muy bien la furia femenina tuvo su ración justa de ella, él no quería más ¨no era mi intención, s-solo estaba buscando la sala de juntas!¨ dijo, sudor cayendo de su frente esperando la reacción de la niña que ahora estaba de pie y que lo miraba con ojos fríos y calculadores, como si estuviera pensando en su castigo.

Soltando un pequeño suspira la niña hablo ¨supongo que no puedo culparte por eso, incluso fue difícil para mí adaptarme durante los primeros días¨ dijo, haciendo que el Uzumaki suspirara y se relajara visiblemente, pero ella dijo algo que capto su atención.

¨espera, dijiste ´los primeros días´?¨ pregunto con curiosidad y con un gesto inocente, casi haciendo que la niña sonriera…casi.

¨soy pasante para el consejo¨ respondió rápidamente.

¨uh? porque una chica tan bella como tu quisiera estar encerrada aquí?¨ comenzó con su coqueteo el rubio, ahora que la miraba bien pudo ver que ella realmente era linda, y que como casi todas en este mundo, sufría el complejo de Tsunade…realmente no entendía como las chicas de este lugar estaba tan desarrolladas en esas áreas, no es que él se quejara, eso sería un insulto a la memoria de su maestro.

¨fufufu halagador veo¨ dijo mientras cubría sus labios con su mano para ocultar su pequeña sonrisa.

¨hehe, no puedo evitarlo cuando veo a una chica linda, pero a todo esto, cómo te llamas? Soy Naruto por cierto, Uzumaki Naruto¨ pregunto y se presentó el rubio Uzumaki, mientras tendía una mano para un apretón formal, el realmente era curioso.

¨Ultear, Milkovich Ultear¨ dijo extendiendo su mano, pero se sorprendió cuando el rubio tomo su pequeña mano y se la llevo a los labios besando suavemente el dorso de su mano.

¨un placer conocerte señorita Milkovich¨ dijo mientras se apartaba con una ´sonrisa encantadora´, él era un maestro en la seducción.

¨audaz…¨ dijo mientras retraía su mano y acariciaba la zona que hizo contacto con los labios del rubio y le lanzaba una mirada provocativa…ella quería jugar.

 **Fin de Flashback**

¨oh, Uzumaki-san, es una sorpresa verlo por aquí¨ dijo una mujer de cabellos negros con reflejos morados, al igual que unos grandes ojos color vino, ella tenía una figura voluptuosa que toda mujer envidiaría, vestía un vestido blanco estilo yukata blanco con una sola manga, que resaltan su figura, en la parte del abdomen tenía una faja color crema, su cabello estaba totalmente arreglado y completamente lacio, ella era hermosa.

¨señorita Milkovich, un placer verla de nuevo. Ha pasado un tiempo¨ respondió cortésmente el rubio.

¨claro que ha pasado un tiempo, cuanto fueron dos años?¨ pregunto con una sonrisa…falsa.

¨así es, demore más de lo que esperaba desafortunadamente, pero verla fue un motivo para mi regreso¨ dijo aduladoramente atrayendo una suave risita pelinegra.

¨tan adulador como siempre ya veo¨ dijo para acercarse peligrosamente al rubio ¨te he extrañado…¨ susurro, rozando sus labios por la oreja del Uzumaki, trayendo escalofríos a su columna vertebral.

¨yo también…¨ contesto con una voz ronca y una mirada anhelante pero sus ojos cambiaron repentinamente ¨dónde están los demás, no los puedo sentir¨.

¨son demasiado perezosos como para salir de sus madrigueras para un asunto tan trivial como este, estoy aquí solo por un recado importante¨ respondió con un toque de diversión en su voz mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus hombros para luego bajarlos lentamente hacia sus bíceps, acariciando sus fuertes brazos.

Pero su momento termino abruptamente cuando el señor rana carraspeo la garganta

¨siento interrumpir pero el consejo lo espera Uzumaki-san¨ dijo sudando nerviosamente, estos dos no conocían la palabra discreción.

¨está bien, puedes llevarlo¨ declaro ¨ah y Uzumaki-san¨ llamo la atención del rubio ¨espero una visita nocturna¨ le susurro plantando un beso en su mejilla.

¨lo que usted ordene mi señora…¨ respondió y la vio marcharse con un balanceo en sus caderas.

¨cómo lo haces¨ la voz del señor rana interrumpió la apreciación del trasero de Ultear.

¨no quieres saberlo¨ le contesto, empezando a caminar dejando a la rana atrás, este solo sacudió su cabeza decepcionado, pero rápidamente alcanzo a su preso.

 **-Ouroboros-**

¨así que, Uzumaki Naruto, como te declaras¨ dijo la imponente voz del presidente del consejo de magia.

¨yo-¨ se interrumpió cuando las puertas que dan acceso a la sala del tribunal estallaron, y pudieron ver con horror y diversión la figura de un segundo ´Naruto´ que escupía fuego por la boca y gritaba maldiciones aleatorias.

¨kahahaha! Yo soy Naruto! Y no me atrapan!¨ exclamo mientras destruía todo el lugar, haciendo que el rubio se eche a reír.

¨basta de esta tontería!¨ exclamo un furioso Org.

¨no!¨ exclamo una nueva voz ¨yo soy Naruto!¨ dijo, revelando una copia exacta del rubio…no como el cosplay barato de Natsu.

¨mientes!¨ dijo otra voz ¨yo soy Naruto!¨ dijo otro clon.

¨Uzumaki!¨ rugió Org con desaprobación ¨qué significa esto!?¨

¨ups?¨ fue su única respuesta.

¨enciérrenlos a todos¨ declaro el presidente, haciendo que guardias llegaran de inmediato para esposarlos y llevarlos a una celda.

 **-Ouroboros-**

¨kahahaha! No puedo creer que en verdad hallas hecho eso!¨ exclamo un rubio que estaba cacareando de risa mientras estaba sentado en un prisión junto con su hermano.

¨y-y luego llegaron tus clones! Hahahaha!¨ río el pelirrosa.

¨ahhh, aunque disfrute tu compañía pequeño hermanito, realmente tengo que irme ahora¨ dijo el Uzumaki mientras desataba sus esposas y convocaba a un clon a la existencia ¨vigila a nuestro tonto hermanito¨ le ordeno el original.

¨otra vez con el idiota?!¨ pregunto exasperado el clon.

¨a quien llamas idiota, bastardo rubio!¨ exclamo un enojado DragonSlyer.

¨bueno, que tengan una linda noche!¨ se despidió mientras desaparecía en un destello amarillo.

 **Ubicación desconocida** **Minutos más tarde**

¨hola querida¨ hablo la voz de Naruto que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una habitación, apenas iluminada por unas velas.

¨hola de nuevo Uzumaki-kun…espero que la reunión haya ido bien¨ respondió la femenina voz de Ultear que estaba recostada en la gran cama de la habitación…desnuda.

¨oh, fue de maravilla…pero basta de eso, hay años de acción que debo reponer¨ dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre la figura desnuda de la pelinegra.

¨oh, tienes que cumplir con tu cuota atrasada Uzumaki-kun, estas en problemas¨

 **Maldita sea que fue difícil escribir este capitulo! y si, como viste Naru hace cosas sucias con Ul-chan, y ella lo disfruta! ok ya hablando enserio estaba un poco indeciso entre si meterla en el Harem o no, y aun estoy indeciso, pero ya que, dame tu opinión y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

 **Jaa ne!**


	8. Capitulo VI: La Isla Maldita

**Bueno, no se que decir...lamento la espera, han sido cerca de 4 meses de ausencia y realmente lo lamento, supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es darles mis razones para tomarme tanto tiempo:**

 **-exámenes de fin de semestre**

 **-vacaciones de invierno**

 **-depresión por haber reprobado materias**

 **...sip, básicamente eso es lo que em hizo tardar 4 meses, pero no se preocupen, los recompensare con el capitulo mas largo que jamás halla escrito, así que, disfruta!**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Naruto ni de Fairy Tail estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima respectivamente**

Personajes hablando ¨qué es lo que quieres¨

Personajes pensando (uhhh… mujer problemática)

Bijuu/Bestia hablando **¨Bueno, parece que una vez más dependes de mi¨**

Bijuu/Bestia pensando **(MMM… Parece que se está perdiendo en la oscuridad de nuevo)**

Jutsu/Magia **Rasengan!**

Acción [suspiro]

Notas del autor/Aclaraciones **((perdonen las faltas de ortografía))**

* * *

¨Así que…¨ hablo la voz de Naruto mientras estaba recostado en la cabecera de la cama en la que apenas hace unos momentos estaba teniendo sexo con un mujer hermosa, mujer que estaba recostada a su lado, acurrucada en su musculoso pecho.

¨mmm¨ musito suavemente sin energías para poder hablar, habían pasado dos años desde que había tenido sexo, desde que él se fue no había nadie más que captara su interés, o al menos alguien lo suficientemente astuto como para no caer en sus trampas, ella solo recurría a la seducción como un último recurso, y aun así, jamás había llegado tan lejos como eso. Él era muy interesante por decirlo menos, muy pocos sabían muy poco de él, ella quería usarlo como una más de sus marionetas, tener a alguien de semejante poder a su lado, oh si, él le había mostrado un poco de su poder y fue aterrador…y excitante. Él era descarado, astuto, y fuerte, el hizo que usara todos sus trucos, la hizo usar su cerebro más que nadie…ella le había entregado su virginidad y el nunca revelo nada comprometedor, él era malditamente frustrante pero muy entretenido a la vez, ella por fin tenia a alguien para entretenerse.

¨tienes algo para mí?¨ cuestiono el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

¨nada…¨ respondió suavemente mientras inhalaba su aroma ¨y tú?¨ pregunto de nuevo.

Ellos habían hecho un trato después de su primera noche juntos. Ultear había intentado seducir a Naruto una vez más, él, como siempre evadía sus movimientos, él sabia sus verdaderas intenciones y no iba a caer, pero esa vez ella había ido más lejos, y Naruto tenía un buen tiempo sin disfrutar del placer carnal por lo que los juegos cambiaron y él fue quien la sedujo y la llevo a un cuarto de hotel, el rubio se había sentido mal por Ultear al momento que se dio cuenta de que la pelinegra era virgen, por lo que decidió compensarla con un poco de su historia (a medias) y le prometió que buscaría magias u otros medios para retroceder en el tiempo, mientras que ella buscaría información sobre Acnologia, al parecer el dragón con el que se enfrentó hace años, era el Rey Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis…no le extrañaba que hubiera perdido.

¨nada…¨ dijo, con un poco de decepción en su voz, todos estos años había querido retar de nuevo al dragón, esta vez con un total control sobre su poder, pero parece que la lagartija le tenía miedo ¨mmm¨ musito mientras una idea le venía a la mente ¨oi, Ul-chan, que te parece si me cuentas un poco de ti?¨ le pregunto a la mujer que sintió tensarse en sus brazos.

¨porque la repentina curiosidad?¨ cuestiono suavemente.

¨me interesas…me pediste que te contara todo lo que sé sobre magia del tiempo…quiero saber por qué querrías algo así¨ le respondió de la misma manera mientras frotaba distraídamente su mano en la suave y cremosa piel de su espalda, haciéndola estremecerse con su roce.

¨quiero corregir un error¨ respondió secamente.

¨mmm…ya veo, si…yo también quisiera corregir tantos errores, lamentablemente no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar el pasado…sabes, tal vez deberías aceptarlo e intentar superarlo¨ le dijo, fijando su mirada en sus orbes de color vino.

¨no todo es color de rosa¨ ella reprocho con un toque de irritación en su voz.

¨lo sé perfectamente…¨ esta vez el respondió de manera brusca y deteniendo sus ministraciones ¨tu sabes lo que nos obliga el consejo a hacer a los magos que llegamos al rango S¨ dijo con una mirada perdida, pero luego suspiro y siguió frotando la espalda de la fémina ¨…sabes, yo perdí a la persona que más he amado en mi vida, la perdí y no pude hacer nada…y no sabes cuánto quiero retroceder y borrar eso…pero lamentablemente no es posible¨ confeso, soltando un suspiro cansado y melancólico, honestamente no sabía porque últimamente se abría mas a los demás, pero sí lo ayudaba, él no se quejaría .

¨Mi madre me vendió a unos científicos que experimentaron con mi cuerpo por mi anormalmente grande poder mágico¨ hablo después de unos minutos de silencio, ella capto la profunda tristeza en la voz del hombre a su lado, no sabía porque, pero podía decir que hablaba con la verdad, así que decidió que era justo que el supiera un poco de ella. No te equivoques, a ella no le gusta jugar limpio, pero a veces puede hacer excepciones ¨quiero preguntarle por qué, quiero saber en que falle para que me desechara como a un trapo viejo y luego me reemplazara por esos mocosos¨ hablo con mucha ira en su voz, solo reprimida por lo brazos que la rodeaban.

¨ya veo…bien, si esa es tu intención te ayudare lo más que pueda¨ le dijo, dándole una gran sonrisa colmilluda y bajando sus manos por sus caderas para luego acariciar el regordete culo de la morena, ganando un gemido de ella.

¨ahhh, que atrevido¨ le respondió con una sonrisa sensual y colocándose a horcajadas de él ¨acaso quiere continuar con este juego nuestro?¨ le pregunto juguetonamente, pero no le dio tiempo para responder cuando reclamo sus labios con los suyos.

* * *

 **MagnoliaSábado 08/07/x784**

Después de terminar con su sesión de sexo matutino con la asistente del consejo, Naruto regreso a la sucursal donde se suponía que había pasado la noche para llevar a su hermano devuelta al gremio. Y eso los lleva a la actualidad donde Naruto y Natsu están siendo recibidos alegremente por el gremio.

Naruto después de salir de la multitud se dirigió a su lugar habitual en la barra y le pidió un trago a Mira, quien lo sirvió con su eterna sonrisa amable. El rubio estaba a punto de sumergirse en sus pensamientos, para tratar de planear su siguiente paso con Ul-chan, el sabia un poco sobre la historia de la pelinegra, después de todo, Gray, uno de los ´mocosos´ como ella los menciono, le conto sobre su maestra, Ur, quien tenía una hija que aparentemente había muerto después de que la mujer la llevara a unas instalaciones de investigación, por que la niña había estado muy enferma, los médicos le dijeron que murió y ella quedo devastada, él podría decir con certeza, que la conmoción de saber que tu hija supuestamente había muerto, le negó a la mujer razonar con prudencia, así que solo lo acepto sin molestarse en preguntar por un cadáver…él no podía culparla, pero el ruido de alguien sentándose a su lado lo saco de sus deducciones.

¨Hola Naruto¨ saludo Lucy con una brillante sonrisa.

¨Yo! Lucky, como has estado niña?¨ cuestiono con una sonrisa igualmente deslumbrante.

¨No soy una niña!¨ exclamo, le molestaba que él nunca pudiera llamarla por su nombre, siempre era Lucky, Luigi, Luce, mocosa, niña…etc., ella no entendía por que no podía decir L-U-C-Y ¨como sea, solo me preguntaba si querías salir a una misión-¨ iba a decir más pero Naruto la interrumpió con una expresión inexpresiva.

¨te quedaste sin dinero?¨ preguntó retóricamente, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

¨más como falta de fondos¨ dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

¨es exactamente lo mismo¨ refuto de inmediato.

¨…bueno, somos amigos no?¨ pregunto, sudando nerviosamente.

¨sí, claro…¨ se interrumpió cuando capto el sentimiento familiar del mago más misterioso del gremio lanzando uno de sus hechizos de sueño, él podía entenderlo, si, Makarov le había contado sobre Jellal AKA ´Mystogan´, después de todo, el rubio era básicamente las operaciones secretas y negras de Fairy Tail, como un mini Danzo, el pensamiento le repugnaba, pero él quería proteger a los preciosos para él y mantenerlos seguros, sin importar cuanto tuviera que ensuciarse las manos, pero dejando eso de lado, el rápidamente disipo los efectos del hechizo con un pulso de chakra, lamentablemente, no todos tenían sus mismas capacidades, por los que los únicos capaces de resistir esos hechizos, era los magos de clase S a excepción de Erza y Mira, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá era hora de enseñarle a Er-chan como disipar ilusiones. Actuando rápidamente, dejo que su compañera rubia se recostara en su hombro y convoco a unos cuantos clones para evitar que las chicas de Fairy Tail golpearan el suelo, si, solo las chicas…

Pasando por las puertas del gremio era un hombre parecido a un Mendigo por sus ropas haraposas, llevaba un pañuelo cono un protector de metal en la frente que cubría toda su cabeza y solo dejaba a la vista un par de mechones azules, además de llevar una máscara verde en el área del rostro que lo oculta desde la mitad de la nariz hasta por debajo de la barbilla. Su ropa consiste en una túnica de color negro que ocultaba su cuerpo que estaba mayormente cubierto de vendas haciéndolo parecer bastante sospechoso y misterioso.

´Mystogan´ solo inclino la cabeza en reconocimiento del rubio y siguió su camino sin decir una palabra, murmuro un saludo al maestro y se dirigió al tablero de misiones, escogió una al azar y se la mostro al maestro para luego salir del gremio y disipar su hechizo.

Segundos después de que el mago misterioso abandonara la sede del gremio, los residentes de este empezaron a despertar, los hombres con gimoteos adoloridos tras golpear el duro suelo sin ningún tipo de amortiguación, las chicas solo se levantaron de sus posiciones recostadas, mientras sacudían el sueño de sus ojos, mientras esto sucedía Naruto solo poso su mirada en la segunda planta del gremio donde apareció una figura no muy querida por él, pero fue sacado de sus meditaciones cuando su compañera que estaba acurrucada junto a él gimió mientras se tallaba el sueño de los ojos.

¨ugh…que fue eso¨ dijo con decepción, se sentía bastante cómoda durante su corto periodo de descanso.

¨Mystogan¨ respondió Erza desde atrás, mientras también se tallaba los ojos.

¨quién es el?¨ pregunto curiosa la rubia, intentando ignorar el hecho de que acababa de caer dormida sobre el hombro de su amigo rubio.

¨uno de nuestros magos de rango S¨ respondió Naruto, con una leve sonrisa al notar el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de la maga celestial.

¨un mago de clase S, porque nunca he oído de él?¨ pregunto la rubia pechugona, mientras trataba de hacer memoria, ella estaba segura de que conocía a todos los magos de clase S del gremio de sus sueños.

¨es muy misterioso, nadie aparte del maestro y Naruto han visto su rostro¨ respondió la voz de Natsu con una toque de incertidumbre.

¨yo también lo he visto¨ hablo una voz desde la segunda planta del gremio, enseguida todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia allí y vieron a un hombre rubio de con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, que llevaba una camisa morada que se ceñía a su cuerpo, además de una abrigo de piel y unos pantalones caqui. Este no era otro que Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del Sandaime maestro de las hadas.

¨Oi Laxus, Pelea conmigo!¨ grito el siempre imperativo Natsu con una sonrisa colmilluda.

¨Por qué no vienes y me lo pides en la cara¨ le respondió Laxus con una sonrisa arrogante y supo que logro su objetivo cuando el peli rosa se preparó para saltar al ataque antes de ser detenido por un puño gigante que le cayó encima.

¨Natsu, sabes que no puedes subir allí!¨ reprendió Makarov mientras retiraba su puño del ahora aplastado DragonSlayer.

¨huh? Porque Natsu no puede subir al segundo piso?¨ cuestiono Lucy, volteando a mirar a Naruto que casualmente estaba bebiendo un tarro de cerveza.

¨um? Oh, supongo que nadie te ha explicado, bien, déjame ser tu guía¨ dijo mientras dejaba su tarro en la mesa ¨ya ves, en ese piso se encuentra el tablero de misiones de alto riesgo que tienen el rango S y solo los magos del tal rango tiene permitido subir allí, una regla necesaria en un gremio donde se encuentre un Natsu por si me lo preguntas¨ dijo con un poco de burla en su voz mirando a su hermano sustituto.

¨si también veo el punto…¨ dijo la rubia que ahora entendía ¨como sea, sobre la misión-¨

¨déjalo, te prestare algo de dinero pero me lo pagaras más tarde, ahora mismo no estoy disponible para una misión¨ dijo Naruto cortando a Lucy, ya sabiendo sus intenciones.

¨gracias Naru, eres el mejor!¨ dijo Lucy mientras arrebataba el fajo de billetes que el rubio Uzumaki estaba sacando de su bolsillo

¨cómo sea…¨ murmuro el rubio mientras regresaba a beber de su tarro que había sido reabastecido por la bella albina.

* * *

 **Más tarde esa noche**

Después de un día común y corriente, los miembros del gremio más destructivo de Fiore regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, para reponer sus energías y prepararse para un nuevo día…a excepción de Natsu que actualmente se está infiltrando en el edificio del gremio ahora vacío, su objetivo? Tomar una misión de rango S y realizarla por sí mismo para demostrar que se había hecho más fuerte, lamentablemente para el DragonSlayer, sus planes no resultarán como lo imaginaba.

Subiendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso del gremio, Natsu rápidamente se dirigió al tablero de misiones de clase S, eligió una que le llamo la atención y la tomo, estaba a punto de escapar con la victoria en sus manos hasta que escucho una voz que lo congelo en su lugar.

¨Natsu! Podría preguntarte que haces aquí?¨ llamo la voz con un tono autoritario.

¨jajaja, emm ya vez nii-chan, no tenía sueño y quería hacer una misión¨ respondió sudando balas el DragonSlayer peli rosa, que solo esperaba un milagro para salir de su situación actual, sabia en la mierda que se metería si su hermano reportaba esto al maestro.

¨ahhh [suspiro] Natsu, porque no me sorprende?¨ preguntó retóricamente el rubio que salía de las sombras en las que se ocultaba. Tenía un par de sellos en el gremio que lo alertarían en caso de algún intruso, estos sellos generalmente esta desactivados en las tardes y se activan en las noches cuando no hay nadie para vigilar el gremio, cuando su tonto hermanito decidió colarse Hiraishinfue activado automáticamente llevándolo al gremio ¨bueno…como estoy de buen humor y satisfecho con tu progreso desde que me fui…haremos esto, tomare la misio y-¨ no termino su oración porque fue abruptamente interrumpido por Natsu.

¨Pero nii-chan, yo quiero esa misión!¨ reclamo infantilmente con un puchero en su rostro.

¨déjame terminar idiota!¨ Naruto hablo, propinándole un golpe en la cabeza que le dejo un chichón ¨como decía, tomare la misión y tú me acompañaras¨ dijo, dejando sorprendido y confundido al DragonSlayer ¨los exámenes de rango S aún están lejos, y quiero probarte y prepararte para ellos¨ explico sus razones ¨la misión estará a mi nombre por lo que será totalmente legal ya que tengo el rango S, pero yo solo estaré ahí para supervisarte y tu harás todo el trabajo, claro, yo me llevare la mitad de la recompensa, entonces que dices hermanito?¨ pregunto con una sonrisa.

Ahora, esa era una buena oferta, quizá Naruto se estaría llevando la mitad de todas las ganancias y sin hacer nada, pero el haría una misión de clase S casi en solitario, por fin podía llevar la delantera con Gray y superarlo, y le demostraría a Laxus que puede patearle el culo! ¨bien, bien, Acepto!¨ exclamo con entusiasmo.

¨eso pensaba, prepárate, nos vamos en la mañana¨ ordeno el rubio Uzumaki.

¨Hai!¨ dijo con un saludo militar fingido y con una sonrisa de mil voltios.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Después de descansar por el resto de la noche, tanto Naruto como Natsu fueron al gremio para sellar la misión que estaban a punto de realizar, Natsu obviamente estaba saltando de emoción mientras Naruto esperaba pasar desapercibido, lamentablemente sus deseos fueron ignorados por el destino…una vez más.

¨que es todo este alboroto?¨ pregunto un Gray que parecía no tener la mejor de sus mañanas.

Max, la persona más cercana a Gray respondió ¨aparentemente Naruto dejara que Natsu lo acompañe en una misión de clase S¨ dijo con un tono de desdén, sabía que Naruto siempre preferiría a su hermano por encima de todos, además siendo sinceros el peli-rosa se lo merecía, pero claro, él no lo mencionaría.

¨Que! Ese bastardo no está yendo a una clase S antes que yo!¨ exclamo un iracundo Gray que se dirigía a paso pesado en la dirección del DragonSlayer ¨Oi! Flamita, será mejor que dejes eso, no estás listo para ir a una clase S, el más apropiado para una misión de ese calibre soy yo!¨ le dijo a su rival.

¨ni lo pienses princesa de hielo, yo soy el mejor, por eso Naruto me eligió a mí!¨ reclamo restregándole el folleto de la misión en la cara a modo de burla.

El iracundo Gray se quitó el folleto ya sellado y lo lanzo a su perdición en el gremio y continuo con su discusión, afortunada o desafortunadamente el folleto cayo casualmente en las manos de cierta maga de espíritus celestiales, y por casualidad vio que parte de la recompensa era una llave dorada del zodiaco, objetos que tanto anhelaba y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tenerlos.

¨Oye Naru~, puedo acompañarte en esta misión?¨ le pregunto al rubio en un tono seductor, ella realmente quería la llave! Dicho rubio solo tenía cara de no poder creérselo, las cosas empeoraron así de la nada, todo debido a las tonterías de su hermano, ahora tiene que llevar a 3 mocoso a un viaje de excursión, realmente ¡realmente molesto!

* * *

 **Hargeon Town Domingo 09/07/x784**

Después de haber fallado en intentar convencer a una rubia obstinada y a un pelinegro testarudo de dejar que Natsu sea su único acompañante, partieron a Hargeon en un tren y solo tardaron 45 minutos en llegar, después de un poco de turismo y de comprar suministros, se dirigieron al puerto a buscar a una persona que quiera llevarlos hasta su destino, la isla Galuna. Para su mala suerte todos los marineros y los locales ya habían escuchado los rumores de la ´isla maldita´, por lo que nadie se atreva a ir y esto estaba frustrando a Naruto, realmente era molesto cuando el dúo de fuego y hielo se la pasaban discutiendo sobre cualquier cosa, y más cuando no encontraba un maldito barco! Realmente no representaría un problema para él, pero los niños no saben caminar sobre el agua.

¨Oye Naruto estas bien? Pareces un poco estresado¨ deteniéndose, Lucy pregunto en un tono preocupado por su compañero, ella también estaba irritada por las discusiones de sus compañeros pero parecía que el rubio lo estaba pasando peor.

¨ahhh [suspiro] sí, estoy bien, solo que hay otros asuntos que debo atender y con este retraso realmente se hará complicado¨ explico el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de su compañera rubia, agradeció el gesto y con un suspiro calmo sus nervios, tal vez debería dejárselo a uno de sus clones ¨como sea, sigamos buscando¨ ordeno mientras continuaba con su camino.

* * *

¨lo siento, ni siquiera los piratas se quieren acercar a esa isla¨ dijo un marinero más al que preguntaron, haciendo que la paciencia de Naruto, Natsu y Gray se valla al carajo.

¨pues ya está, nos iremos nadando!¨ exclamo Natsu, el realmente quería hacer esta misión y no dejaría que nada lo frenara.

¨parece la opción más viable en realidad¨ comento Naruto mientras adquiría una pose pensativa frotándose la barbilla ¨puedo llevar a Lucy, Gray creando un suelo de hielo y Natsu nadando¨ dijo asintiendo para si mismo ¨creo que haremos eso¨ declaro.

¨ni de loca voy nadando!¨ exclamo una alterada Heartfilia.

¨que no escuchaste? Yo te llevare¨ le respondió el Uzumaki con una mirada en blanco.

¨y como harás eso!¨ devolvió con el mismo tono.

¨puedo caminar sobre el agua, lo olvidas?¨ contesto exasperado.

¨ah, cierto…lo siento…pero no quiero!¨ dijo adquiriendo un tinte rosa en sus mejillas.

¨ahh! Mujer eres exasperante!¨ exclamo el rubio mientras se palmeaba el rostro, realmente estaba alcanzando sus límites con estos niños.

¨todo esto es tu culpa Gray, tu feo rostro ha espantado a las personas para llevarnos!¨ declaro Natsu señalando acusatoriamente a su rival.

¨mi culpa?! Debió ser tu apestoso aliento el que asusto a la gente!¨ respondió, chocando frentes con Natsu.

¨niños, cálmense!¨ ordeno Naruto mientras lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia se iba por el caño.

¨bien, arreglemos esto a la antigua!¨ dijo Natsu prendiendo fuego en sus manos, provocando que Gray creara un tempano de hielo y que Naruto empezara a emanar rayos de su cuerpo, afortunadamente el marinero que los rechazo anteriormente vio esto.

¨oh! Son magos, quieren ir a Galuna para quitar la maldición?!¨ pregunto con esperanza en su voz.

¨si!¨ exclamaron todos al unísono.

¨por qué no lo dijeron antes?¨ pregunto el marinero con una sonrisa mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Realmente ¡Realmente EXASPERANTE!

* * *

¨y-ya llegamos?-Burg¨ pregunto la molesta voz de Natsu mientras trataba de contener sus entrañas en su interior, actualmente se encontraban en un bote que se dirigía a la isla Galuna para poder realizar su misión y como de costumbre el peli rosa tenía una cinetosis terrible.

¨ca-cállate¨ murmuro el rubio que tampoco la estaba pasando bien, desde hace unos días estos síntomas son más frecuentes para él y eso lo molestaba sin fin, quiso encontrar una cura pero no logro nada. Desafortunadamente su estado no paso desapercibido para Gray y Lucy que lo miraban con extrañeza, no sabían porque reaccionaba de tal forma, pues jamás se había comportado de esa manera según Gray.

¨enserio Naruto, desde cuando eres de estómago débil?¨ pregunto Gray con una mirada interrogativa.

¨siem-pre¨ dijo Naruto mientras contenía sus ganas de devolver toda su comida en el océano.

¨ahhh [suspiro] ven, recuéstate¨ le dijo la rubia a Naruto mientras daba palmaditas a sus muslos, indicándole que recostara su cabeza en su regazo.

¨eres mi salvadora Lu-cy¨ dijo Naruto con esfuerzo mientras ponía su mono en la mejilla de su compañera, causando un leve sonrojo en ella.

¨deja de decir tonterías y descansa…baka¨ dijo, desviando la mirada para que su compañero no notara su situación.

¨sé que me amas¨ murmuro ya más tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de su descanso en un lugar que se está haciendo uno de sus favoritos para echar la cabeza.

Lucy decidió no responder ya que vio como Naruto se quedó dormido con una expresión pacifica en su rostro, muy diferente a la que tenía cuando recién subió al bote, también noto como sus cabellos se balanceaban al ritmo del viento que estaba soplando esa noche, no sabía por qué, pero de repente quería tocar esos mechones dorados y probar si en verdad eran tan suaves como se miraban, así que sin pensarlo demasiado decidió acariciar la melena rubia de su compañero y sin notarlo gano una mirada anhelante, acuario siempre se burló de ella por nunca haber tenido un novio, sabía que aún era joven y atractiva y que muchos hombres la deseaban, pero ese no era el punto, jamás encontró alguien a quien amar y nadie jamás la amo de manera romántica…pero ese rubio, ese rubio descarado, perezoso, terco y descortés…amable, hiperactivo, delicado y determinado…ese rubio se estaba ganando poco a poco el cariño de Lucy y eso le asustaba, nunca antes había estado en una relación de ese tipo, tuvo pocos amigos en su infancia y el único amor que conoció fue el amor materno, pero este rubio que ahora estaba durmiendo en su regazo se las arregló para llegar a aquel inexperto e inocente corazón que poseía.

¨ten cuidado¨ fue la voz de Gray que la saco de sus pensamientos

¨he?¨ solo atino a responder, estaba tan distraída que había olvidado a su otro compañero.

¨Naruto es alguien…especial, las personas se sienten atraídas por él, todos a su alrededor se sienten a gusto con a su alrededor…pero tiene relaciones…especiales con las chicas de nuestro gremio¨ le explico Gray, pero Lucy aun no comprendía de que hablaba.

¨a que te refieres Gray?¨ pregunto intentando entender por qué el usuario de Ice Make magic le decía eso.

¨puedo verlo en tu mirada…quizá no sea un experto en el amor pero se cuando una persona desarrolla sentimientos por otra¨ le aclaro, y gano un gran sonrojo de Lucy.

¨n-no sé de qué hablas jajaja¨ replico apresuradamente y rio de manera nerviosa, ella solo veía a Naruto como un buen amigo…sí, claro.

¨no lo has notado? Erza, Cana, incluso Mira…en el pasado pero también lo fue¨ explico con una mirada seria, sus amigas estaban interesadas en el rubio y el también en ellas, el problema, solo puede haber una.

¨qué?...Que sucedió con Mira y Naruto?¨ pregunto insegura, ha notado como son las interacciones entre esos dos y también noto como fue la reacción de la Strauss al regreso de Naruto, parecían bastante cercanos pero también parecían distanciados al mismo tiempo.

¨…ellos, alguna vez tuvieron algo más que simple amistad, pero algo sucedió y Mira se hizo modelo y Naruto se fue durante dos años¨ respondió de forma seria y con un tono un poco oscuro, le agradaba Naruto, era un buen tipo y fue un buen maestro, diablos era como un hermano para él, pero también era peligroso para sus amigas, Erza también era una figura de hermana mayor para él y lo último que quería era que saliera lastimada por un tipo que era demasiado popular con las chicas.

¨qué sucedió entre ellos?¨ ella era extremadamente curiosa al respecto, era un tema del que estaba segura que Naruto ni Mira jamás hablarían al respecto, además, ella de por sí ya tenía bastante curiosidad por el Uzumaki que parecía un misterio sin fin.

¨ni siquiera yo mismo lo sé, pero de un día para otro simple y sencillamente dejaron de ser lo mismo…como sea, será mejor concentrarnos en la misión¨ declaro Gray mientras fijaba su mirada en las olas que azotaban al barco.

¨esta allí¨ anuncio la voz de Bobo mientras miraba a la isla a la que se dirigía.

¨parece que estamos cerca¨ hablo Gray con seriedad.

¨no preguntes como pero ese tipo se acaba de ir¨ dijo repentinamente Naruto mientras abría un ojo y se levantaba del regazo de Lucy.

¨que? Pero cómo?!¨ pregunto la rubia exaltada mientras miraba el bote y se daba cuenta de la ausencia de Bobo.

¨este sentimiento…demonios?¨ se preguntó Naruto en voz baja mientras dirigiendo su mirada a la isla, se había topado con demonios antes, pero esto se sentía más grande, un presencia más potente que cualquier otro poblado de demonios con el que se hubiera topado.

¨todo está bien Naruto?¨ pregunto Lucy.

¨si, si, como esta Natsu?¨ respondió y pregunto.

¨sigue noqueado, de hecho, cuando se durmió?¨ se preguntó Lucy mientras miraba la forma dormida del peli-rosa, ahora que lo pensaba, pudo haber escuchado su conversación con Gray…

¨no importa, será mejor-¨ corto cuando vio como una ola gigante se movía rápidamente hacia ellos ¨oh mierda¨.

¨qué?¨ pregunto Lucy dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde veía Naruto solo para que sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa ¨Que! Cuando se formó?!¨ exclamo con miedo en su voz, no estaba segura si podían sobrevivir a un golpe de esa furiosa ola que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos.

¨relájate, lo tengo bajo control¨ le dijo Naruto mientras hacia una de sus raras posiciones de manos y la ola, como por arte de magia de desvaneció ¨lo vez, todo bien¨ dijo dándole un pulgar hacia arriba y un guiño del ojo.

* * *

¨ahhh [suspiro] esta isla no es tan paradisiaca como me la imaginaba¨ dijo Naruto mientras miraba los alrededores de la tierra que pisaba, parecía bastante común y no tenía el aire de misterio que prometía.

¨bueno, esta es solo la playa y creo que deberíamos ir al pueblo¨ dijo Lucy empezando a caminar por un sendero que ella suponía llevaba al pueblo.

¨supongo que tienes razón, espero que el pueblo sea mejor¨ murmuro el rubio siguiendo a su compañera hacia el pueblo, Natsu y Gray no muy detrás de ellos.

¨entonces Naruto, que estamos haciendo exactamente?¨ pregunto Lucy al Uzumaki.

¨bueno, el folleto menciono algo sobre liberar una maldición o algo así¨ respondió restándole importancia, pero en sus adentros no estaba tan calmado como aparentaba (e involucra demonios, si bien no serían un problema, hay uno en particular con el que estos niños no podrían lidiar) pensó preocupado por sus cargos, realmente no le importaría lidiar con el trabajo por el mismo pero las misiones siempre son más difíciles cuando tienes que proteger algo o a alguien.

¨bueno, no parece muy difícil para ser una misión de clase S¨ dijo Gray desde atrás del dúo de rubios.

¨pero por algo es una misión de rango S, una lección niños, siempre miren debajo de debajo¨ dijo sabiamente y con un dedo alzado.

¨Hai sensei-nii-chan¨ Natsu contesto alegremente.

¨como sea, sigamos caminando¨ ordeno Naru mientras aceleraba el paso, cosa que los demás copiaron.

* * *

¨Prohibido el paso?¨ se preguntó Natsu mientras leía el cartel que estaba colgado en la entrada de la aldea.

¨parece que no es una isla turística¨ dijo Naruto con decepción en su voz.

¨creí que veníamos a hacer una misión¨ declaro Gray dándole una mirada en blanco a su sensei, a veces podía ser muy infantil.

¨si bueno, ustedes harán la misión, yo solo los supervisare recuerdas?¨ pregunto Naruto retóricamente mientras lanzaba una piedra a la puerta para llamar la atención de los residentes.

¨Disculpen, pueden abrir la puerta por favor?!¨ grito Lucy en un intento de llamar la atención de manera más efectiva.

¨y si la rompemos?¨ sugirió Natsu con una mirada feroz, al chico realmente le gustaba la destrucción.

¨no idiota, solo harías que nos rechacen y todo este viaje habrá sido en vano¨ dijo el Uzumaki mientras le daba un zape a su tonto hermano menor, mientras sabía que el niño tenía el poder para ser un potencial candidato a el rango S, realmente le hacía falta mejorar en el departamento de inteligencia y razonamiento.

Momentos después se asomó una persona desde una de las torres de vigilancia que están a cada extremo de la puerta.

¨quienes son ustedes?!¨ pregunto la persona que tenía una lanza de madera en su mano derecha en caso de que se tratase de enemigos.

¨somos del gremio de magos de Fairy Tail!¨ respondió la autoritaria voz de Naruto mientras se quitaba el abrigo y mostraba el sello de Fairy Tail.

¨ohhh, finalmente han llegado!¨ exclamo felizmente la persona mientras abría las puertas de su aldea.

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, Happy no pudo evitar soltar un comentario que podía resultar ofensivo para los nativos, pero Lucy rápidamente lo reprendió. En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban reunidas una muchedumbre de personas todas vestidas con capas que ocultaban casi todo su cuerpo y la que estaba al frente hablo.

¨soy el jefe de la aldea Moka, y quisiera que vieran esto de inmediato¨ solicito el líder de la aldea mientras él y las demás personas se quitaban sus capas, rebelando que todos ellos poseían partes de su cuerpo mutadas.

¨así que de esto se trata la maldición eh?¨ se preguntó el rubio a cargo del grupo de magos.

¨todos en esta isla, incluyendo a los animales hemos sido maldecidos con esta forma¨ hablo una vez más el jefe de la aldea.

¨no quiero sonar irrespetuoso, pero en que se basa para decir que es una maldición?¨ pregunto Gray con una mirada seria en sus ojos ¨podría tratarse de una epidemia¨ concluyo con un razonamiento.

¨hemos consultado a numerosos médicos de gran reputación y siempre nos dijeron que no existía una enfermedad de este tipo¨ contesto con una voz solemne, realmente esperaba que estos magos pudieran ayudar a su pueblo ¨además de que nuestra transformación está relacionada con la luna, desde hace años esta isla atraía la luz de esta, la isla entera resplandecía hermosa con el brillo de la luna, sin embargo, hace unos años su luz se empezó a tornar violeta¨ termino su explicación con una expresión cansada.

¨una luna violeta dices?¨ pregunto Naruto con una mirada confundida, como podría ser la luna violeta cuando él siempre se para a mirarla por las noches y siempre mantiene su resplandor plateado…lunas de colores eran una mala señal ahora que lo piensa...

¨mira, la luna se está asomando!¨ exclamo Happy mirando al cielo, Naruto y el resto siguieron su mirada y observaron como las nubes se despejaban para dar a conocer una luna violeta, dejando sorprendido al grupo de magos.

¨esta es la maldición, este es el poder mágico de la luna…¨ murmuro Moka con desesperación y con un sudor nervioso que recorría su frente, mientras él y los aldeanos empezaban a transformarse en…demonios?.

(Así que estas son las presencias demoniacas que sentía…pero aún falta la más poderosa…) pensó Naruto mientras observaba la nueva apariencia de sus clientes, parecían un grupo ordinario de demonios como con los que se había topado antes, nada fuera de lo normal, pero ellos piensan que esto es una maldición, difícil de creer para el por el hecho de que podía sentir la presencia demoniaca incluso de día, ellos eran demonios, pero parecía que no lo recordaban.

¨mientras la luna brille violeta, nos transformaremos en estos demonios feos¨ dijo mientras su pueblo se empezaba a lamentar por poseer tan horrenda apariencia ¨si esto no es una maldición entonces que es?!¨ dijo desesperado ¨ahhh[suspiro] por la mañana recuperamos nuestras formas originales, sin embargo, hay algunos que pierden la razón y se quedan como demonios, a estos pobres desafortunados…no tuvimos otra opción más que matarlos¨ dijo con pesar.

¨pero podrían haber tenido la posibilidad de recuperarse!¨ exclamo Natsu, no contento con las acciones de los aldeanos.

¨si los dejaba vivos, esos demonios hubieran acabado con nosotros, no importaba si los encerrábamos, ellos rompían sus jaulas…por eso tuve que matar a mi propio hijo¨ dijo con profunda melancolía en su voz mientras derramaba una lagrima sobre una foto de su hijo.

¨p-pero, ese señor, él fue-¨ empezó Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Gray.

¨shhh, ahora entiendo su desaparición, no podía descansar en paz…¨ murmuro por lo bajo el azabache.

¨entonces, él era un f-fantasma?!¨ Se preguntó alarmada la maga celestial.

¨por favor salven nuestra isla!¨ exclamo Moka con una reverencia ¨o terminaremos como demonios en cuerpo y alma!¨

¨de ninguna manera!¨ exclamo Natsu con determinación brillando en sus ojos ¨haremos lo que sea necesario para liberarlos de esta maldición¨.

(No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir hermanito tonto…)

¨hay una manera…tienen, tienen que destruir la luna¨ dijo Moka con una expresión seria.

¨vaya, no se andan por las ramas¨ dijo Naruto alzando su mirada hacia la luna, sabía a ciencia cierta que no era necesario destruir la luna y aun que lo fuera, ninguno de sus niños podría lograrlo…se preguntaba si el podría…

* * *

¨mientras más la miro, mas aterradora me parece¨ dijo Happy mientras miraba la luna desde la venta de un cuarto que los aldeanos arreglaron para ellos.

¨Happy, cierra ya la ventana, no escuchaste lo que dijeron? Si nos exponemos demasiado podríamos terminar siendo demonios.¨ reprendió la rubia tetona al gato parlanchín, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en lo que sería su nueva estancia.

¨ugh, me rindo¨ hablo Natsu con desdén.

¨claro, destruir la luna es imposible¨ dijo Gray de acuerdo.

¨no consigo calcular la cantidad de golpes para destruirla¨ dijo Natsu con su sonrisa estúpida.

¨ahhh [suspiro] hermanito tonto, realmente piensas que puedes destruir la luna?¨ pregunto Naruto con una mirada aburrida.

¨seriamente no creo que ningún mago pueda hacerlo¨ dijo Lucy mientras suspiraba cansada, realmente solo quería la llave dorada, sabía que no tenía el nivel requerido para una misión de clase S.

¨pero nos encargaron hacerlo…además, tenemos a nii-chan con nosotros¨ murmuro por lo bajo para después elevar su tono con una sonrisa de confianza, sabía que su hermano podía destruir la luna.

¨…Naruto…¨ comenzó Gray con incertidumbre, sabía que el rubio era poderoso, pero destruir la luna? Se preguntaba si realmente podía lograrlo.

¨ni lo menciones, yo solo vengo a supervisar y a tomar unas vacaciones¨ corto el Uzumaki, el mismo se preguntaba si tenía lo suficiente para destruir la luna, pero sabía que ese no era el camino a seguir, así que espero que alguien sugiriera algo más.

¨puede que si investigamos los alrededores podríamos hallar una forma de romper la maldición¨ sugirió la Heratfilia mientras estaba en una pose de pensamiento, no quería ni preguntarse si su compañero Uzumaki podría o no hacerlo, sabía que solo los dejaría con la duda, aunque tenía la sospecha de que en verdad podría lograrlo.

¨ah, hallamos al cerebrito del grupo!¨ exclamo Naruto felizmente con una sonrisa de ojos.

¨como sea, será mejor que descansemos, tanto andar me ha dejado agotado¨ dijo Gray mientras se empezaba a despojar de su ropa.

¨bien, en ese caso mañana exploraremos la isla!¨ exclamo Natsu con entusiasmo.

¨toma¨ dijo Naruto dándole unos pequeños tampones para los oídos ¨te serán útiles¨

¨de que hablas?¨ pregunto curiosa la rubia. Oh pobre chica, lo descubriría por las malas.

* * *

 **Isla Galuna Lunes 10/07/x784**

¨es muy temprano…¨ murmuro la voz somnolienta de Natsu.

¨si, aun es de madrugada…¨ estuvo de acuerdo Gray mientras tallaba el sueño de sus ojos.

¨vamos chicos, hoy es un buen día, clima cálido, pajaritos cantando y una llave dorada por conseguir!¨ dijo Lucy con entusiasmo, la noche anterior durmió de maravilla, después de unos intentos para dormir descubrió que Natsu y Gray no son exactamente calmados a la hora de descansar pero recordó el objeto que Naruto le había dado anteriormente, ahora que lo pensaba el rubio parecía dormir tan pacíficamente como…dejando de lado sus pensamientos, rápidamente saco los tampones para oídos y se los puso amortiguando los ronquidos de sus demás compañeros, satisfecha con el resultado se fue a dormir y no pudo evitar soñar con cierto rubio.

¨como sea, solo apresúrense si niños?¨ dijo el Uzumaki que se mantenía al frente del grupo, a él realmente no le importaba que hora era, él estaba acostumbrado a dormir durante cortos periodos de tiempo, vivir en un mundo donde pueden asesinarte al más mínimo error te hace un poco paranoico.

¨Es hora de irse!¨ exclamo la rubia emocionada ¨ábrete, puerta de la constelación del reloj, Horologium!¨ convoco a su espíritu estelar.

* * *

¨creen que podamos disipar la maldición sin destruir la luna?¨ pregunto Natsu.

¨no tenemos otra opción, además aunque pudiéramos no lo haríamos¨ respondió Gray con una voz que mostraba obviedad mientras caminaban por un sendero que los llevaría a un lugar desconocido.

¨oigan ustedes, no sabemos que hay por aquí, así que podrían dejar de gritar?¨ pregunto la voz de Horologium ¨dice¨ termino su oración, Lucy por alguna extraña razón se había metido en el interior de su espíritu celestial tan pronto como lo convoco.

¨es legal usar así a las criaturas estelares?¨ pregunto Naruto con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca, realmente se preguntaba por qué la chica los había acompañado para empezar, oh cierto, la llave dorada…

¨es que nos enfrentamos a una maldición y odio las cosas sin cuerpo, dice¨ explico la rubia dentro del reloj andante.

(Comprensible, ´ella´ le temía a los fantasmas…) pensó el Uzumaki, haciendo que su estado de ánimo decayera un poco, realmente no cree superar eso nunca…

¨Por eso es una misión de clase S!¨ exclamo Natsu mientras balanceaba sus puños en el aire infantilmente.

¨una maldición no es algo que me deje congelado¨ explico Gray con desdén.

Su discusión fue interrumpida por el sonido de pisadas, no cualquier pisadas, unas pisadas masivas que parecían que pertenecían a un gigante.

¨que es…¨ hablo Naruto pero se interrumpió de inmediato al darse cuenta de la razón de tal estruendo ¨yo y las cosas feas…¨ murmuro decaído, primero las criadas malvadas y feas y ahora esto? Que sigue un enano con cabello naranja?...oh mierda, no invoques al diablo.

¨una rata?!¨ exclamo Natsu con horror.

¨es gigantesca!¨ lo acompaño Gray notando el tamaño de dicho animal.

¨derríbenla de inmediato!¨ ordeno Lucy desde su reloj.

¨lo que digas capitán¨ dijo Naruto con sarcasmo, viene la niña y se pone a dar órdenes mientras se queda atrás, quien se creía?!.

 **Ice Make: Shield**!¨ exclamo la voz de Gray llamando una barrera de hielo, justo cuando la rata soltó un gas apestoso.

¨Oh Mierda!¨ maldijo el rubio Uzumaki, mientras intentaba desesperadamente no inhalar el aroma fétido.

El karma actuó y el espíritu reloj se disipo a la seguridad del mundo celestial una vez que inhalo el gas de la rata apestosa, dejando expuestos a Lucy y Happy.

¨No!¨ exclamo la rubia mientras el gas entraba por sus fosas nasales, causándole nauseas de inmediato, haciendo que la rata ría.

¨Natsu! Naruto?!¨ exclamo Gray en tono de regaño para luego cambiar a sorpresa cuando noto que su sensei rubio también estaba afectado por el gas. El pobre rubio ya tenía unos sentidos mejorados, ser un DragonSlayer solo empeoró su situación.

¨Corran!¨ Grito Natsu para salir huyendo de la rata, él y su hermano no podían pelear si esa cosa seguía emitiendo los gases fétidos.

¨tch, **Ice Make: Floor**!¨ Gray conjuro su hechizo, haciendo que el suelo por el que pasaba la rata se congelara y esta resbalara.

¨hubieras hecho eso desde el principio Gray…¨ murmuro un Naruto que se estaba recuperando.

¨tch¨ el azabache chasqueo la lengua con molestia.

¨Miren chicos!¨ exclamo Lucy atrayendo la atención del grupo ¨un edificio, entremos antes de que sea tarde¨ sugirió, pero se cayó al ver al dúo de fuego y hielo.

¨mejor le damos una paliza antes de que sea tarde!¨ exclamaron al unísono, mientras maltrataban a la rata.

¨idiotas…¨ murmuro el rubio Uzumaki con exasperación.

* * *

¨esto es inmenso¨ dijo la Heartfilia mientras observaba el edificio en el que se encontraban, parecía un templo para la adulación de la luna.

¨parece que todo está en ruinas¨ dijo Natsu observando el estado del templo.

¨este lugar me da mala espina¨ dijo una preocupada Lucy.

¨de todos modos ya está en ruinas, para empezar, este suelo es seguro?¨ se preguntó Natsu mientras pisoteaba el suelo debajo de él, para comprobar el estado de este…según su lógica…

¨Natsu no seas est-¨ Naruto trato de advertir a su hermano del peligro de tal acción pero ya era demasiado tarde, antes de que lograra terminar su advertencia el suelo debajo del grupo de magos se derrumbó, ocasionando la caída de estos, afortunadamente para Lucy el rubio Uzumaki la tomo en sus brazos en un estilo nupcial y se pegó a la pared para después caer como pluma al suelo, desafortunadamente para Gray, Naru solo salva a las chicas.

¨están todos bien?!¨ pregunto el peli rosa con preocupación.

¨no estamos bien gracias a ti!¨ le recrimino la rubia Heartfilia ¨Gracias Naruto, ya puedes bajarme¨ agradeció al rubio que la salvo…una vez más…

¨por qué siempre actúas sin pensar?!¨ reclamo Gray mientras salía de una pila de escombros en la que estaba enterrado.

¨Naruto, puedes llevarnos a todos hasta arriba?¨ pregunto Lucy mientras volteaba su mirada hacia donde había visto por última vez a su compañero rubio, pero y ano estaba ahí ¨a donde se fue Naruto?¨ se preguntó, por qué su compañero tenia habilidades de nija cuando lo necesitabas?!.

¨miren chicos, una salida por aquí!¨ exclamo Natsu felizmente señalando la ruta que conducía fuera del pozo en el que estaban.

¨supongo que no nos queda de otra más que ir por ahí¨ se dijo Gray levantándose de su lugar y empezando a caminar hacia la salida seguido rápidamente por Lucy.

* * *

Natsu corría por el túnel que encontró con una sonrisa feliz, todo iba muy bien, su hermano por fin regreso de su misión, al fin hiso una misión de clase S aunque no la hiciera en solitario aún era muy bueno para él, el universo parecía sonreírle y ahora le presenta una cueva, él tenía un instinto aventurero que lo hacía querer descubrir hasta el más mínimo rincón de esta cueva oculta, lamentablemente su carrera termino antes de lo planeado cuando miro hacia el frente, allí congelado en un bloque de hielo gigante se encontraba una criatura espantosa, solo mirarla enviaba escalofríos por su espalda, pero mirando más de cerca noto a su hermano ahí frente a la figura con una mirada feroz y un tanto confusa.

(Así que de esto se trataba, Deliora, el demonio de la desgracia…el mismo que destruyo el pueblo de Gray…y puedo suponer que el hielo es la misma Ur) pensó Naruto mientras admiraba la figura delante suyo, se preguntaba por qué estaba ahí, según le conto su alumno de hielo, este demonio se debería encontrar en las profundidades de los océanos de Isban, quizá eso explicaría la presencia de Ultear en la isla.

¨Natsu?¨ llamo la voz de Lucy que llego por el mismo camino del que salió el peli rosa mencionado.

¨niños¨ dijo Naruto llamando la atención de sus encargos.

¨Naruto, ahí esta-¨ se interrumpió cuando noto el monstruo colosal congelado ante ella ¨Qué es eso?!¨ exclamo sorprendida y atemorizada.

¨Que?! Como es posible que se encuentre aquí!¨ exclamo Gray con miedo en su voz, este demonio se encargó de quitarle todo cuando era un niño y se suponía que no debería estar aquí!

¨Gray¨ llamo la voz de Naruto con seriedad, sacando al azabache de sus pensamientos ¨cálmate¨ termino aligerando su tono, pero de repente su expresión cambio a ser una de sorpresa ¨alguien viene, escóndanse!¨ ordeno en voz baja mientras él y sus compañeros se ocultaban tras unas rocas.

¨las voces se han escuchado desde aquí¨ se escuchó una voz de una persona masculina, para que luego el grupo pudiera divisar a dos varones, uno con un aspecto de perro y el otro un hombre bajo de cabello azul y grandes cejas ¨Toby, te has expuesto al goteo lunar? Te han salido orejas y todo¨ pregunto el de las cejas grandes.

¨claro que no, solo es un adorno, eres tan molesto Yuka!¨ exclamo molesto el ahora llamado Toby.

¨Goteo lunar, Se referirá a la maldición?¨ se preguntó la maga celestial haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran de par en par, el ahora sabia de que se trataba todo esto, pero le prometió a los mocos un misión de rango S y eso tendrán, solo se involucrara hasta que las cosas se salgan de control.

¨Yuka-san, Toby-san, tengo malas noticias, alguien ha estado torturando a Angélica¨ dijo una nueva voz, esta vez femenina, pertenecía a una mujer de cabello rosa y de ojos violetas, su voz se oía claramente preocupada.

¨es solo una rata, no le pongas nombre Sherry!¨ le grito Toby.

¨no la llames rata, ella es una cazadora y además…la quiero¨ dijo con verdadero cariño en su voz extrañando a los magos de Fairy Tail.

¨estos tipos son extraños¨ murmuro Lucy desde su posición oculta, no pudiendo evitar comentar lo obvio.

¨no son de esta isla, huelen diferente¨ dijo Natsu seriamente.

¨así que intrusos eh?¨ hablo la voz de Yuka, sacando a los magos ocultos de su conversación.

¨así es, tenemos que deshacernos de ellos antes de que Reitei-sama se entere y antes de que la dama luna aparezca¨ dijo Sherry con preocupación en su voz.

Un sonido extraño saco al grupo de magos de sus conclusiones.

¨que fue eso¨ se preguntó Toby.

¨por allá¨ dijo Yuka antes de empezar a correr en una dirección desconocida, siendo seguido poco después por sus compañeros.

¨buen trabajo Happy¨ felicito Naruto mientras salía de su escondite cuando los magos desconocidos estaban fuera del alcance.

¨Aye!¨ exclamo felizmente el gato azul.

¨Por qué no los capturamos?¨ pregunto Natsu con molestia, realmente cree que había sido más fácilmente solo capturar al grupo de magos y hacer que suelten la sopa.

¨creo que deberíamos esperar para averiguar que traman¨ explico Lucy.

¨estoy de acuerdo, además de que no conocemos sus habilidades, podrían tomarnos por sorpresa¨ dijo Gray concordando con el razonamiento de la rubia.

¨quién será ese Reitei-sama?¨ se preguntó Happy con curiosidad, recordó el nombre que mencionaron los magos desconocidos.

¨más importante aún, como encontraron el lugar de reclusión, se supone que este demonio debería estar confinado en las regiones del norte?¨ se cuestionó Gray con enojo en su voz ¨no se quien sea este Reitei, pero mi maestra Ur sacrifico su vida para sellar esta cosa, no permitiré que deshonren su sacrificio¨ declaro con una furia apenas contenida en sus orbes de color ónix ¨pero me pregunto qué es lo que quieren hacer con Deliora aquí, este Ice Shell no puede ser derretido, ni siquiera por la magia de fuego más poderosa¨ declaro el mago azabache con confusión, para que querían al demonio si solo era una estatua de hielo?.

¨crees que tenga que ver con la maldición de la Isla?¨ pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

¨no lo sé, pero solo nos queda esperar para averiguar¨ dijo, haciendo que el mago de fuego se altere de inmediato.

¨Que?! No, yo no quiero esperar, deberíamos-¨ se cortó porque enseguida cayó rendido al suelo.

¨qué rápido, este tipo solo vive por puro instinto¨ dijo una molesta Lucy que estaba recargada sobre unas piedras junto a Naruto.

¨Aye, así es Natsu¨ apoyo el gato azul.

¨bueno, yo tomare una siesta¨ dijo Naruto para después soltar un bostezo y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

¨ahhh [suspiro] esperar es muy aburrido¨ declaro Lucy que tenía la cabeza Naruto en su regazo, el rubio inconscientemente se recostó ahí solo un minuto después de haber dormido.

¨Aye!¨ estuvo de acuerdo el gato parlanchín.

¨eso es!¨ exclamo emocionada la rubia Heartfilia ¨Ábrete, puerta del Arpa, Lyra!¨ llamo a otros de sus espíritus celestiales.

¨Cuanto tiempo Lucy!¨ exclamo emocionada una rubia doncella vestida con un sombrero rosa y un vestido azul decorado con corazones amarillos, tenía un par de alas pequeñas parecidas a la de los ángeles, también llevaba un Arpa en su espalda.

¨hola Lyra¨ saludo la maga celestial.

¨oh Lucy, porque no me llamas más a menudo? quisiera ser de más ayuda¨ pregunto el espíritu celestial, a ella realmente le gustaría visitar más a menudo a su dueña.

¨solo me dejas convocarte 3 días al mes¨ respondió una inexpresiva Lucy.

¨oh, encerio?!¨ pregunto alterada la doncella del Arpa.

¨otro bicho raro¨ dijo un Happy desanimado.

¨bueno, que te gustaría que cantara hoy?¨ pregunto Lyra a Lucy, ella estaba acostumbrada a tocar para la bella rubia.

¨en realidad...nada en especial, puedes tocar lo que tú quieras¨ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa feliz.

¨yo quiero una canción sobre el pescado!¨ declaro Happy emocionado.

¨entonces cantare lo que se me ocurra!¨ exclamo la rubia doncella, feliz ante la perspectiva de tocar para su señora de nuevo.

Empezó tocando una buena melodía con acompañada con una letra romántica, una que cautivo a la Heartfilia, al Uzumaki, que había despertado por el alboroto, le trajo recuerdos de la primer mujer que amo con todo su corazón, recuerdos que añoraba revivir, más tarde la canción empezó a tornarse triste aumentando la depresión del Uzumaki y discretamente la de Gray también, notando esto, Lucy rápidamente le pidió a Lyra que dejara de tocar.

¨Naruto estas bien?¨ pregunto preocupada la maga estelar.

¨si, si, solo…malos recuerdos¨ murmuro, dejando a una curiosa Lucy con la duda sin resolver, enserio, ese rubio era muy misterioso.

¨Oi Lucy, ahora que lo pienso sería mejor mantenernos callados, podríamos atraer atención no deseada¨ dijo Gray desde su posición sentado sobre una piedra, la maga estelar obedeció viendo que el azabache tenía razón así que cerró la puerta de su espíritu celestial y se fue a dormir junto a Naruto, que una vez más había abandonado el mundo de la consciencia.

* * *

Un fuerte temblor se sintió en las cuevas donde se encontraba el demonio congelado. El repentino movimiento de la tierra despertó de manera abrupta al grupo de magos de Fairy Tail haciendo que estos se pongan en guardia.

¨que es ese ruido¨ murmuro la Heartfilia mientras tallaba el sueño de sus ojos.

¨ya es de noche?¨ cuestiono en voz alta el joven Dragon Slayer.

¨mantén tu volumen bajo Natsu¨ regaño el rubio Uzumaki mientras se levantaba del piso.

¨qué es eso?¨ se preguntó Gray mirando un sello mágico que repentinamente apareció dentro de la cueva y por encima de Deliora.

¨está permitiendo el paso de la luz!¨ noto la maga estelar.

¨Luz morada, esa es la luz de la luna!¨ exclamo Gray sorprendido ¨esta iluminando a Deliora, vamos, debemos buscar el origen de la luz!¨ ordeno frenéticamente.

(Así que es como lo sospechaba, quizá tenga que intervenir pronto) pensó el shinobi rubio mientras miraba seriamente el sello mágico.

* * *

Los magos de Fairy Tail llego a la cima del templo y encontró a un grupo de personas con batas y máscaras que parecían estar realizando un ritual con canticos que ninguno de ellos podía entender, rápidamente buscaron refugio en unas piedras para evitar ser vistos.

¨están concentrando la luz de la luna!¨ exclamo Gray al darse cuenta de las acciones de la secta.

¨la están dirigiendo a Deliora¨ comento preocupada la maga celestial.

¨el conjuro del Goteo Lunar¨ explico Lyra que apareció repentinamente al lado del grupo, sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail ¨están usando las gotas de luna para resucitar al demonio que se encuentra en lo profundo de la cueva¨ termino el espíritu celestial.

¨eso es imposible, el Ice Shellesta hecho de un hielo que no se puede derretir!¨ exclamo un Gray incrédulo, pero solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de Lyra.

¨el Goteo Lunarpuede, es un hechizo que aprovecha la magia de la luna por lo que puede anular cualquier conjuro¨ explico la doncella del arpa.

¨esas personas no saben con lo que se están metiendo, no podrán detener a Deliora una vez que regrese a la vida, nadie podrá!¨ dijo preocupado el mago de hielo.

¨de hecho puedo suponer que la maldición a la que se referían los aldeanos son los mismos efectos de las gotas de luna que están afectándolos al estar en constante exposición a estas¨ hablo Lyra una vez más dándose cuenta de la razón de los malestares de los aldeanos.

¨Entonces que estamos esperando!¨ vocifero el Dragon Slayer de fuego, preparándose para asaltar a los sectarios, antes de ser detenido repentinamente por un codazo propinado por Lucy.

¨quédate en silencio! Se acercan personas¨ ordeno en voz baja mientras se ocultaba de nuevo.

* * *

Un grupo de cuatro personas se acercaba a la ubicación donde el culto estaba realizando el ritual, los magos de Fairy Tail pudieron reconocer a tres de ellos como los magos con los que se toparon durante el día, Yuka, Toby y Sherry, pero el cuarto era una persona claramente masculina con una capa blanca larga con unos adornos en el hombro de color morado. Por debajo de la túnica, Lyon levaba una túnica azul de cuello alto, cuyos bordes eran de color dorado y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. A la altura de la cintura había un simple cinturón, dejando una apertura en la parte delantera de la túnica en la zona de las piernas. En la espalda llevaba una gran cruz dibujada de color rojo. Respecto a sus piernas, Lyon lleva unos pantalones oscuros que acaban siendo tapados a la altura de las rodillas por unas botas grises metalizadas. Respecto a su cabeza, mantenía oculta su identidad con un casco gris, el cual dejaba al descubierto solo su boca y su nariz. Entre los adornos del casco se encontraban unos cuernos y una cresta morada que descendía por la parte trasera del casco.

¨ahhh [suspiro] tengo tanto sueño, tanto buscar para no encontrar a los intrusos¨ murmuro la voz de Yuka que se oía claramente cansado.

¨no sé de qué intrusos hablas…¨ dijo Toby en un vano intento de que su líder no los castigue por su falla.

¨oh, Reitei-sama, me temo decirle que captamos la presencia de intrusos al medio día, pero desafortunadamente no pudimos hallarlos, creo que perderé su afecto por mi error¨ le comento Sherry a su líder con su voz llena de vergüenza.

¨cuando resucitara Deliora?¨ pregunto de manera monótona, ignorando por el momento las noticias de su subordinada.

¨creo que volverá a la vida entre hoy y mañana¨ le respondió sumisamente mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios.

¨hasta entonces ocúpate de los intrusos, no quiero que nadie nos estorbe¨ le ordeno con una voz autoritaria.

¨pero mi señor, solo ahí aldeanos en esta isla¨ comento Sherry.

¨entonces elimínalos, no quiero que ningún estorbo se interponga en mi camino¨ ordeno severamente, sin importarle cuan cruel fuera su orden, sabía que simplemente obedecerían.

¨Hai!¨ exclamaron los tres al unísono, sin una pizca de duda en su voz.

¨Que! los aldeanos no tienen nada que ver!¨ dijo Lucy, su voz llena de preocupación por las pobres personas que solicitaron su ayuda.

¨e-esa voz, no puede ser, porque estaría aquí!?¨ Gray murmuro en realización, habían pasado años desde que escucho esa voz, pero que hacia el aquí? más importante aún, porque ordeno la destrucción de un pueblo lleno de inocentes?!

¨Ahhh! Me canse de esperar, no puedo soportar a estos bastardos!¨ rugió un Natsu lleno de ira, no soportaba a las personas que lastimaban a inocentes.

¨supongo que no queda de otra, tenemos que detenerlos antes de que lleguen a la aldea!¨ se dijo Lucy tratando de quitarse el miedo que la invadía, esta sería la primera vez que se enfrenta a magos oscuros, pero ella era un miembro de Fairy Tail y tenía que ser valiente.

¨Yo puedo ayudar!¨ exclamo Lyra con emoción en su voz.

¨No, tú no tienes habilidades de batalla!¨ pero fue rechazada inmediatamente por la rubia.

¨mou~ le quitas lo divertido a la vida¨ murmuro la doncella del arpa antes de que la maga estelar cerrara su portal.

¨!¨ los magos bajo el mando del emperador sub-zero se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los extraños.

¨esas marcas!¨ murmuro Yuka, dándose cuenta de las marcas que poseían Natsu y Lucy ¨son magos de Fairy Tail¨.

¨eso no importa, cumple con tus ordenes!¨ ordeno ´Reitei´ con su usual tono autoritario, no dejando espacio para discusión.

¨Lyon!¨ exclamo Gray que salió a la carrera al lado de Natsu quien se sorprendió al ver la mirada de total ira en los ojos de su rival.

¨mmm? Gray, que haces aquí, oh! No me digas, viniste a la misión solo para verme? O fue solo coincidencia, no importa¨ hablo en un tono condescendiente, como si el chico azabache no fuera nada ante él.

¨deja tu arrogancia, que haces aquí y para que quieres a Deliora?!¨ cuestiono furioso el mago de hielo.

¨mmm, supongo que puedo decirte, de todos modos no podrás detenerme¨ dijo arrogante mente el ahora nombrado Lyon ¨mi intención es revivir a Deliora, para así por fin superar a nuestra maestra¨ explico el mago enmascarado.

¨eres un idiota si piensas eso, Ur-sensei está muerta ya no-¨ hablaba Gray solo para ser interrumpido por Lyon.

¨está muerta por tu culpa, el patético niño que en busca de venganza se lanzó contra el demonio. Mira como termino!¨ le grito enfurecido ¨por tu culpa no pude cumplir mi objetivo, sabes lo que es vagar sin rumbo, no tener nada por lo que seguir adelante!¨

¨y-yo¨ Gray se quedó sin palabras ante la revelación de su antiguo compañero.

¨todo estaba bien antes de que llegaras, todo esto es solo tu culpa!¨ recrimino Lyon.

¨…ya no importa los errores que cometí en el pasado, no hay nada que pueda hacer para corregirlos…pero no dejare que manches las memoria de Ur con tus estúpidas ansias de superarla!¨ exclamo furioso el azabache mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de hielo a su enemigo, pero este la rechazo con el mismo ataque.

¨no importa cuánto tiempo halla pasado, sigues siendo inferior a mí!¨Lyon recuero su tono arrogante cuando convoco águilas de hielo y las dirigió a su antiguo compañero de enseñanza, Gray trato de bloquearlas con un escudo de hielo, pero el ataque de Lyon fue más fuerte y la atravesó golpeando a su objetivo.

¨bueno, que hacen ustedes ahí parados, tenemos que proteger al pueblo¨ hablo Naruto, dándose cuenta que los subordinados de Lyon escaparon hacia la aldea aprovechando la pelea de los magos de hielo.

¨pero-¨ Natsu trato de reclamar pero fue cortado por el Uzumaki.

¨es Gray de quien hablamos, podrá arreglárselas solo¨ dijo el rubio clamando un poco a sus compañeros ¨ahora, no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que apresurarnos¨ ordeno mientras se encaminaba hacia la aldea.

¨Hai!¨ dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que resaltaba sus colmillos, Lucy desafortunadamente no se veía tan segura.

* * *

¨Bueno, esto no se ve bien¨ murmuro Naruto al lado de sus compañeros. A pesar de lo que dijo anteriormente, había dejado un clon con Gray en caso de que sucediera algo, pero volviendo a la actualidad, el grupo de Fairy Tail se encontraba viendo a la rata gigante sosteniendo un cubo de ácido…mientras volaba impulsada por su cola, si, estaba girando su cola a velocidades increíbles para poder volar, eso era…raro.

Remontando unos minutos atrás, las hadas habían logrado llegar antes que sus enemigos gracias al Hiraishin de Naruto, a Lucy se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de cavar hoyos con la ayuda de Virgo para hacer trampas, le pareció ridículo al Uzumaki, pero viendo como su hermanito era víctima de una, decidió dejarla en paz.

¨quién lidiara con esa cosa¨ pregunto Lucy mientras sudaba nerviosamente, no creía que ninguno de sus espíritus pudiesen ser de ayuda con la rata.

¨ahhh [suspiro] creo que me encargare yo, Natsu, ve a buscar a el perro y sus amigos, Lucy, serás la última defensa en caso de que logren derrotar a Natsu y a mí, quédate en el pueblo y prepara más trampas, entendido?¨ ordeno y pregunto a sus compañeros.

¨Hai sensei!/Hai!¨ exclamaron al unísono para después separarse y cumplir con sus roles.

El rubio solo dirigió su mirada al cielo donde se encontraba la rata agitando el cubo para lanzarlo al pueblo ¨veamos si aún tengo control sobre el poder de Saiken ¨ murmuro para después empezar a hacer unas señales de manos y momentos después el ácido que se encontraba en el contenedor de metal fue saliendo poco a poco sorprendiendo a la rata y a los aldeanos que miraban a el mago rubio hacer su trabajo ¨heh, esto es más difícil de lo que recordaba¨ hablo en voz baja y con los dientes apretados por el esfuerzo, nunca intento mejorar su manejo sobre los subelementos porque nunca pensó que los necesitaría, oh que idiota fue.

Solo unos segundos más tarde todo el ácido estaba afuera y flotando en el cielo, amenazando con caer y derretir a todos los que se encontraban debajo suyo, pero el rubio con un gran esfuerzo dirigió el ácido a las afueras de la aldea y lo dejo caer ¨uffff, lo siento por toda la flora y fauna que vivía allí pero no había otra opción¨ murmuro con pesar en su voz, odia destruir la naturaleza ¨ahora todo depende de los niños, supongo que puedo ir a vigilarlos¨ se dijo a si mismo preparándose para ir a la ubicación de su hermano y su compañera rubia, pero fue detenido por el chillido de la rata con la que tenía que lidiar ¨cierto, casi lo olvido¨ se reprendió por su falta y encendió sus manos en rayos ¨perdóname ratita¨ dijo con pena fingida para después enviar una espada de relámpagos hacia la criatura gigante quemándola y dejándola fuera de combate ¨ahora sí, termine¨ dijo para después salir corriendo a una dirección desconocida.

* * *

 **Isla Galuna Martes 11/7/x784**

¨no puedo creer eso!, como es que existe gente tan estúpida?…no respondas¨ exclamo, pregunto y dijo el rubio Uzumaki mientras desayunaba con sus camaradas, Natsu estaba contando como derroto a los chicos malos, más específicamente a Toby el perro, al parecer el niño tenía garras con un veneno paralizante muy potente, Natsu viendo su oportunidad le dijo que tenía una mancha en el rostro, el chico Toby trato de rascarse y solo logro envenenarse a sí mismo, el relato fue hilarante que alegro la mañana para el par de rubios.

¨y a ti, como te fue Lucy? Escuche que peleaste con la chica rara¨ pregunto un Natsu emocionado, cuando regreso de su pelea la noche anterior se había topado con su hermano y había preguntado por los demás, Gray había perdido su pelea y resulto bastante herido pero Naruto lo curo lo suficiente para que el mago de hielo no muriera, el rubio les había prometido una misión de rango S y eso tendrían, Lucy peleo con la niña rara, pero su hermano no le conto más y lo mando a dormir.

¨bueno…¨ murmuro insegura, se sentía bastante feliz por haber podido ganar en una pelea sin la ayuda de los demás pero, no se sintió tan satisfactorio como debería ¨realmente no fue nada impresionante, solo lo logre gracias a la ayuda de Tauro¨ dijo modestamente.

¨oh, vamos niña, ganaste limpiamente, realmente creo que lo hiciste muy bien¨ dijo Naruto desde el otro lado de la mesa con una sonrisa cálida, no fue lo más grandioso que ha visto pero para una novata fue un buen inicio.

¨gracias…¨ murmuro su agradecimiento con una suave sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no sabía por qué se sentía tan bien ser elogiada por su compañero.

¨uhg¨ se escuchó el quejido desde la habitación que actualmente estaba ocupando Gray ¨por qué tanto ruido¨ murmuro mientras se tallaba el sueño de los ojos y cojeaba hasta la mesa para arrebatar el plato de comida de Natsu y empezar a comer.

¨Oi! Eso era mío¨ le reclamo el DragonSlayer, mientras se ponía de pie, listo para confrontar una vez más a su rival.

¨era…¨ dijo y se fue a su habitación, dejando al peli-rosa extrañado, Gray nunca había ignorado sus desafíos.

¨parece que esta de mal humor¨ comento Lucy mirando en la dirección de la habitación, Gray siempre había sido un chico frio, pero nunca pudo negar los desafíos de Natsu.

¨mmm, su derrota el día de ayer le afecto bastante¨ dijo Naruto con los ojos cerrados, nunca es bonito perder, él lo sabía.

¨bueno, como se supone que acabaremos esta misión, ayer encontramos el motivo pero aún no sabemos cómo detener la maldición¨ hablo Lucy con un tono serio, puede que ayer hallan ganado la batalla pero la guerra aún no termina.

¨mmm, quizá tengamos que destruir la luna¨ dijo Natsu con una mano en su barbilla.

¨ya dijimos que no haríamos eso!¨ le recrimino la rubia.

¨bueno, lo dejo en sus manos, tengo algunos asuntos que atender¨ dijo el rubio para luego salir de la habitación.

¨de que crees que hable Natsu?¨ pregunto la maga estelar, que asuntos tendría en la isla?

¨no sé, nii-chan abecés es muy misterioso¨ contesto Natsu con un encogimiento de hombros.

¨si, abecés…¨ murmuro la rubia.

* * *

¨entonces, que es exactamente lo que haces aquí Ul-chan?¨ pregunto el rubio con curiosidad en su voz, solo hace 3 días que vio a la mujer y no es que sus reuniones sean muy seguidas.

¨mmm? Es que no puedes pasar mucho tiempo sin tu querida Ul-chan?¨ respondió juguetonamente la belleza de cabello negro, ella odiaba que le dijeran ´Ul-chan´ pero nunca pudo obligar al rubio.

¨más importante aún, porque guiaste a esos mocoso a la ubicación de Deliora¨ pregunto más seriamente, decidiendo ignorar el comentario de la maga del tiempo.

¨ohhh, es que no estas de humor esta mañana, o quizá es porque no te acompañe en la cama anoche¨ siguió ignorando las preguntas del rubio y respondiendo burlescamente.

¨tienes razón Ul¨ dijo sorprendiendo a la concejal ¨no estoy de humor esta mañana, así que no juegues conmigo, quiero una respuesta clara y ya¨ dijo en un tono aún más serio, no tenía tiempo para juegos.

¨bien, bien, no te enojes¨ dijo con lindo puchero ¨hay algo que podría beneficiarme al revivir ese demonio, puede que sí puedo que no, no lo sé, que es, no te lo diré¨ respondió las preguntas.

¨bien, supongo que no poder sacarte más…fue bueno verte Ul-chan¨ dijo para después irse en un destello amarillo.

¨abecés puedes ser muy irritable Naru¨ dijo a la nada para después volver a su apariencia de ´zalty´

* * *

El rubio Uzumaki apareció de nuevo en la cueva donde se encontraba el demonio congelado, se preguntaba si los niños decidieron que enfrentarlo sería la mejor opción.

¨qué hacen aquí niños?¨ cuestiono el rubio mientras se encontraba detrás del grupo de hadas.

¨Naruto!¨ exclamo Lucy con los ojos bien abiertos ¨por qué apareces así de repente detrás de nosotros!¨ reclamo la rubia mientras sostenía su pecho al que sentía como martillaba su corazón.

¨porque soy un ninja¨ respondió con una cara en blanco.

¨eso que significa!¨ grito histérica la Heartfilia.

¨no importa, lo que importa es que hacemos aquí¨ Naruto corto su discusión para pasar a lo importante.

¨después de que te fuiste a atender tus ´asuntos´¨ dijo y le dirigió una mirada molesta al rubio, una que ignoro ¨decidimos que explorar la cueva para intentar resolver el misterio sería lo mejor, Natsu y Gray se toparon con los tipos de ayer y los enfrentaron, yo logre escapar de Sherry y-¨ fue cortada por el rubio que levanto un dedo haciéndola callar.

¨ya están aquí¨ le dijo el Uzumaki mientras volteaba su mirada hacia los recién llegados Natsu y Gray ¨tuvieron problemas mocosos?¨ pregunto con burla en su voz.

¨ha! esos tipos fueron pan comido¨ contesto Natsu con una sonrisa descarada.

¨como sea, tenemos que detener a Lyon antes de que reviva a Deliora¨ hablo Gray en un tono serio.

¨bien, vamos¨ Naruto ordeno y empezó a correr a las profundidades de la cueva donde se halla el demonio congelado, pero fueron interrumpidos por Lyon que salió repentinamente de las sombras.

¨Lyon!¨ exclamo Gray corriendo para pelar de nuevo contra su viejo camarada.

¨no podrás derrotarme Gray, sigues siendo muy débil, además, Deliora está cerca de volver a la vida¨ dijo el ´emperador sub-zero´.

¨me encargare de él, ustedes impidan que Deliora reviva!¨ ordeno Gray mientras preparaba uno de sus hechizos.

¨no podemos dejarte solo Gray!¨ exclamo Natsu renuente a la idea de abandonar a su rival.

¨puedo manejarlo, ve antes de que sea tarde!¨ exclamo esquivando un águila de hielo que fue lanzada hacia a él por parte de Lyon.

¨tch, será mejor que le patees el culo!¨ grito el DragonSlayer mientras corría a las profundidades de la cueva.

¨será mejor que ganes niño¨ dijo Naruto para después salir tras su hermano.

¨y-yo, creo que los acompañare¨ hablo Lucy tímidamente, para seguir a su compañero rubio.

¨para que te esfuerzas Gray, no hay nada que pueda detenerme, solo yo puedo derrotar a Deliora¨ dijo Lyon arrogantemente mientras seguía bombardeando a Gray con sus águilas de hielo, el azabache no tuvo de otra más que cubrirse en una cúpula de hielo que creo, pero poco a poco se estaba rompiendo.

¨cállate…¨ murmuro Gray desde su confinamiento.

* * *

¨…Mierda¨

¨Santa mierda¨

¨el demonio está vivo!¨

Fueron palabras del trio de magos que habían bajado a las profundidades de la cueva para detener el reavivamiento del demonio de la desgracia, lamentablemente parecía que habían llegado demasiado tarde, se encontraron con la imagen del demonio que estaba destruyendo los restos de su prisión.

¨bueno supongo que nos toca lidiar con el…¨ murmuro Naruto mientras miraba a la criatura enloquecida.

¨realmente piensas enfrentarlo!¨ grito Lucy, aterrorizada con la idea de combatir un demonio, oh espera Naruto ya se había encargado de Lullaby, suponía que podría lidiar con Deliora.

¨sip, pero necesito que se mantengan fuera de esto, Deliora es mucho más fuerte de lo que fue Lullaby¨ dijo haciendo que los anteriores pensamientos de Lucy se fueran al caño, el Uzumaki sabía que este demonio era diferente y aun así quería enfrentarlo SOLO, NO MENOS!.

¨QUE! no puedes hacer eso, dijiste que no te entrometerías en la misión!¨ reclamo Natsu en total desacuerdo con su hermano.

¨dije que no me metería hasta que las cosas se salgan de control y esto está muy fuera de sus manos¨ respondió con la mirada fija en el demonio que al fin parecía reconocer su presencia ¨sal de aquí ahora¨ ordeno con una voz firme que negó toda oportunidad de reclamo en sus compañeros.

¨vas a estar bien?¨ pregunto suavemente la maga celestial con una profunda preocupación por su compañero rubio mientras se alejaba poco a poco de la catacumba, eso trajo una leve sonrisa al rostro bigotudo del Uzumaki.

¨con quien crees que estás hablando Luce?¨ preguntó retóricamente para después bloquear un puño de Deliora que apareció repentinamente frente a él.

¨Naruto!¨ Lucy grito de horror al ver como su compañero era aplastado bajo el puño del demonio, quería correr y socorrerlo aunque sabía que sería de poco ayuda, lamentablemente ni siquiera pudo empezar a correr cuando repentinamente bloques de hielo emergieron del suelo, bloqueando la entrada a la cueva donde se encontraba su compañero.

¨no te preocupe estoy bien!¨ se escuchó la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado de la pared de hielo ¨esta magia es de Gray, debe haber ganado su pelea, reúnete con el-¨

¨Rawwwwwr!¨ se cortó cuando el rugido del demonio se escuchó por toda la cueva y las paredes y el suelo temblaron por el poder que poseía.

Con desesperación clara en su rostro, Lucy abandono la cueva lo más rápido que pudo para encontrarse con sus compañeros e intentar ayudar al Uzumaki que estaba atrapado solo contra Deliora. Corriendo por los pasillos congelados de la cueva logro divisar una salida del congelador en el que se encontraba y poco más tarde pudo ver a Gray que parecía exhausto, Natsu estaba a su lado ayudándolo a sostenerse y Lyon yacía inconsciente en el piso.

¨Chicos!¨ llamo Lucy, atrayendo la atención del dúo de fuego y hielo ¨Naruto ha sido encerrado con Deliora, necesitamos ayudarlo ahora!¨ exclamo histérica la rubia.

¨vamos, me ocupare de derretir el hielo!¨ dijo Natsu con una mirada feroz en sus ojos de color jade empezando a correr detrás de Lucy que está guiando el camino, Gray estaba más atrás siendo ayudado por Happy.

* * *

Después de que Lucy se había ido empezó a intercambiar golpes con el demonio, tenía la intención de probar su fuerza, pero se estaba llevando una gran decepción, parecía que Deliora había sido debilitado por su prisión, podía sentir los remanentes del poder mágico de Ur interfiriendo con el propio poder de Deliora.

¨realmente esperaba más de ti, pero que se le puede hacer¨ murmuro esquivando otro puñetazo de la bestia, recuerda que Gray había mencionado algo sobre rayos laser, dedujo que al estar privado de su poder mágico, Deliora era incapaz utilizar esos ataques, se preguntaba cómo es que aún estaba vivo.

¨Rawwwwr!¨ el demonio rugió de frustración al no poder acertar ni un solo golpe en el rubio molesto.

¨supongo que solo debo terminar con esto¨ dijo acumulando su chakra en su mano derecha, pero se detuvo cuando vio como la pared de hielo que bloqueaba la salida era destruida por una bola de fuego lanzada por Natsu, Lucy se encontraba no muy lejos de él y pudo ver a Happy ayudando a Gray ¨niños? Que hacen aquí, les dije que se mantuvieran fuera de esto¨ dijo e inmediatamente salto al aire esquivando otro puño aplastante del demonio.

¨qué haces tonto, solo yo puedo combatir a Deliora, solo yo puedo superar a Ur!¨ exclamo una nueva voz, sorprendiendo a los magos de Fairy Tail, se trataba de Lyon que de alguna forma había logrado colarse entre ellos sin que se dieran cuenta, se encontraba arrastrándose en el piso y se veía en un estado lamentable probablemente resultado de su batalla con Gray.

¨bueno, derrotar a Deliora no sería un buen criterio para superar a Ur¨ dijo el rubio bloqueando con sus antebrazos otro de los puñetazos del demonio y con una gran demostración de fuerza empujo al demonio fuera de él y lanzo una patada que hizo que el demonio se estrellara contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

¨qué estás diciendo?¨ pregunto un desconcertado Gray que miraba la batalla de su camarada contra el demonio que lo aterrorizo en su infancia.

¨bueno, en resumidas palabras, la prisión que Ur creo debilito poco a poco a Deliora y no solo eso, puedo sentir el poder mágico de tu maestra interfiriendo con el de este pequeño demonio¨ explico sin mirar al grupo, en cambio su atención estaba en el cráter del que con esfuerzo salía la bestia de la desgracia, así que se perdió de las expresiones anonadadas de sus compañeros y del intruso ¨es hora de terminar con esto¨ dijo y de la nada un clon vino a la existencia, el original extendió su mano derecha y empezó a hacer rotar su chakra formando una esfera de energía condensada, el clon añadió naturaleza de viento a la mezcla y con un sonido chirriante el **Futon: Rasen Shuriken** se dio a conocer en todo su esplendor, llevo la técnica por encima de su cabeza y la lanzo y con una velocidad increíble, el ataque llego a su blanco donde exploto en una cúpula de chakra masiva que causaba ráfagas de vientos provocando que los espectadores se tuvieran que cubrir los ojos.

Cuando todo termino no había rastro del demonio y de una gran parte de la cueva, Naruto se encontraba al frente, admirando los resultados de su obra, con un suspiro cansado se dio la vuelta y por fin vio las expresiones estupefactas de sus aliados y el enemigo.

¨qué?¨ pregunto con curiosidad sin entender el motivo de sus miradas.

¨tu solo acabas de destruir a Deliora así como si nada…?¨ pregunto Lyon que fue el primero en salir de su estado de shock, sus ojos bien podrían salir de sus cuencas por lo abiertos que estaban.

¨era una versión debilitada de Deliora pero…si¨ respondió restándole importancia y empezando a caminar hacia la salida ¨que esperan niños, quiero salir de aquí lo más rápido posible!¨ grito ya fuera de la cueva donde se encontraba el grupo aun en un estado de sorpresa.

¨c-cuál es su nombre¨ pregunto Lyon que miraba a Gray desde su posición en el suelo.

¨Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto¨ en su lugar, fue Lucy la que respondió con una brillante sonrisa y en seguida fue a acompañar a su compañero rubio ¨apresúrense chicos, no queremos hacer enojar a Naru~!¨ llamo a sus compañeros, ella estaba feliz, al fin habían completado su primer misión de clase S y no fue completamente inútil, además, ahora tenía una llave dorada más en su colección.

* * *

 **Magnolia Miercoles 12/07/x784**

¨esta es la cuarta llave del zodiaco que tengo¨ hablo Lucy con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro, cada vez estaba más cerca de su meta para obtener las 12 llaves doradas del zodiaco, el grupo de magos de Fairy Tail se encontraba caminando por las calles de Magnolia después de un largo viaje en el tren, donde Naruto aprovecho para dormir en el regazo de Lucy, ella realmente quería ignorar el comportamiento de su compañero pero se le hacía muy difícil.

¨parece que Luigui es la única feliz después de la misión¨ murmuro Natsu, no se sentía satisfecho con su desempeño, prácticamente no hizo nada, su hermano había hecho la parte más emocionante del trabajo y además se había llevado la mitad de todas las ganancias, eso quiere decir que Natsu y el resto solo se llevaron un sexto de la recompensa ya que tuvo que compartirlo con las demás y Lucy tenía otra de sus extrañas llaves.

Después de que el grupo abandonara la cueva y el templo, regresaron al pueblo para notificarles la razón de sus malestares, desafortunadamente eso no había sido el final de la misión ya que aún debían averiguar cómo hacer que los aldeanos dejen de convertirse en demonios, Naruto, al ser impaciente solo arrojo una lanza hecha de rayos al cielo, al principio todos lo habían mirado como si estuviera loco, rápidamente borraron esas miradas cuando vieron como la lanza choco con una especie de cúpula purpura que cubría toda la isla, el rubio se había encargado de explicar que los nativos siempre habían sido demonios y que el goteo lunar había alterado su memoria y su apariencia, como una nota al margen, Bobo, el marinero que los llevo a la isla y el hijo del jefe que se creía muerto había regresado con su familia.

¨no sienten como si nos estuvieran mirando?¨ pregunto Lucy al grupo haciendo que todos noten la atención que estaban recibiendo.

¨no sería raro, pero…estas son miradas de lástima, porque nos tendrían lástima?¨ murmuro el rubio Uzumaki mientras miraba las multitudes que se formaban a su alrededor, pero él, junto con su hermano ,lograron captar gracias a su audición mejorada los murmullos de las personas.

¨pobres¨

¨parece que aún no se han enterado¨

¨se pondrán muy tristes cuando lo sepan¨

Naruto y Natsu no pudieron evitar preocuparse por las cosas de las que hablaban las personas, así que, sin más remedio empezaron a correr hacia su gremio extrañando a sus compañeros que no tardaron de unirse a ellos en su carrera.

¨Naruto, que sucede?¨ pregunto Lucy con preocupación, pero ella fue ignorada por el rubio quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

¨(será que de esto se trataba la alarma?, mierda, yo y mi pereza!)¨ se reprendió el rubio, ayer por la noche había sentido una llamada de los sellos que dejo en el gremio, pero decidió ignorarlas a favor de pensar que quizá Mira había olvidado algo o alguna cosa por el estilo, ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Llegando a la entrada de su gremio, no pudieron evitar abrir sus ojos en estado de shock al ver el estado de este, atravesando al edificio por todas las direcciones, al menos una docena de tubos gigantes de hierro arruinaban la apariencia hogareña del gremio dejándolo en un estado deplorable.

¨q-quien¨ murmuro Naruto con rabia en su voz, rabia dirigida a él mismo por que pudo haber evitado esto, pero fue demasiado vago.

¨Phamtom¨ respondió la voz familiar de la camarera oficial de las hadas.

¨hubieron heridos?¨ pregunto lo más calmado que pudo, no creía que alguien estuviera en el gremio a esas horas pero solo quería estar seguro.

¨el ataque fue a mitad de la noche, así que no, no hubieron heridos¨ respondió suavemente, la sonrisa que él creía perpetua se había borrado de su angelical rostro.

¨ahhh! No podemos dejar que esos bastardos se salgan con la suya!¨ grito un furioso Natsu que encendió sus puños en fuego.

¨cálmate Natsu!¨ reprendió el Uzumaki con un tono severo, haciendo callar de inmediato al Dragon Slayer.

¨tengo que hablar con el maestro¨ hablo seriamente el rubio con una mirada de acero en su rostro.

 **El capitulo mas largo que he escrito: 13,855 palabras**

 **Jaa ne!**


End file.
